The Phoenix's Love
by Tyka's Flower
Summary: Kai and Takao have been living in the dojo for a long time now, being in love with each other in secret. Max and Rei's plan to bring them together is a trip in the mountains. But then, deep among the forest and mountains, something unexpected happens...
1. The past's shadow

**Sue: Hi Everyone! God, it's a long-long while now I've update anything, but now here it is! My ever first drama story, and I hope that you'll very enjoy it. :D But enough about babbling, let's get on with it! Yahoo!  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade and will never, it belongs to Takao Aoki.

**Main-pairings: Kai X Takao (Tyka)**

**Side-pairings: Rei X Max (MaRe)**

**Inductions: Drama, Romance, slight Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship and a little Supernatural.**

**Warnings (Please read): boyXboy love, Yaoi, and Lemon (in later chapters)! If you don't like it then please push back button. Neither recommended to children, it's 'M'. You've been warned.**

**Note: Houndreds of thanks to my beta reader and friend *R.M.L.* who helps me correcting my chappies! Thanks honey! :D  
**

* * *

**- 1. chapter -**

**The past's shadow**

**

* * *

**

_Darkness and the cold covered the large room. Only the Moon shone through the big window, giving some light. The fire, which gave warmth, was out from the fireplace. In the room were a lot of pictures on the walls. Most of them were from the family who had lived here in the mansion. On one side of the room was a big bed. A five years old little boy was kneeling above it and cried desperately. The moonlight flashed brightly at the little boy's silky hair. It was dual-haired. The back part was night black and the front part was fresh grey. The child's beautiful crimson eyes were shut, while tears ran down his face, which was red. His whole body shook because of his crying and by the pain he felt inside. His little hands clenched the silky bed sheet tightly as he buried his face into it. _

_Suddenly the door opened and a tall, big man came in. He was wearing a long black cape, his long grizzled hair showed that he was old, and his eyes were harsh and cold as he looked hateful down at the little boy. "Stop crying now! You are not a baby anymore!" the man shouted harshly at him._

_The little boy looked back at the man with tears and fear in his eyes. He didn't understand this. Why was he so mean? What had he done to make him hate him so much?_

"_You and I are leaving tomorrow to Moscow and there you'll start the training in the abbey as I told you." he continued._

"_No! I don't want to leave! I want my mommy! I want to stay here! I want to be with my mommy!" The boy cried desperately._

"_Your mother is death! And from now on you do as I say!" The black man shouted._

"_Noo!" the little kid bawled and started crying even more._

"_Shut your mouth! I can't believe that such a weakling is my grandson! A real Hiwatari never cries! In the abbey you will learn that too!"_

"_No!...I won't!" He shouted in a breaking voice by the lot of cries. "Mommy!...Daddy!"_

"_Why are you yelling for them? Your father left you, and he will never come back! It's his fault that your mother died. But you can avenge on him that you will become the strongest blader over the world, and you will destroy every blader who stand up against you!" The old man named Voltaire snapped and walked out from the room shutting the door behind him._

"_Nooo!" The little boy cried after him and then he buried his head again in the sheet and let the hot tears flow down._

_**

* * *

**_

His dream faded away and his mind came back to reality. His eyes opened slowly when the sun's first beams found his pale, face-painted cheek. His beautiful crimson eyes gazed distantly the roof, while his heart was beating fast. His two-colored hair was messy and his forehead wassweaty. _'That dream again. But why? Why does it still haunt me? It was so long ago. I__thought I was finished with him after what happened on the first world championship. I thought it was over. I got rid of him. I'm free and he can never reach me or hurt me anymore. So why do I still have nightmares about my past?'_

The teen's eyes still gazed the roof with dark, empty look. His expression was not the same that he showed everyday. All his calmness, self-control and confidence was gone. His breath was heavy and wheezy and his eyes were full with sorrow and bitterness. These painful emotions he could never show to anybody and he always made sure to never let anybody come near him.

However, sometimes it would have been good to let go everything...To let himself feel again. But he couldn't. He wouldn't risk getting hurt once again.

He closed his eyes again and tried to calm himself down. He took slow and deep sighs, while pushing away every bad thought. He didn't want anyone to see him like that. Not even his friends. He knew that they cared for him. They had been friends since he realized how much they mean to him and even though he had betrayed them so many times they always forgave him.

Especially Takao Kinomiya. He was the one who Kai hurt the most and still he had reached out his hand and saved him from death. If Takao hadn't done it he would have sunk under the ice. God it was so long ago. And it wasn't only then Takao saved him. He was always there for him and ready to share his friendship with him, made him smile, and cheer him up when he'd had hard days. However, he didn't always manage. Sometimes his stupid jokes and his big mouth made Kai more annoyed when he rather wanted to be alone.

Sometimes he needed some peace and quiet and to get away from the public. To the nature where he could just place himself under a tree, closing his eyes and simply listen to the silence. But he didn't just want to get away from people, but then again sometimes he wanted to get away from a certain person, Takao.

It was now two years since they'd had their last final battle at the third world championship and since then things had changed. All four of them became better friends after that. Kenny and Hilary had left to another country to study, so they were on their own. Rei and Max were living in the city in their own apartment as a couple and the four friends met every day. Kai was living with Takao in the dojo, since he and Gramps have offered him to. First he didn't want to accept it, but after Takao's pleading he said yes to his invitation, and he had to admit that he wouldn't like to return to his own mansion. That place was old and cold and it had been years since anyone had lived there. It wasn't like Kai didn't have enough money to get it back on track, but he didn't want to live in a house where he would be bothered with painful memories.

So, he was living with Takao and Gramps now, and sometimes with Hiro when he came home from his long travels. Lucky that wasn't often, because Kai and Hiro didn't exactly go well together. When Gramps first offered that Kai could sleep in Hiro's bedroom, the oldest brother shouted out right away that there was no freaking way he would share his room with Kai. Then again Takao didn't want Kai to sleep in the living room or the training room, so he offered that Kai could share his bedroom with him.

First it was hard for Takao and also for Kai to get used to the other, but after a while they'd gotten to know each other somewhat better and also learned the other one's habits. So it was not just each other's company, but their relationship grew stronger as well. Even so Kai was still stern and a loner, but he wasn't the same cold, heartless person anymore, and that Takao knew. Maybe that was why he behaved so friendly and nice towards the older male. He saw the light in Kai's heart and Takao's kindness had somehow paid off slowly.

Through the last years Kai realized how much Takao have grown too. He had become more mature and his presence affected Kai. His feelings towards the blue haired teen got deeper. First he didn't understand what was happening with him. He felt odd spasm in his stomach and his breath became heavy whenever Takao was near him.

Then he had finally realized that feeling he felt towards Takao was similar to what he felt in their battles at the last championship. It was so full of passion and this wasn't anything about blades and battles anymore. No, this passion what he felt, trended straight towards Takao. How did that happen? How did he, Kai Hiwatari, fall in love with his greatest rival and best friend Takao Kinomiya? This was so incredible…and at the same time horrible, because this love could never be returned.

Takao and he were so different.

The bluenette was social, cheerful and smiled all the time, although he was sometimes thoughtless. Unlike Kai. He was more mature and cool headed. But there was something what he'd always wanted. Something Takao had but he didn't. Namely the fact of being like everyone else. But he wasn't like others and he never would be. He couldn't change things and he couldn't change what he was. That was why this love could never be returned. Takao needed someone who could give him love, who was open and happy and that, Kai wasn't. So he would make sure to keep this secret forever. He didn't want to hurt Takao or get rejected. Takao meant too much to ever do that.

He was still laying on his bed in their room relaxing. He didn't even heard when the door opened and somebody came in. The person sat on his bed beside him quietly. He was two years younger than Kai and he was slender, although he was eighteen now. With his mildly tanned cheeks he looked still like a child. His beautiful mahogany brown eyes gazed softly at the sleeping person beside him, while his silky, long blue hair was tied up in a ponytail, which lay gently on his shoulder. He smiled softly at the sleeping dual haired and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slowly.

"Kai, wake up. Max and Rei are already in the kitchen making breakfast. You should hurry if you don't want to miss it."

Takao's voice was angelic to Kai. He loved to hear his soft voice. There was nothing as beautiful as that voice he could ever hear. Feeling dizzy by the tiredness that his nightmare had caused, he opened his eyes slowly. His crimson eyes looked into deep mahogany brown.

"Takao."

Kai's voice was hoarse and he looked dazed and unsure at the blue haired teen, like he didn't know if he was still dreaming or not. He felt himself mesmerized by Takao's eyes. They were so soft and warm. No wonder he fell for him. Who couldn't if such beautiful eyes looked at you?

The younger teen frowned by Kai's dazed look. It wasn't often that he saw the dual haired like this. Usually he was always so confident and calm. But now he looked so…restless.

"Kai, are you alright? You're sweating." Takao placed his hand gently on Kai's sweaty forehead to see if it was hot. "Your temperature is normal so you aren't sick. What happened? You look pale. Shall I call Rei...or a doctor maybe?"

Feeling the bluenette's hand on him made Kai's heart beat wildly. He wasn't used to such a softness or being tuched by someone. If you have lived before in so much pains and solitude and never felt care or love you wouldn't have known know how to take it in either. It was scary and it hurt. Yes, it hurt for him to feel so many emotions that he'd denied so long. He couldn't take Takao's touch. He was afraid that if he let Takao near him his secret might slip out and he could never do such a thing 'cause he knew how much he would regret it. He blinked a few times, made his mind clear and let all his fuzziness disappear, before he gently but firmly took Takao's hand and pushed it away. For so to sit up.

"I'm alright Takao, you don't have to worry." Kai said and in his voice appeared again the same cold and straight tone.

"But you are sweating and I can see that something is wrong." Takao said looked worried at him. After so many years he'd gotten to know Kai better now, but there were still lot of things that he still didn't tell him. Mostly about his past. Takao didn't want to push him about it 'cause he knew that Kai would tell him when he wanted to. But he could see that there was still something that bothered Kai and even he didn't know what was that. But he wanted to help him and for not to mention comfort him. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

The older teen didn't answer him, just turned away from him and looked into the distance. He couldn't look at him. If he did he would seem weak in his eyes. He couldn't let Takao see him like that.

The bluenette became sad of Kai's actions and for that he acted like he didn't care, but he made another shot. "It's okay if you feel bad. Everyone has bad dreams sometimes. It's not like it's something you should be ashamed of." Takao said comfortingly.

"I said I'm alright. Don't bother, Takao." the dual haired muttered half annoyed and clenchedthe bed sheets lightly. _'God, why do you have to do this to me, Takao? Why do you care? Why are you always so nice to me? Can't you see that it hurts so much?'_

The bluenette couldn't read clearly Kai's expression, though he did feel that something wasn't right, saw Kai's gripping hands on the silky fabric. He didn't want to make him mad or anything, so he didn't ask more questions. "Fine then. You can tell me when you want, Okay? Anyway, you should get up now that we can leave in time for our trip."

"Okay, I will be down in five minutes." Kai said briefly.

Takao stood up and went to the door then he turned towards him again and smiled cheekily. "You know, I wondered how could you fall asleep. If I don't remember wrong, you was always the one who woke up before the birds themselves." the bluenette said a little teasingly and Kai sent him aglare. "If you feel that you have problems with getting up early I can buy you an alarm clock, you know." The boy grinned.

"Takao…" Kai warned and grabbed his pillow, ready to throw it at the younger boy.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." The bluenette assured him quickly, waving his hands before he went out.

Kai then fell back on his bed and once again looked up the roof while he sighed. Why did he always have to act so cold towards the younger teen? Takao tried to cheer him up and he treated him like dirt. Sometimes he hated himself for this. Hated that he was rough and that he rarely was nice to the bluenette. But even so Takao always smiled and not with a fake smile either. It was a real smile.

Kai himself could never do this. He couldn't remember that he had ever smiled truly and happily, maybe he really couldn't, maybe it was a talent what he didn't have.

He glanced at his watch on the night table which showed _7.30_, he knew that he should get up now really. He didn't understand why he'd agree with Rei's plan about going on this stupid trip to the mountains. He wasn't in the mood and certainly not after his nightmare. But maybe a little walk would make him feel better. He always loved to be in the nature. When he was alone there he could rest there and clear his thoughts. If only he didn't have feelings for Takao.

He sighed and turned his head towards the window where the sun shone. He didn't know why but somehow he felt that this trip would be … different.

Outside the room Takao was still standing against the door with his head lowered down. He felt a strong pain in his chest, whenever he wanted to help Kai or comfort him the dual haired always pushed him away. He knew that Kai had gone through lot and mostly awful things too. Awful things that he could only imagine. He didn't want to see him like this though. He wanted to see him happy, and smile. Just once he would like to see a real smile. He was sure Kai deserved a happy life too. He didn't care what other people said about the dual haired. Takao knew that nothing of it was true. They didn't know him. He was the most amazing person who Takao had ever met. Nobody has made him feel so … strong when he was with him.

Takao saw Kai's warm heart and his goodness. He just didn't know how could he make him open more. There was something in him. Something strange. A light. Maybe that's why Dranzer was warm, strong, fiery and self-sacrificing. For not to mention it was also said that the phoenix had the most powerful light. If they let it shine.

If only Takao could see Kai shine too. That was why he always wanted to be with him while searched his friendship and his trust. He wanted to awake the light in him, so he could become himself again. Voltaire had ruined Kai's past and burnt out his light, but Takao would make it burn again. He would always work hard to make his days better, and maybe his feeling towards him would be returned. One day.

Takao opened his eyes slowly, which shone by the crytsal tears. He didn't let them fall though. He smiled sadly for himself while he felt the agonizing pain in his heart, which meant one thing ...

'_Kai, if you knew how much I love you.' _he thought.

* * *

**Continuation comes...**

**Sue: Well, that was the first chappy. I hope you enjoyed it and if you would like to read more then please leave - even if a little - review and tell your opinion. Thanks. Bye! *waves*  
**


	2. What eyes show but words can never say

**Sue: Hey folk! Guess what?...Yep, here it is, the next chappy. :D And I want to thank all of you who gave me reviews to this story and I'm waiting more! *wriggles eyes* I try to do a very good job here, so I hope you'll find in this story what you're searching: Love? Oh yes, there will be a lot, a little later but much! Drama, Angst? Sure, don't you worry you will get it. xD Hurt/comfort and might a little excitement? Yes, you can count on that, too! ;P Wohooo! So, let's start!**

**Disclaimers and Warnings: you can find them at the first chappy. Still, I say again, I don't own beyblade only the plot.**

**Sue: And over again, hundred of thanks for my beta reader, R.M.L.! Yes, let's give her a big applause. *applauds***

**Bladebreakers: *stay silent***

**Sue: I said applause!**

**Bladebreakers: *yawn***

**Sue: *frowns deep* Hm, where did I put my brand newly bought super advices giving book, which tells how can we create drastic horror stories?**

**Bladebreakers: *pales and gulps* Um, yeah you're cool, R.M.L.! Keep going! *applaud maniacally***

**Sue: *grins evilly* Now that's more like it...On with the story. :D  
**

* * *

**- 2. chapter -**

**What eyes show but words can never say**

**

* * *

**

Takao went slowly downstairs and entered the kitchen where breakfast was already made. The table was set. Ham and toast smells filled the air, combined with the tea's aroma. On the kitchen's left side stood Max and Rei against the cupboard. The raven haired's hands were around Max's waist while the blond's hands were around Rei's neck. Their eyes were closed and they kissed each other lovingly.

When Takao saw them some overwhelming feeling filled his chest and his eyes glittered, like they almost became teary. He felt the desperate sorrow his stomach, but that got soon replaced slowly by another new feeling. Jealousy. Normally, it didn't bother him that his friends were together as a couple. He had known a long time that Max and Rei liked each other more than just friends and he was very happy for them when they had finally confessed. Not Takao, Kai or any relatives of them were disappointed or shocked by their relationship, and that was a big relief for them. They were still friends and spent lots of time together. Mostly Takao and Max who had got more mature the last few years and weren't only best friends but best-best friends. They talked often about personal things like two brothers, and so did Kai and Rei, well when Kai was in a talkative mood.

But now it was different. He felt himself excluded and alone. He felt a bitter envy, like a poison dwelled up in his chest as he watched the couple. The distance grew and inside he sank into the emptiness more and more. Something was missing. He longed, craved to get to know the unknown that made everything fascinating and magical. **Love**. To be feel loved by someone. It was painful watching them together or when he walked on the streets and saw love couples hand in hand, smiling and kissing each other.

Previously he wasn't interested in love relationships. Just like any other young boy he had liked hanging with his friends, practiced to become the best beyblader, playing and have fun. But that time was over now. He wasn't a child anymore. He was more a young adult who searched his place in the world, and tried to find the one who could return his feelings. Although, he'd found that person long time ago he was sad because this person would never love him back as he did. Takao moved his gaze from them and cleared his throat tactfully as he stepped inside. This caused Max and Rei to look up and then they slowly moved away from each other.

"Hey Takao, did you wake Kai up?" Max asked as he watched his friend fill a glass of juice and then placed himself to the table.

"Yeah, he will be down soon." he answered shortly in a monotonous voice and took a sip of his juice.

"That's strange. Usually, he is the one who wakes up first. Did something happen or did he simply fall asleep?" Rei asked as he sat down too beside Max with a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked at the bluenette but he didn't answer him. Instead Takao was just rolling his glass and gazed it minutely with a distant look. A big frown appeared on Rei's face. "Takao, is something wrong?"

"You seem a little down." Max added worriedly.

The bluenette raised his head and looked at his friends. "Huh? Oh, no I'm alright. I'm just…I'm just worried."

"About what?" Max asked.

"Kai. He…he acted so strange when I went to him."

Max blinked disbelief at his best friend. He gave a snort and chuckled. "Kai? He's already strange. He's been a big secret as long as we've known him. How can he be more strange?"

"Max, that's not funny. We all know that he isn't the most opened person, but he has feelings too, like us. He didn't have such an easy life as we had and it's hard for him to show his feelings or talk about his problems. Whatever is bothering him he won't tell if he doesn't want to." explained Rei in a serious tone and raised his cup to his mouth.

"Sorry, you're right." Max said guiltily and lowered his head a little.

Takao's eyes gazed again his half empty juice. His expression was still depressed. His warm brown eyes were dark by the pain and sorrow. He spoke slowly and distantly. – "I think there is more to it. Something very bad thing distresses him. You guys didn't see him, but I did when I went to him. He was so restless. His head was sweat and he looked so dizzy and confused at me like he didn't recognize me at first. It was scary."

"Poor Kai. I wonder what's bothering him. Is this the first time he's acted like this?" Max looked at Takao with a frown.

"No. And that's why I'm so worried about him. I see day after day that there is something bothering him but whenever I try to ask him about it he doesn't answer, but ignores me instead." he sighed. "Please guys don't tell him I told you this but…lately he's been having nightmares. I can hear him many times whimpering and moaning restless in his sleep, but I didn't tell him because I knew how would he react. I wish he would tell me himself what's bothering him. Sometimes I feel like he doesn't turst me and I only stand in his way." Takao lowered his head sadly, so his blue locks covered his expression. Still, his friends could guess that behind the locks his dark brown eyes were glittering by the sadness and the tears what had appeared on them. But he didn't let them fall.

"Don't worry. We won't tell him." the blonde teen assured him.

Max and Rei felt sorry for him. It hurt both of them to see Takao so unhappy and they didn't know how could they help Kai either. They also wanted them to find their happiness like they'd done and Rei was positive that his plan to go for this trip could help Takao and Kai to get closer to each other. Yes, Max and Rei knew that the two teens loved one another. They were just too stubborn and scared to tell. There was no doubt.

Despite their constant fighting they'd had, there was always something between them, nobody could tell what but that was exactly that connected them. They could find their happiness only with each other. Takao needed Kai's strength, leadership and protectionism. Who could take care of him and put his mistakes right and the other way Kai needed Takao's warm heart, his kindness and cheerfulness to make all his bad and painful memories vanish so he could live a calmer and happier life.

Before Rei could say anything to comfort the bluenette somehow Kai had appeared in the kitchen. He had a more cold and emotionless expression on his face than usual. He was already dressed for the trip and he was wearing a black tight T-shirt with a dark oil-green trousers and his blue face paint of course.

"Good morning Kai." Max and Rei greeted him.

Takao, on the other hand, still gazed intense at the table. He didn't even glance at Kai. He still had his depressed expression on his face. Even so he tried hard to hide his painful emtions. He was scared to look at Kai. Takao knew that if he looked into those crimson eyes then at that moment he would break. Maybe he could make a fake smile but his eyes were like an open book for Kai. All his feelings appeared on his mahogany eyes and that he couldn't hide. Takao didn't want him to see him like this and the last thing he wanted was for Kai to ask what's wrong with him. Takao didn't want to tell him the truth. He couldn't tell. But he didn't want also to lie for him, not that he was a good liar.

The dual haired greeted them back with his usual 'hn' sentence and headed to the coffee maker to fill a cup to himself. As he walked past Max and Rei he noticed Takao's lowered face at the table and a small frown appeared on his forehead. It was strange for him to see the bluenette like this. He was always the first one to greet him with the most cheerful smile he could send. But now he was sitting with a distant and dark expression that Kai hadn't seen on him this far and he didn't even look at him. Something was wrong with Takao. Kai was now sure. But what?

He sat down between his friends silently and they started breakfast without any further words. They ate silently. Only Max and Rei chatted. Kai, between his bites, glanced at Takao, who didn't say any word. His frown towards the bluenette became deeper. He knew that Takao loved chatting and babbling. It was his characteristic. But this was gone and Kai couldn't help but miss it. Takao's eating habit was also different than usual. He ate less than normal and he ate very slowly, like each bite for him was hard. This started to bother Kai more now and he felt his worrying grow.

After breakfast they were getting ready to leave. Max and Rei, who had come early in the morning to the dojo, were already ready. They were standing in the hallway with their backpacks. The blonde boy wore bright green jeans with yellow T-shirt and the raven haired wore black trousers with white T-shirt and a red bandana. They didn't have to wait long. Soon Kai came downstairs with his backpack half on his shoulder. He then placed it in the hallway and turned back to the stairs above where their room was.

"Takao, I won't wait for you. Hurry up or we'll leave without you!" Kai shouted to the bluenette who was still upstairs packing.

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" came the answer.

Kai crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He swore that sometimes Takao used more time than a girl to get himself ready. After five minutes later Takao appeared. His slim body was glorious and perfect in his tight grey jeans, red T-shirt with a blue farmer jacket. He didn't wear his cap which was unusual. His beautiful, midnight blue hair hung fluently over his shoulder in a ponytail. Though Kai tried to hide his admiring look he couldn't stop glancing at the blue haired beauty that he'd fallen terrible in love. Quickly he made sure that no one had noticed he was staring, before relaxing again.

"Sorry, I'm soon done. I just have to leave a note for gramps, so he won't worry." Takao said and he ran to the kitchen.

Kai was shaking his head slowly when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around finding Rei beside him with a serious look. The raven haired quietly invited him to come along to the living room. The dual haired sourly pushed himself off the wall and walked after him. When they'd gone inside and Rei was sure Takao wouldn't hear them turned towards Kai, who looked at him with his arms crossed.

"What is it?" he asked coldly.

"It's about Takao. I'm worried about him. He has changed lately. He smiles less and he's very sad." Rei said with a worried frown.

"Really?" Kai asked in a quite bored tone and raised an eyesbrow. He stood there and pretended like he hadn't noticed it, which annoyed Rei to the limit. He knew exactly that Kai had observed it too. He just didn't want to admit it.

The Chinese took his hands on his hips and glared at his best friend with a stern look. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Kai. Don't fool with me, because you two are living in one house and I can't believe that you haven't noticed it yet."

"Maybe. And?" Kai shrugged careless.

"You should talk to him. He's your friend and I know he'll listen to you." Rei explained to him. God he couldn't believe that the half Russian was so stubborn. At least there was something he and Takao had in common.

"Why? He's your friend too and besides…You're better at these things than I am." Kai finished the sentence with sadness in his voice and lowered his gaze from Rei.

"Yes, but he needs **you**, Kai." the dual haired looked up his friend with big eyes. He gazed deeply at Rei who looked straight and determined at him while he continued. "You're suffering just like him. Just because we don't live with you guys doesn't mean we don't see how unhappy you two are. You are kiling yourself and Takao too."

Kai looked sharply at him. "What does this have to do with Takao?"

"A lot. You know he cares for you and he would do anything to make you happy. But if you always push him away then he'll end up sad as well. Why don't you accept him?"

"He deserves better. He needs someone who can give him love and make him happy. Who is always by his side and someone he knows he can trust. Who will never leave or betray him like I did." Kai said bitterly and clenched his fists by the guilt what suddenly filled him. It hurt so much. Every single word hurt and he knew that it was because it was the truth.

Rei sighed deeply, saking painfully his head, and his eyes softened sadly as he watched his friend's depressed expression. Kai tried to hide it but after so much time they'd learned to understand the other one's feelings without words. For Rei it was no suprise but it made him sad to see Kai in this state.

"No. You're just too harsh with yourself. You have a warm heart and Takao knows that. You just have to drop your cold act and let someone inside again. You have to believe that you deserve this, Kai. The past can't be changed but our future can. It's your choice how your future will be, but if you refuse every good thing and all help you will lose what you already have."

Kai looked shocked up again in those yellow eyes. Before Rei walked past him he took a hand on his shoulder and added. "You should take my advice and listen to your heart, or you will lose Takao, forever."

The raven haired then walked out left Kai alone in the room. He stood there for a minute, thinking about what Rei had said, and then he turned and followed him.

Meanwhile Takao had taken advantage of the opportunity that the two older teens weren't there. He put in secret something in Kai's backpack. Max watched his best friend in wonder. When he wanted to ask Takao what was he doing the bluenette only hissed at him and told him to not tell Kai. And even though the blonde was curious he had promised that he wouldn't say anything.

When Kai and Rei came back Takao grabbed his own backpack lightly and then took it over on his shoulder.

"Okay, we can leave now." Takao said and he smiled cheerfully as his old-self, like his rueful and depressed expression never had existed.

Rei and Max stepped forward then Kai and Takao followed. For Kai it was relieving to see the bluenette smile again. This was the old Takao he loved, but then why did he feel so strange, like something wasn't alright? Then it hit him.

Before they stepped outside he'd invited Takao in front, which the bluenette thanked with a nice smile. But still, it didn't escape Kai's observation that Takao's eyes showed no cheerfulness or happiness. Only sorrow and pain.

* * *

**Sue: That was it for today, next week you can read more and get to know what will happen. Till then push review button and tell your opinion, please. *puppy eyes* Bye! :)**


	3. I wish I could make you smile

**Sue: Heya everyone! Here is the next one and I want to thank all of your reviews towards me, I was so rejoiced! :D *dances around* Sorry, you had to wait a little longer but I need the comments before I update a new one. ;P **

**Read and enjoy!  
**

* * *

**- 3. chapter -**

**I wish I could make you smile**

**

* * *

**

"Can you explain again why we have to split up?" Kai asked the raven haired.

They had travelled almost three hours by Rei's car before they reached the mountains. They had left the car in the valley and walked through a wide path which led straight to the beginning of the forest and mountains. There wasn't anything beyond them just the pure and wild nature. They were currently standing at a crossroad which led towards two different directions. Rei handed one map to Kai and Takao while he looked at the older male.

"What's so hard to understand?" the raven haired asked a little stingily. Kai looked at him in suspicion from the map that showed the route through the mountains and forest. Rei rolled his eyes then went on. "As I said it's a trip, but also good training for our body and health. I've done this kind of training back in my village and it was very great. We will walk through the nature till we reach our destination which is marked on the map with a cross. You aren't allowed to use any electronic equipments or phones. You'll be alone in the nature and you have to rely on your partner. Of course Max and I go together, that's no question. And you go with Takao." - pointed at them.

The half Russian watched suspiciously his raven haired friend and raised an eyebrow. He didn't get it. Why was it necessary to split up? Why couldn't they stay together? And why did he have to go with Takao? Not that he minded. Inside, he was glad to go with him, if Takao wanted it too. But on the other hand he was scared too. Scared of being alone with Takao for days. Nobody else with them ... just the two of them. The thought made him nervous. Usually he could easily hide his emotions and if he ever felt his colt attitude melt he could always get away and close himself in the bedroom or he could leave the dojo, go to the harbour or the park where he could be alone. There he could lie down in the smooth grass and listen the birds' song and the silence.

But now he wouldn't be able to do this. There wouldn't be any walls or places where he could withdraw if his emotions shoot out and put pressure on him. Or worse, if something slipped out from his mouth about his feelings for Takao, he would sure laugh at him or even dislike him. He couldn't handle that. He could never look into his eyes again and their friendship would be ruined forever.

As Kai gazed Rei's cat-eyes, which glittered behind his mysterious face, the dual haired knew very well that it didn't mean anything good. Mostly not for him. Under the years he'd got to know his best friend very well. Whenever Rei had that shifty expression on his face he was planning something. Kai was sure, but what did he plan to do?

However, Kai wasn't silly. He could figure out that the point in Rei's plan was that he and Takao would be left together, alone.

"You're kidding with me now, right? I have to spend days alone in the nature with _him_?" Kai asked irritated and pointed one finger at Takao who glared back at him. "He doesn't even know how to make a scrambled eggs well!"

"Hey! I can do it!" the bluenette shouted back peeved.

Kai snorted. "Oh yeah? Last time you made them you almost burned the kitchen down."

Takao's face went total red and he pouted at him. He crossed his arms and looked away in shame. Of course he remembered that morning very well. He was making breakfast for himself and Kai when the half Russian appeared in the kitchen. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he was wearing only his trousers, causing his bare and muscular upper-body to show. Of course Takao's attention wandered instantly to that gorgeous pale skin. He forgot everything around him and focused only on Kai's beautiful chest. He felt himself drooling and melting as he gazed at him and if it wasn't for the fact that Kai had luckily noticed he was burning the eggs the kitchen would have burst into flames.

Takao could never forget how quickly Kai had jumped to his side to snatch him away in time before the flames hit him. That was also a very sweet and touching moment for Takao when Kai had hold him protectively in his arms while his face showed worry and care for him. Okay, maybe it hadn't been so romantic if he'd gotten hurt, but still, it wasn't **his** fault! The dual haired made a nice attractive view in front of him and _'poor innocent'_ Takao couldn't take his eyes off from him.

"It was an accident and it wasn't even my fault!" he stated sulkily.

"Really? Then whose was it?" the dual haired rasied an eyebrow at him.

'_Yours'_ the bluenette thought still with a flushed face, but he didn't say a word.

"Okay, enough you two. We'd like to leave before the sun goes down." Max interrupted. He was a little tired of the two lovebirds' argument.

"So, we'll meet a few days later at the wood apartment house. Take care you guys and please try to work together and don't fight so much." Rei said and took his backpack half on his shoulder.

Kai sighed deeply and rolled his eyes in blasé. "I still can't believe that I agreed to this."

Takao took his hands on his hips and looked straight at him. "Don't be so grumpy, Kai. Think that we're on a vacation. It'll be fun. Besides if anything happens we still have our blades."

Rei looked at them with a stern look and raised his hand. "Oh, I think I forgot to tell you … no beyblades."

"What?" Kai and Takao cried in unison and they looked at the raven haired with wide eyes. They didn't know if they'd either heard right or Rei had joked with them. Their beloved beyblades were the most important and the last thing what they would leave at home! Till now they hadn't gone anywhere without their blades and Rei told them that they couldn't bring them with them?

"As I said, without any modern equipments and help. You have to get through only relying on your own strength." Rei announced while he took Dragoon from Takao. Although the bluenette wasn't happy that he had to leave his blade here he gave it to him reluctantly.

"And what if something happens and we want to call help or anything?" Kai asked, unwillingly to give Dranzer when the Chinese turned to him. He always had his phoenix with him and he didn't like trusting anyone with his blade, because he didn't trust anyone in the first place. Okay, so he knew he could trust his friends, but still, he wasn't pleased to give it to Rei, at least not so easily.

"If you have any trouble there are some flares in Takao's backpack. So you don't have to worry. But if you're scared that a bear or something wants to eat you, climb up to the first and tallest tree." The raven haired teased and reached out his hand to Kai who was blusing angrily.

Takao and Max chuckled.

However, the dual haired still argued and he didn't want to give it. He tried to find a reason for Rei to let him keep his blade. "Yeah and how can we know for sure that you won't use yours or ours to for that matter?" Kai raised his eyebrow suspiciously at them. He knew he had a good point there.

Rei crossed his arms and looked annoyed back at him "To your information, Max and I left Driger and Draciel at home. So there is no way we could use them. Besides, you of all people should know that we wouldn't use your blades unless it was necessary. And even if we had to use them we're still not sure if they would listen to us. So, you can give Dranzer to me without any worries, Kai."

"But if you lose it…" Kai started. He was acting more like a child who was about to lose his teddy bear.

A vein popped on Rei's face and the others had lost their patience also. "Kai!" all three shouted at Kai and he jumped a little.

The dual haired then made a scowl and unwillingly placed his blade in Rei's hand. Then he added in a murmur - "Just…take care of him, okay?"

Rei sweatdrooped and looked disbelieved at him. He started to lose his patience towards his old friend. Since when has Kai started being so pesky?

He clenched his teeth, trying to keep his cool. "Kai. I've had a blade **and** bitbeast almost as long as you. So there's no need to tell me how to take care of it. Okay?"

After a long and exhausting complain, which Kai had made, he gave his blade to Rei. Because in the end he didn't have a choice and had to accept the situation.

"Well then, see you later guys!" Takao said and waved goodbye. He then took his own backpack on his shoulder and started skipping towards the right path.

Kai watched him for a while before he too started to follow Takao, but then Rei had called him back with one last advice. Kai, however, didn't know whether to rake it as a teasing or an advice though. "Just one thing, Kai. Enjoy every second. Forget what happened in these days and in the past and just enjoy yourself. You should learn how to live in the present, because from the present comes the past. Every good thing, the missed possibilities and the unsaid words that we've let past us, is not always something we can bring back. Everyone deserves happiness. Just let it inside, mostly if it's right in front of you." Rei said and he gave his friend a reassuring smile.

Kai stared confused at him and tried to understand what wanted Rei tell him. He knew that he tried to help him and, though he has never said, Kai was very thankful to have such a friends like them. But for someone like him, who'd had a miserable life, it was hard to accept beautiful things that he wasn't use to. Rei's advice meant only one thing for him. That there were still a lot he had to learn and mostly what happiness really was. He couldn't remember that he'd ever felt happiness. He didn't really know what it was.

"Hey Kai! Hurry up or you'll stay behind!" The bluenette, who was far ahead, suddenly yelled back. His voice interrupted Kai's thoughts and brought him back to reality.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that because I have the map!" the dual haired snapped back though there was a slight playful tease in his voice. Then without any words or goodbye he turned on his heels and followed Takao. Max and Rei watched them for a while as they slowly got out of sight.

After Takao and Kai had disappeared among the snug trees Max turned to his lover. "Do you think they'll be alright?" the blonde asked a little worried.

"I'm sure of it, Max. Let's just leave everything for destiny. What they need now it's each other only. Far away from all problems." Rei answered and took a comforting hand on his lover's shoulder. He pulled him closer while they smiled at each other lovingly and he rested his forehead on the blonde's ones. Then they pulled away, linked their hands and turned away as they started to walk to the other direction.

The sun was already high on the sky and shone brightly down the mountain. It was a beautiful and warm summer-day. Kai and Takao were walking through the forest. They crossed over rivers, climbed small cliffs and walked through the deep forest's little, winding paths. As Kai was walking on a small, mildly trodden track he felt the leaves tiny noises beneath his feet. This made him relax a little. He loved walking in the nature where nobody was and he could listen to the silence, which only the little birds' song broke.

He watched the bluenette, who was skipping happily a few meters in front of him, amazed. He was suprised how energetic Takao was. They had been walking for hours now and Takao didn't complain or said he was tired. Kai was pleased to see him cheer again. His depressed look seemed to have disappeared and the old Takao was back.

For Kai he was always so different. He truly was a very special person. His presence, his emanation was totally different from all those people he'd met in his life. Takao could make others smile and make them happy. That was what he loved about his bluenette. No matter what happened Takao's charm could always change things for the better. His heart was so warm and pure like and angel's. He always forgave people who had made mistakes in their pasts if they regretted it and in exchange he didn't want anything from but their friendship. That was how they'd become friends too.

Kai could thank him for a lot, but mostly that the bluenette had managed to open his eyes up. That there were more important, better and beautiful things than power and thanks to him he had finally realized that he was nothing like his grandfather. Takao had made him realize that he was more than just a cold hearted, lonely and power-hungry person. In the last moment, when he thought he'd lost everything and he was left alone on the ice, Takao was the first one who had reached out his hand towards him. He saved his life and not only from death but also from the dark. It was thanks to Takao that Kai had gotten another chance.

Even so, after all this time it was still a wall that seemed unbroken. He wished he could be like Takao. He desired those happy and good feelings that Takao had, but no matter how much he wanted it deep inside him there was always some kind of force what had never let him to open completely up. He wasn't sure that he could ever get to know this feeling. The feeling to be loved by someone.

"At the next crossroad we have to turn right!" Kai yelled to him when he looked up from his map.

"Aye-aye Captain Kai!" Takao shouted back, skipping long ahead of him. Then he made his way right as the dual haired had told him.

Kai rolled his eyes at Takao's comment and couldn't help but smirk a little. Officially they weren't a team anymore, but they bladed and hanged together just like the good old times. But whatever happened Kai would always stay their team captain and their leader as Takao once said.

"Takao!" Kai shouted when he saw that the bluenette suddenly disappeared around the next corner. He didn't want him to go too far. He wanted to make sure to keep him in sight. "Takao!" he called again, but no answer. Kai's heart suddenly skipped double by the silence. Why didn't he answer? Then sudden fear captured him that something might have happened to Takao.

He quickly speeded up and ran forwards. When he turned on the corner his eyes widened when he didn't find the blue haired. Takao was nowhere to be seen. It was very shocking and at the same time it felt impossible, because Kai had just turned his attention elsewhere for a minute and now Takao was gone! He felt the panic grow in him and he was about to call for him again when suddenly something hard hit his head from above.

"Ouch." Kai groaned and touched the point on his head where he got the hit. Then he looked down and saw a red apple by his feet.

"Hehe, sorry! I couldn't catch it. You okay, Kai?" The dual haired looked up and his eyes widened again when he saw Takao. He was hanging with two legs upside down on a tree branch like a pouch-mouse.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kai asked while he couldn't decide that he should be worried or angry.

"I thought I would gather some apples that we could take with us. They seemed very delicious." Takao grinned while he was holding the apples in his arms.

"Stop fool around and come down already." Kai growled and looked at him with a frow. He was rather afraid that the bluenette might fall down and he didn't want him to get hurt.

"Okay!" Takao cried back playfully then with a fast and clever movement the next moment he landed beside Kai. "Here, I took some for you too!"

The dual haired looked confused and unsure at him. It was still an odd and strange feeling for him to receive kindness and care from the bluenette. He wasn't used to such things. Then slowly he took the apple from the smiling Takao and murmured. "Thanks."

"No problem!" The bluenette smiled at him gently, which made Kai's heart skip.

He wanted to return the smile, but for him it somehow didn't work. He just wasn't able to do it. He moved his gaze away from Takao's brown eyes and walked away. The bluenette watched him for a while as Kai walked further forwards. The dual haired wasn't able to catch the sadness in the younger teen's eyes. Takao wanted so much to see Kai smile. If only just once. A real, true smile. Nothing could cheer him up more than to see his beloved Phoenix's true smile. He decided that he would make Kai's life better. He would do anything to make him happy.

When the sun had gone down and the darkness had reached them they camped down at one of the forest's calm points where they thought was safe to spend the night. Kai brought some wood and made a campfire while Takao was working to set up the little tent which he'd brought with himself in his backpack.

"I didn't know you knew how to set up a tent." Kai stated as he watched the bluenette work.

"I didn't. Daichi showed me when we trained a few days in the forest. Of course you don't know because you weren't there. That was the time when you guys left, including you, so Daichi and I had to become partners ... Man, it's been a long time, though I still remember that we almost were done for when the forest burnt into flames. Lucky we had our blades and worked together." Takao told him while he was working to straighten the last rope.

"I-I didn't know that." Kai whispered in a shocking voice as he listened to him. For a minute the coldness had vanished and worry and guilt appeared in his eyes instead. He also remembered that time, though he knew why had he done it. Takao also knew and he understood. But the thought that he was so mean and he had left his angel still bothered him. Who knew what could have happened to Takao. It would have been his fault if something had happened to him. He could never forgive himself if Takao had gotten hurt. This made him feel more guiltier. He didn't notice his attitude's change when he spoke in a soft tone. "I'm sorry."

Takao looked at him instantly. He was suprised when he heard Kai apologize and then he saw the guilt in older friend's eyes. "Kai…" he started walking towards him, but he accidently tripped on one of the straightened rope and fell.

Before Kai could realise what he was doing he caught the bluenette before he hit the ground. Takao went total shocked and froze. He felt his face heat up when he suddenly found himself in Kai's strong arms. He felt the other blader's warmth and heart beat, which made butterflies appear in his stomach. He felt himself shivering inside like crazy. Slowly, he raised his head and looked into those beautiful crimson eyes which gazed into his owns with something inexplicable glow.

Takao saw confusion and shock as their eyes locked together. They were so close. The sudden atmosphere between them, the awkward silence and the heated air stunned them. Kai felt his body tensing and his heart speeded up as he looked into those deep mahogany eyes. Takao was so beautiful. Kai's emotions rushed him. Then that feeling he always felt whenever Takao was way too close to him appeared. It was … frightening.

Kai slowly unwrapped his arms from Takao's back and waist. Then he put on his usual emotionless self, turned away from him and walked back to the fire. Takao was standing there confused. "We should start making something to eat." Kai said in a monotone voice. He didn't look at Takao. Instead he tried hard to keep his gaze away from the bluenette, who was still watching him after their moment.

During their cooking, works and dinner Takao tried to catch Kai's eyes again, but the dual haired didn't look at him. Not even a glance. Whenever Takao tried to make a conversation with him to break this awkward silence, Kai only gave short and brief answers. He didn't show any interest or care at all. After dinner they made themselves ready for bed. Kai spread his own sleeping bag beside the fire and Takao went to his tent. Then he turned to Kai. "If you want, you can sleep in the tent too." offered him niecely.

"I will be okay here, thanks." Kai answered coldly and lay down.

"But I have enough space for both of us. You don't have to lie on the ground outside." Takao said further in a soft tone. He would be more glad if Kai lay safely near him than outside on the ground. And he didn't deny that he would feel safer by his presence.

"I said I will be fine here, Kinomiya." Kai snapped at him with a stern look which burned into Takao's soft eyes. Then without any more words he turned around to his right side and placed his head down.

The young teen stood there for a minute and gathered himself together. He felt so terrible and miserable, but he didn't want to burst out his feelings in front of Kai. Tears appeared in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. He murmured quietly - "Goodnight Kai." then he went to his tent and lay down.

Kai was laying there for long and his eyes gazed distantly into the darkness. Somehow he didn't manage to fall asleep. He felt the guilt dwell in his chest. He knew he had hurt Takao, again, but he didn't understand why. Why was he so rough and cold towards him? Takao was so nice and he made a sweet offer to him. What had he done? He'd refused it disrespectfully. How could have he been such a cold hearted bastard to him? He didn't even deserve Takao's friendship. Sometimes he wished he wouldn't have fallen in love with the bluenette, and that he'd rather drowned into that ice cold lake in Russia. Then his heart wouldn't hurt so much now and he could die in peace. But he knew he would always love Takao. He had to live with this pain and the thought that the blue angel would never be his because he could never tell him. There was no way that the bluenette would love him back anyway. Kai made a deep sigh then slowly closed his eyes and fell into a slumber.

But Kai wasn't the only who couldn't fall asleep. In the tent Takao was laying on his left side while his watered eyes looked into nothing. He felt so broken and hurt. He still heard Kai's hard words, which had hit him harshly. He didn't know what to do anymore. Why was the dual haired so often harsh to him? Takao noticed that he was colder towards him sometimes than the others, but why? What had he done? Did Kai really hate him so much? Takao felt his hot little tears started rolling down on his cheeks, that till now had been hold back. Why, why couldn't he make Kai smile?

'_Kinomiya'._

That word. He still heard it clearly in his head when Kai had called him on his surname and not Takao. He felt more tears stream down his face while he hugged his covers tighter. He didn't know how long could he bear this pain in his heart. He was so deep in love, but Kai would never love him back. It was hopeless. He had to live with this pain and sorrow till death.

But it didn't matter. He would live with it, even if his love would never be returned. Because it was worth it. Whatever happened and whatever Kai said or did Takao was sure of one thing. That behind Kai's cold walls there was a warm and soft heart which wanted to get free. He wanted to help him and Takao knew that deep inside the dual haired needed this help too, even he didn't admit it. Takao decided that he would make it. He couldn't die until he made the person who he loved the most happy. He didn't care what it cost him. The tears slowly dried up as he was laying there and now determined about his decision.

Then he felt his eyes became hard and heavy and let them closed as he slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Sue: That's for today, hope you like it! *grins***

**Kai: I was made a fool and tortured again.**

**Sue: Yep. *nods***

**Kai: I was made a jerk and at the same time showed as I'm a poor devil.**

**Sue: Yep.**

**Kai: Why the freakin hell ME?**

**Sue: Because you're Kai and we aouthors love to torture always the favorite main characters, even if we don't belong them. Takao might be the next one. *winks***

**Kai: Uhuh - What?**

**Sue: Don't you worry it can get only worse. *sly glint***

**Kai: Listen here, If anything happens with Takao you'll...**

**Sue: *yawns* Yeah-yeah, I know I'll be thrown out of the window, it's now a run-downed thing. *waves off*... But not now. ****So, readers continuation comes... Till then don't foget to push the button below. ;) Bye! *waves***

**Kai: I hate this.  
**


	4. Evil omen

**Sue: Hi you guys! Here comes the next one! Sorry, if you have to wait always a little long for the next chappies, but this was exceptionally long to write and the fifth one won't be much shorter, too. Still I hope you enjoy and won't get bored. ;D Now here comes the real drama so you better prepare yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki, not me. It's only fan-made and I don't earn any money with my fics!  
**

**Warning: rated 'M'. This is a boy+boy love story. In this chappy there will be lot of drama, angst and hurt, but slight humor, too.**

**Note: Bunch of thanks to my beta reader R.M.L., for Ralyena Starrling my faithful reader and all of you, who read and review for me! :)**

**Read and enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Evil omen**

**

* * *

**

The next day was grey and cloudy. The rising sun peeped out here and there among the clouds time to time. Although, it didn't rain the pale and lightly rising fog there was a feeling of evil omen. Something bad was under the way.

Kai moved slightly in his sleep. His dream slowly faded away and his mind came back to reality. He felt the sun's warmth on his face as it shone through the trees' shroud, and he groaned. He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to stay in his dream and not wake up for a long time. But no matter how hard he tried his senses told him that it was time to get up now. He winced annoyed while the beams kept shining on his pale, painted cheeks. Kai turned on his stomach and buried his face onto his sleeping bag. Why couldn't that stupid sun move away?

The dual haired groaned again and buried his face so much that his nose hurt by the heavy push. He was lying there for a while longing to get back to his dream. That nice dream what he had about Takao…

They were flying for long through the big white clouds. Takao was sitting on Dragoon while Kai was sitting on Dranzer. They were flying side by side and Takao smiled gently at Kai who returned a same soft smile. Kai was happy. He'd never felt so free and carefree. Every bad memory and nightmare disappeared and the only thing that filled his heart was love. His love towards Takao. Nothing existed around them. Only the two of them and they were flying now to their destination where their love would be fulfilled. The scene soon changed and the two teens were standing face to face while Kai hold Takao's hands gently and they smiled at each other lovingly. The soft sand under their feet and the sound of the waves as they lashed softly onto the beach, stars and planets circled above them. All this gave an intimate aura.

Deep crimson looked into mahogany. Kai then placed a hand on Takao's cheek and stroked it gently. The bluenette smiled cheerful at the dual haired showed all his love towards him. Kai's heart speeded up like it went crazy by Takao's smile and he couldn't help but broke a true and a beautiful smile that Takao had ever seen on him. Kai wasn't afraid to show Takao how much he meant to him. There was no need to hide his feelings anymore. Not for Takao. The bluenette loved him back and that was the best thing that had ever happened to him. They were together and Kai would never let go of this feeling. He would never leave Takao. He would give anything to the bluenette. All his trust and all his love. Everything his angel deserved. Even the most important thing what he'd left so long – himself.

Their eyes gazed each other and they both lost in the strong contact. Kai pulled Takao to a tight, but soft embrace. He wrapped his strong arms around Takao's slim waist and held him protectively. They stood there for a while just listening the silence and the other one's heart beat. Then they parted so that their eyes meet again and then Kai leaned slowly down. Their faces got closer while their bodies were shaking terrible by the desire to feel each other's love. Takao closed his eyes and Kai looked at the blue haired teen with half lidded eyes before he finally let go everything and closed the distance between them…

That was when Kai woke up. He was so annoyed. He had the best dream he'd had ever in his life and it was ruined at the best part. Why did he had to fucking wake up? He growled irritated and he captured the fabric of his sleeping bag in his teeth, as he bit on it, hard. If he couldn't have Takao for himself at least he could have him in his dreams. The dual haired could die of the curiosity to get to know how it would feel like. He ignored that his nose hurt and instead he sank deeper in his thoughts about Takao...

Those soft pink lips. How did they taste? Surely they had to be warm and soft as Takao himself. Man, that gorgeous body. How many times he had watched when Takao came out from the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, his hair hanging free over his shoulder giving Kai a quite seductive view. Not to mention when Kai walked 'accidently' past by the bathroom a few times and peeked inside to see Takao standing naked behind the glass-wall. Oh how he wished he could touch that body. That silky golden skin. Oh…

Kai's eyes snapped open suddenly. He was shocked by his own thoughts. Since when did he have such a pervert thoughts about Takao? God he had to stop thinking. Get back to reality, get back to reality… Kai told to himself. Man, he needed to get up now, his nose hurt now really that he was lying on it, and he also felt something hard under his trousers and he was sure that it wasn't his leg.

After Kai got up and packed his sleeping bag in his backpack he made a campfire to make breakfast ready for them. It was still a bit early and since he still didn't hear any noise from the tent he supposed that Takao was still sleeping. Making sure not to make any noise, Kai snuck up to the tent and peeked inside to see if the bluenette was really there.

A small smile appeared on Kai's face when he saw his secret crush sleeping. The bluenette was snuffing quietly in his sleep. He was lying curled up like a child, one hand cuddling onto his covers while the other one was under his head. A few blue locks covered his cheek lightly and he had an adorable sleeping expression. Kai found it incredible cute to see Takao so innocent. He wanted to stroke his cheek, push away those silky blue locks from his face and give a soft kiss on his head.

But he knew he couldn't do that. All his feelings, all his desires and all his dreams about Takao were only fantasies. There was no way it could ever become true. He was a Hiwatari. He was the last descendant of a patrician family whose fate was the same from generation to generation. They earned money, they became rich and had power over everything they'd compassed. But they were always alone. They lived a lonely, cold life. Although they'd got married with another rich woman or man from a noble house, they didn't married for love. It was marriage of convenience. This curse hit Kai too. He could guess he would live the same life. Why would his life be better than his forefathers'? He had grown up in an Abbey where his own grandfather had sent him to and where only hate and evil surrounded him.

There was no love and no kindness. Only training, training and more training. They'd gotten beat many times if they didn't do something good or they made mistakes. They had learned to take care of themselves and that they were alone and they couldn't count on anyone. Only themselves. But finally, that time was over. Kai managed to get rid of Biovolt and started a new life with his friends. Still, after so many years Kai couldn't get rid of his grandfather, Voltaire. Those nightmares about his past were still bothering and haunting him and Kai had that bad feeling that he might never be able to get rid of them. It seemed just as hopeless as the thought that Takao would never return his feelings.

Kai sunk deeper and deeper into the distance as he watched the sleeping bluenette and he realized how long the distance between him and Takao really was. He saw now how far Takao was from him than Kai could never reach him. The dual haired withdrew silently letting Takao sleep a little more and he went back to the fire to make their breakfast.

It didn't take much time when noise was heard from the little tent and soon Takao came out. He straightened his blue farmer jacket and tied his midnight blue hair up in a ponytail. The smell of tea and the freshly roasted bacon definitely woke Takao up. Usually, he loved to sleep as long as he could but when it came about breakfast he woke up faster than you would say "let it rip!". That Kai knew very well and he wasn't disappointed when he saw the stretching teen. He had to hide a chuckle by it. Some things never changed.

"Good morning Kai!" Takao greeted him with a cheerful smile as he walked towards the campfire were Kai was serving breakfast for them.

Kai put on his usual emotionless attitude on like he always did but he didn't act as cold as yesterday. He regretted that he'd acted so rough towards Takao terribly. The bluenette was always nice to him and Kai treated him like a mop. He didn't want to be mean to Takao but it was hard for him open up and be friendly when he felt an incredible bitterness in his chest. It hurt him so much that he had to stand Takao's presence and he couldn't show the bluenette how he really felt about him. However, Kai didn't know if this was really love he felt. How could you know that you were really in love if you had never felt it before?

Kai wasn't sure if he would ever get to know the feeling of love because the only person who had such a place in his heart was Takao, and nobody else. But Takao would never be his. There was no hope that they could ever be together and without Takao Kai's life would never be entire. There would be only their friendship that connected them.

But it was hard for Kai to face the thought that they could only be friends. He felt how it desperately tortured him day after day. It annoyed him and it was hard not to show it openly. Especially for Takao.

The young teen was standing in front of him with a cheerful smile on his face and Kai felt like a dumbass. The words were caught in his throat and he didn't know how to react at first. He wanted so badly to return the smile but for some reason he couldn't break that coldness in his heart. He was scared.

Screw it. Was he a Hiwatari or was he a Hiwatari? Yes he was! He was Kai Hiwatari who wasn't afraid of anything – at least that was what he always showed everyone else – and he wouldn't start now.

So he took a breath and murmured with a not too cold tone. - "Morning." Then he turned to fill two cups of coffee. There. He did the first step to show a little kindness towards the bluenette. Namely: he'd said more than a simple 'hn'.

However, Takao seemed more than pleased by Kai's short but nice greet. It wasn't often that the dual haired greeted him like that. Takao was glad to see Kai in a good mood and not as grumpy as yesterday. Maybe this trip would really help Kai to get rid of his sadness and his nightmares. At least he hoped so. He tried to forget what happened yesterday evening and start a new day with new hope. Takao wanted to push through what he'd decided to complete, namely to make Kai happy. He had no idea how he should start it but he wouldn't give up so easily. If Takao couldn't tell Kai how he really felt for him then at least he could make the older male smile, because that Takao wanted so much to see him do.

The bluenette walked to the campfire and took his own breakfast from Kai before he sat down at a trunk. But just as he did the bluenette jumped quickly up with a yelp and he almost dropped his breakfast. Kai blinked surprised at him. "What the heck?" Takao cried and he looked down to see what had given him the sudden pain.

On the trunk was a little hedgehog who definitely found a very good place for sleeping. Though, the little animal didn't expect that someone would sit on it. It was very annoyed and glared angrily at Takao with its little eyes. The bluenette glared back at the hedgehog while he stroked his still hurt butt. Kai chuckled and Takao gave a glare to him. "Kai!"

"What?" The dual haired asked and he tried hard to stop chuckling but he couldn't help that the scene was so funny. He tried to stay calm and not burst out laughing. "I didn't see it was there." He answered honestly.

"Then where the heck did this thing come from?" Takao asked in a shrill voice and pointed at the hedgehog that seemed very peeved and growled at the blue haired teen. (Yes hedgehogs can growl. I've heard it once. :P)

Kai shrugged and answered in a teasing tone. "Maybe it played kamikaze and tried to suicide itself but it didn't expect that its killer had such a big butt." Kai said and he took his cup of tea.

A vein appeared on Takao's face and he glared angrily at the dual haired. "I don't have big butt!" He shouted.

"Well, ask the hedgehog." Kai said shortly and he took a sip of his tea.

Takao blinked dumbly and when Kai didn't pay attention he turned his head and took a look on his backside and he made a stroke on his butt. Did he really have big butt? Usually, Takao didn't pay attention too much on his body. He liked himself just the way he was, but when Kai told him he had big butt his attention wandered instantly around his body. Did he look fat? Did Kai think he didn't look good? Man, he started to act like a teenager school girl, but still.

Kai looked up from his tea and noticed Takao who was still busy with admiring himself and Kai almost coughed in his teacup. The bluenette looked so adorable with his innocent face, yet, typical Takao: so obvious.

The hedgehog skipped the two teens' 'show' and with a last growl it crawled away.

After they'd finished breakfast Kai made sure to rake out the fire while Takao was busy to take down the tent and packed it into his backpack. Then they started to walk through the forest and they made their way towards the higher mountains where their destination was. They were glad it didn't rain because it would make their way harder. Walking on a slippery and muddy path wouldn't be so easy and last but not least, not safe. However, the weather didn't seem friendly but it was still warm.

Same as yesterday, Takao went ahead while Kai was walking behind him a few meters. Takao still felt a little embarrassed about that scene he'd had with that hedgehog and he blushed slightly. He still saw Kai's chuckling face in front of him. He didn't say that he wasn't happy to see Kai finally smiling, even if it was just a bit, because it was more than Takao expected. His problem was that whenever Takao made Kai laugh he always made a fool of himself in front of the dual haired. Although those things happened accidentally Takao couldn't help but blushing deep. He hated blushing because he became more embarrassed and that made him blush more.

Takao didn't know why, but lately he had been blushing more than his whole life. Was it because of Kai? Takao didn't know but one thing he knew, as he grew and got more mature, he'd realized that feelings were very complicated. Mostly when it came to love. Kai was the same. The dual haired was like a closed book for Takao. A hard closed book. To open it you had to find the key and that was what Takao had been searching for so long. He wanted to make Kai open up for him. He just didn't know where to start.

Kai, who was walking behind Takao, kept looking into the map he was holding in front of him, just to make himself busy and to keep his gaze off Takao's beautiful form. It didn't work. Kai's eyes gazed distantly at the map while his mind was about the other teen and he couldn't seem to focus. Why couldn't he get rid of this feeling? Why was Takao always in his head? It was so flustering and it was hard for him to hold back his rushing feelings from time to time and not lose control. His nerves tensed and his nails dug deep into the paper he was holding, so he almost burst it.

Why was life so cruel? Why couldn't he have Takao for himself? Didn't he deserve happiness too? Kai felt like he would rather rip his heart out from his chest and threw it as far as he could than to feel this pain anymore. He would prefer to live without a heart than to live with a feeling that he didn't deserve and would never have. Although his friends said that he'd become more open and he wasn't as cold as when they'd first met, Kai still meant that deep inside he could never forgive himself. There was something, or someone, who didn't let him forgive himself.

However, Kai was still here and he was still with his friends. Even though he felt guilty each time he acted rough with his friends - especially towards Takao - there was still another feeling that gave him hope and told him not to give up. Kai often heard that voice in dreams. It was deep but soft, a very friendly voice that told him to never give up. Was there really hope? Was there someone who wanted to help him to get over every bad thing and become happy? It took a long time, but eventually Kai found out who always was there to give him hope.

More punctually it wasn't a person, but a spirit. Namely Dranzer. His lovely bitbeast, who was always with him and made Kai strong and gave him courage to fight back against his fears. The phoenix's power was overwhelming, yet, beautiful and gorgeous.

Takao had told Kai once that he and Dragoon had not just a very strong contact with each other but they often talked to each other. It amazed Kai because he hadn't heard Dranzer's voice for a long time, though he wished he could hear his phoenix's voice.

Dranzer was his only and best friend who was there when he was a child. When he felt alone and lonely he pulled out his bit and admired the tiny picture of the phoenix and it gave him strength and a hidden thought that he wasn't all alone. But then, one day it had happened, in his dream he'd heard Dranzer's voice and since then they had become closer to each other.

Kai felt strong and confident by his phoenix side, but after he'd met his friends and Takao, his strength grew even more. Takao was his first light in the darkness after such a long time and Kai slowly started to believe in a happier life that he always wished for. But the darkness appeared again and wanted to keep Kai down and keep him in his nightmares. Kai's past was haunting him and he didn't know if he could defeat it again.

"Hey Kai!" Takao's sudden call snapped Kai out if his thoughts. He looked up from his map and his crimson eyes looked at the smiling teen that walked towards him. "What are you doing? You have been studying that map for a half an hour and you haven't paid attention even for a minute. You'll miss every beautiful thing we pass."

Kai blinked dazed at the younger teen, trying not to let his gaze wander below to those soft, pink lips. 'So beautiful… I wonder how they taste.' Kai quickly shook his head mentally. Then he cleared his throat tactfully and said determined. "I'm just studying where we're going. If I calculate right then we'll reach a bridge where the river turns in two hours."

Takao looked at the map then at Kai and said friendly. "Let me take the lead for a while, Kai."

"What? No way!" The dual haired snapped at him and snatched the map away before Takao could take it.

The bluenette frowned at him and took his hands on his hips. God, he didn't understand why Kai was so stubborn, but even so, he still spoke in a gentle tone. "Come on now, Kai. Don't be so stubborn. You don't have to always do everything on your own. We should work together as Rei said. Besides, we are on vacation so you can take a break and let me take the lead for a while." Takao insisted. He wanted to prove to Kai that he wasn't useless and he also could do things right.

"Yeah, and then we'll get lost in the forest because of you." Kai growled at the blue haired.

"No, we won't," Takao rolled his eyes. "Now stop acting so grumpy and give me that map!" Then he took the map out of Kai's hand before the dual haired could realize it.

Kai wasn't so sure that Takao knew how to study a map and coordinate, but for once he didn't resist. He let Takao in charge and they continued their way towards the bridge. It was weird, but it seemed Takao enjoyed that he too could take part in the role and not just following others all the time, though Kai was the oldest of them, had the best leading skills and took care of his teammates. For Takao, Kai was much more to them than that though, because the bluenette knew that Kai was more than what he showed the world. Takao looked at Kai as a hero who was strong and brave, and still he was humble and never self-centered. At least not anymore.

As they kept walking Takao's enthusiasm grew because he was sure they were walking in the right direction. His mind was all over the amazing dual haired who was walking now ahead of him and the bluenette didn't even deny that he liked the nice view that Kai's hot and muscular body gave. God, how could someone be so good looking and sexy without realizing it? Takao peeked up from the map from time to time, admiring Kai's hot back side. His eyes wandered up and down on the dual haired's body and the bluenette unwittingly licked his lips. 'Man, he has a gorgeous ass...' Takao thought but the next moment he had to move away quickly not to walk at a tree.

Kai looked up on the cloudy sky gazing the beams, which shone among the white clouds here and there. He sighed softly and his sad crimson eyes rested on the path again. This place sure was beautiful and calm, and far away from the big noises and people. Here they could really be by themselves. In nature there was something that at other places - among lot of people – you could never be able to find. Only here you could find, namely yourself. And they were here now, far away from the civil world, and Kai still couldn't enjoy it. For some reason he didn't feel that peace and the feeling of freedom that he always felt. His thoughts were swirling and in his chest there was a mortifying pain that became more and more unbearable.

More than two hours later they reached the cliffs where the trees were thin and the large river streamed beneath the cliffs, lashing lightly against the stones. Kai looked around in wonder at the beautiful landscape and then he turned to Takao who had stopped too and was studying the map minutely. A small frown appeared on Kai's face and he walked to the bluenette. "Takao."

The blue haired teen didn't look up just kept gazing the map while an uncomprehending expression was on his face. Kai had a feeling that something wasn't right because he was sure that they shouldn't be here. Kai stopped beside Takao and he looked at the map. "I don't understand it. I'm sure we've come the right way and here is the sign of the bridge which we have to cross over, but…" Takao trailed off with a frown and he looked around minutely. His brown eyes searched around the land but there was no bridge. "… but it's nowhere to be seen." He didn't understand. How could this be?

Kai took the map from Takao and checked over the path which they had come, and then it hit him. "Of course you can't see it because you overlooked it you moron!" The dual haired snapped at him sharply. "We should have turned to north at this point not to east. I can't believe that we have to turn back now!" Kai shouted flustered and he felt his anger boil in him.

"Kai, calm down already! I'm sorry that I overlooked it but there isn't anything we can do now, and there is no reason to get all worked up. We have to go back, that's it." Takao told him soothingly. He didn't understand what was up with Kai. Usually he never acted like this. Something wasn't right and Takao felt an inexplicable feeling in his chest.

Kai's eyes got darker and he glared angrily at the bluenette. "Yes, we have to go back and this is because of you! We've lost more than two hours and who knows how long it will take to find the right way and to reach that stupid bridge! _Oh no, we won't get lost. Don't worry, Kai,_ _I know where we have to go_." Kai imitated. "Yeah, you did it Einstein! Not only did I let myself get talked to this stupid trip that Rei had planned so cleverly – yeah, it's very brilliant – and I have to spend my whole time with you! Nooo, that was not enough. You just had to play a smartass and now we're lost! And this is only your fault!" Kai's harsh tone was scary. He clenched his fists by the anger and tried to hold back his fury. He didn't know what was happening to him but something overwhelming made a pressure on him and he started to lose control.

Takao looked shocked at the older teen who had buried his deep crimson eyes into his soft brown ones. What happened to Kai? He had never acted like this and he saw that the dual haired had a strange gloom in his eyes that Takao didn't know what was, but it made him scared. "Kai! God, what's wrong with you? I said I was sorry. I can't believe that you're angry with me just because I missed the path. There must be something else that bothers you because I can see it and I want to help you, Kai... Please, tell me what's wrong!" Takao begged him and he felt his eyes water up. He felt so miserable about the way Kai had talked to him, but he was desperate to help the dual haired anyway.

"What's wrong with me? You are the one who always bothers me, Takao! You! I can't believe that life was so fucking cruel that our paths had to be crossed! Why are you so friendly towards me after everything I've done to you? Why? I don't need your kindness! Why can't you just leave me alone and mind your own business?" Kai shouted furiously and the throbbing pain in his chest grew. "I wish we'd never met!"

"Kai!" Takao said in a shocked voice as he looked hurt at the dual haired. Hot tears appeared on his brown eyes but the world champion didn't let them fall. He couldn't believe what Kai said to him. This couldn't be true! He shook his head slowly while he shivered. "Kai, please. I know you and…" he started but he was cut off roughly.

"What do you know? Nothing! You don't know even a single thing about me! I'm tired of you, Kinomiya!" The dual haired cried harshly as it came out of his mouth. He was trembling all in his body by the anger and it was like he could explode any minute by the fury, pain and the desperate that filled him up.

"Kai!" The blue haired cried desperately now as he stepped closer to Kai with shaking legs and put a hand on his shoulder to appease him. But just as he did it was like a bolt of electronic passed through Kai's body and he suddenly shrank back like Takao's touch was a hot brand for him. "Don't touch me!" Kai roared and Takao flinched a few steps by the teen's reaction. The dual haired's expression was furious as his pupils narrowed dangerously and he looked so… scared? He glared heatedly at Takao as he lost all his control over his feelings and he let out everything that was screaming in him. "I don't want you to touch me ever again! I hate you!"

Kai's whole body froze and it was like time had stopped. Suddenly, he realized what he had done. The world started swirling around him vertiginously and Kai felt himself fall into a dark cleft. No... This couldn't be. This was a nightmare. He couldn't have just said that. He didn't mean it. He was standing there stunned and looked with pale face and wide eyes at Takao, who had a hurt expression on his face that till now Kai had never seen.

The bluenette couldn't speak. He just stared at Kai shocked and a bunch of tears were in his eyes. He couldn't believe it. How could Kai say this to him? Did he really hate him so much? Takao couldn't believe that Kai had lied to him all the time, that he just pretended they were friends and he had never liked him, not even a bit. Takao was shivering like crazy all in his body while he tried hard to hold back a sob. It was like someone had stabbed a knife in his chest.

Kai swallowed harshly and reached out one hand towards Takao while he stepped closer, but the bluenette flinched. "Takao… I…" Kai started and his voice shuddered. The younger teen shook his head slowly then he turned around and ran off. "Takao!" Kai cried and ran after him.

He felt so terrible. He never wanted to say those words and he didn't even know what had happened with him. It was like he wasn't even himself, but someone else. Still, that didn't matter now, because only one thing that was important was to catch up with Takao before he would lose him forever. He ran as fast as he his legs could carry him trying desperately not to lose the bluenette out of sight. "Takao! Please… stop!" Kai called him again and he hoped that Takao might stop, but the bluenette ran so fast as Kai had never seen him till now.

The dual haired rushed through trees and bushes. He felt his heart speed up as it thumped hard against his chest and he was choking by the pant for breath. Kai ran past a tree, the branch cut sharply his painted cheek and slight blood ran down on his face but he ignored it. He couldn't stop. He had to keep going. If he lost Takao he might never see the bluenette again.

Takao ran and ran fast as he could, and he didn't look back. He didn't see where he was going and he didn't even care. He just ran where his legs lead him. He wanted to get away from everything and everyone as far as possible. His hot tears, which he'd tried to hold back, were streaming down on his cheeks. He was so broken that nothing mattered anymore. Not even if he died. He didn't have anything to live for anymore. What was the reason to live if your one and only true love hated you?

Takao lost all his hope about telling Kai how he really felt about him. "Takao!" In the distance he could hear Kai's voice, which was far behind him, and this made the bluenette speed up even more. He didn't know what gave him so much strength to run so fast but his legs didn't slow for a minute. His heart beat painfully in his chest and told him to stop but his mind was screaming no, and Takao ran further. He couldn't stop. He couldn't let Kai see him crying like this because then he would feel even more ashamed.

The trees grew thinner and when Kai reached the downhill there were only rocks and cliffs overtopped them and under the river streamed rapidly. The next moment a loud scream filled the air and Kai snapped his head frightened. His eyes went plate wide on his pale face and his heart stopped for a moment. A few meters in front of him he saw as Takao slipped on the wet rocks and fell down from the high cliff while his body slapped to the downhill, drifting more rocks after him. The bluenette fell into the whirling river which then engulfed him.

"Takao!" Kai cried and threw his backpack from him down with a fast movement and then without any hesitation he threw himself into deep river.

The water was cold and vertiginous. It made it impossible to swim and if Kai wasn't careful he could get slapped against a rock. He kicked himself forwards to reach the younger teen who was drifting unconscious by the river. Kai swam desperately and felt every movement harder and harder but he couldn't give up. If he did Takao would die. The dual haired gathered all his strength and pushed himself further, until he reached the bluenette. He grabbed his shoulders trying to keep them above the water. Then he started swimming towards the riverbank, while he held Takao close to himself. It was hard because the backpack on Takao's back was heavy. Kai had no choice than pulled the backpack down from Takao's back, letting it go and it floated down by the river.

The dual haired grabbed with one hand the foreshore and he pulled both of them to the ground. He laid Takao down gently and looked down at him with panic face. "Ta-Takao!" Kai panted and he coughed up some water. He was shuddering slightly by the coldness, his clothes were soaked and water drops were streaming down from his wet dual-hair. He cupped Takao's wet cheeks gently and he looked worried at the unconscious teen. "God, what have I done." Kai whispered and his mouth trembled. It was his entire fault.

On the bluenette's body were many injures, his soaked clothes were red by the blood and on his face a streak of blood ran down, soaked Kai's hand. Though the young teen had serious injuries he was still alive. Kai knew that Takao needed medical attendance or else the blue haired would die. The problem was that they were far from every external assistance and without the backpack, which Kai had to let drift by the river, they couldn't call for help. They were left alone.

Kai saw that Takao's breath started becoming heavy by the beginning of sickness. He had to do something and fast. First of all he needed to find a calm place where he could bring Takao and nurse him. Kai gently placed one arm under Takao's legs while the other behind his shoulders then he picked the teen up, bringing Takao's head closer to his chest to support him and started walking back to his own backpack. Luckily, Kai found it quickly and after that he put it on his back he started to search for a safe place.

Soon the sun went down and it darkened. Deep in the forest a glimmering light filtered through the trees. After Kai had made the campfire he went to Takao who was lying still unconscious on a sleeping bag. After Kai had laid him down, and put his jacket under his head as a pillow, he took off Takao's wet clothes and put some dry ones on him from his own ones.

Kai touched Takao's cheek and felt that the bluenette's skin was hot. He put a wet cloth on his forehead to take down his fever. Takao wriggled slightly by the sudden cold touch, his closed eyes flickered and he moaned. Kai then checked the wounds which he had bandaged earlier. Takao had a deep cut on his shin-bone and two other ones on his right arm and his hand was bruised too. For not to mention the several blue-green bruises on his chest. Kai felt a terrible guilt that he was the reason that Takao was lying here between life and death and the half Russian didn't know what to do.

An hour later Takao's fever went up, his breath became rugged and the bandages bloodied. He wriggled restless on his sleeping bag and Kai tried to calm him by placing a hand on his head and hushed softly the teen, but truly he didn't know what he could do to help him anymore. He could only hope that the bluenette would live the night but it seemed beyond hope. Takao's sickness rose and Kai was so scared that he might lose him and he would be left alone. Tears started to appear in his crimson eyes. "Takao." Kai said in a choking voice, tried to hold back the tears which were massing in his eyes. "Please, Takao stay with me. Don't die. Don't leave me alone." Kai's voice broke and he buried his face into Takao's heavy chest, breathed and swallowed hard.

Among the dark and dense trees a sudden voice broke the silence. Kai snapped his head up frightened and turned his head towards the direction of the voice. It came closer. A faint noise came from the raspy bushes. Then, suddenly, two glistening white eyes appeared in the darkness. In the forest lived many creatures and not all of them were harmless. There could be wolves or bears which were dangerous, especially if they felt the smell of an injured creature.

Kai's heart speeded up by fear as he stared at those white flashing eyes, which came closer. A shiver ran down on his spine and as the noise became louder and the unknown creature came closer, slowly, Kai's eyes went wider…

* * *

**Sue: Hehe, yeah I was a little mean to stop here, but at least I can keep your curiosity. ;P And what's the use to write story if there is no excitement?... But don't worry I'll continue as soon as possible! Till then I'm waiting eagerly your comments and opinions. ;) Bye! *waves*  
**


	5. The magical spring

**Sue: Hey everyone, so here is the next one. I guess you all have waited impatiently, huh?... But now let's have some fun by reading! *grins***

**Kai: What's the fun at getting tortured?**

**Tyson: Oh no, the hell continues!**

**Sue: Aw, come one now you guys, it's not that bad. I left a very nice end of this chappy.**

**Kai, Tyson: *still sulks***

**Sue: *rolles eyes* Man, how can I survive with them?**

**Max *from the door*: Hey you guys, who wanna come down, Rei is making popcorn for us.**

**Kai, Tyson: ME! *runs to door***

**Sue: Em, hey wait for me, too, okay?... So then let's hurry with this..*coughs***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and never will, only the plot.**

**Warning: rated: 'M'. Tyka, Mare, boy+boy love, don't like it don't read it! In this chappy: hurt/comfort, angst, sadness, and romance.**

**Note: Hundreds of thanks to you R.M.L., and all of my readers. Your reviews mean a lot to me! :)**

**Sue: Okay, now let's get some popcorn. *goes to door*... It's locked...Em, guys? Hey, guys!**

***other side of the door snickers* Tyson: Sorry, but that's what you get for torturing. Bye!  
**

**Sue: Hey, that's not fair! Let me out! Let me out!... Hello?... Ugh, I think I stuck here, but they will pay for this, just wait.**

**Read and enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter: 5**

**- The magical spring -**

**

* * *

**

The strange voice, which came from the raspy bushes, became louder. The two flashing white eyes, which were one and half meter above the ground, came closer gazing constantly into the teen's eyes who was kneeling beside another teen, lying currently on a sleeping bag bleeding. The black form stopped abruptly among the dense bushes, considered if it should dare to go near.

Kai's heart was throbbing in his throat, his gaze didn't leave the creature for a minute. He couldn't know if that black thing would take advantage of the first opportunity it had to charge at them. Kai's body froze and he couldn't deny that he was scared like hell, and even though he tried hard to remain cool his mind was screaming in panic.

There was no help for them after he had to let go their only chance to call for help. They were alone in this deep and dark forest, without any weapon and Kai wasn't sure if it was enough to protect Takao with only his human power.

However, Kai had more power in him than he could ever imagine. But at this moment, he didn't feel strong at all. Instead he felt guilty thoughts take away his strength and left him with only desperateness.

If he hadn't left Dranzer with Rei … oh, how fool he was. For the first time he'd realized how lost and empty he really was without his bitbeast. Maybe he **was** a weakling, maybe the mighty power which he'd known for _his_ wasn't truly coming from him, but his phoenix.

In the reality Kai was nothing only a last descendant of a cold-blooded noble house?

However, even so, there was always something that kept Kai Hiwatari going. He would always fight to be bitter end if he had something to fight for. If he had one last aim then he would do what he could to stand up and fight.

And Kai's last aim was to protect Takao. To protect the only one who he had left. The bluenette, who was now like a faint glimmer of light - which hadn't slept in forever - always gave a tiny hope to the dual haired.

The dark creature moved again among the bushes. Slowly it started walk towards the teens. Kai froze as nervous sweat ran down his face and he swallowed. His thoughts were swriling rapidly. Maybe... maybe he could pick up a fier wood to scare away that thing? The creature suddenly stepped out from the dark bushes before Kai could take action. It stopped three meters in front of him and the fire's light revealed the owner of the two flashing eyes. Kai gasped and his eyes went wider than they already were.

In front of him stood a big, beautiful deer. It had long, large diversified horn and its strong hooves trampled lightly on the ground for not leave any trail behind it. It was like the deer wasn't trotting on the ground but on the air. In the light it could be seen that its fur was silver grey and behind the white flashing eyes, which still rested on Kai, were black pupils.

The teen watched amazed the strange creature, because he had never seen such a special deer before. Usually, these animals were very shy and if they could they avoided people and didn't go near. So why did this deer come so near to them? Wasn't it afraid they might hurt it? And why did it look so different from the others?

Kai was now sure that this creature wouldn't hurt them because if it wanted then it would've already done it, and now he was gazing the deer curiously. Then a frown appeared on his face. Maybe it was a bitbeast? He thought, but then he shook his head. No, that couldn't be. It didn't have that special aura around its body as other bitbeasts had and it was alone, and it didn't have a master around either.

Bitbeasts always lived in beyblades – excluding Dizzy who was living in Kenny's laptop - and Kai surely would've heard the sound of a beyblade if that was the case. No, this animal was real, flesh and blood.

The deer looked at Kai then it bowed its head a little so its gaze went to the injured Takao who was lying on the ground. A sudden stupid thought flashed across Kai's mind like lightning. Could it be that this deer might understand what had happened and wanted to help them? The animal stamped twice with its hoof and turned its head to the left direction.

Kai blinked confused at the deer. Then it hit him. This animal really _could_ understand them and it was like the deer wanted to show him something. Kai still looked quite doubtful though and watched as the animal turned and was walking away where it had come, but then it turned its head towards the dual haired again and that was when Kai finally understood everything. The deer wanted him to follow it.

Kai nodded slightly as he bent down and very carefully picked the fever burning Takao up in his arms, before he started walking slowly after the deer. He left everything behind him, thinking he would come back anyway to pack but now only one thing was in his mind, to get help for Takao as soon as possible.

The deer was walking ahead while Kai with slower steps a few meters back. He tried to walk fast but as careful as he could without stir the bluenette too much than necessary. He knew that it wouldn't be good for Takao's current condition. Kai was surprised that he could see the deer clearly in the darkness. It was like the animal had a special revealing in the darkness. As they walked Kai took glances here and there watching if they got followed by any predator, but the forest was so quiet and calm that made Kai unwittingly relaxed.

It was strange but he felt more comfortable and safe as he was walking after this deer than before and as they went another odd feeling started to fill Kai's body. The forest became more different like they had stepped into another place. It was much warmer and much more peaceful. Like they had reached heaven. The trees looked mellow and friendly even it was still dark and the air was clearer and the rich vegetation was full with closed flowers.

What was this place? But when Kai turned his gaze towards the deer again his eyes went wide and his chin almost dropped.

Stepping out among the trees in front of him in the small valley the most beautiful view unfolded his eyes. The moonlight reflected back from a blue lake which had a crystal spring with a little waterfall that streamed down from above the cliffs. On the shore smooth moss and sweet grass spread all over till the forest. Among the cliffs and rocks, which lay on the shore near to the water tiny, colorful flowers bloomed. The fresh warm air and the scent of the flowers and the green grass, all this together were a bewitching sight.

The deer walked into the lake then it stopped in the water and raised its gaze at Kai. The dual haired slowly started to walk towards the lake and when he reached it he could take a better look over the blue water. It was amazing how clear and glossy it was and Kai saw that something special was on the surface of the water.

Gently, he laid Takao down beside him then he took his hand into the water and he was surprised to find out it was warm. It wasn't hot and not cold. It was just perfectly warm. It gave a pleasurable feeling to Kai. He took some water in his palm and slowly raised it to his mouth. It was only a sip but it felt like he got new strength in his body. He felt how the water slowly glided down into his stomach and gave him a tiny tickling feeling before warmth filled him and his eyes snapped out.

"This is medicinal water." He said and glanced at the deer that was still standing there. Kai then quickly took a few drops of water to his slight cut on his cheek and wiped the little wound away with water. He glanced at the water again where his imagine looked back at him. He was kneeling above it for a few minutes and watched amazed as his slight cut slowly close up and the cut vanish. It was unbelievable. There were several medicinal waters in the world but Kai had never heard about such a spring that had so wonderful healing power. "It's amazing," He whispered and looked at the deer again. "Thank you."

Kai looked grateful at those white flashing eyes. Maybe it sounded dumb to thank something like an animal but he was still grateful to this deer that it led them here. Though, there were lot of things he didn't understand; this place that seemed more like paradise and how that deer had found them was a mystery beyond him, but Kai couldn't care less because now he had a little hope that this water would heal Takao.

The deer bowed at him slightly again and oddly Kai understood it. He didn't need another invitation. Quickly, he stood on his feet again and started to run back after their stuff as fast he could, knowing Takao wouldn't get hurt 'till he got back. And the sliver grey deer didn't move from its place until the older teen returned.

When Kai came back he almost fell because of the speed, while he was carrying his packed backpack carelessly and holding other stuff in his hands. Since he was in big hurry he didn't care to pack all of their stuff. Only the big things and the other stuff he could easily pick up in his hands.

He quickly made a campfire again and prepared everything. Kai totally forgot that the deer had vanished among the trees and left them alone. He was more focused to take Takao's fever away, and for that he needed to take bluenette's injures under the medicinal water. Kai placed a hand under the younger teen's back and gently started to undress him. In other circumstances Kai would take opportunity of admiring the bluenette's beautiful tanned skin but Takao was seriously injured, so Kai's thoughts were elsewhere. He was very careful to take his clothes off then slowly his bandages not to cause any pain to that sore skin.

After Kai had taken off Takao's clothes, leaving him only his boxers, he started to take off his own, while a small blush appeared on his cheeks. Although, the situation was rather uncomfortable for him, that he not just undressed Takao but revealed his own body in front of the bluenette, he didn't falter because he knew Takao was sick and Kai's focus was on _that_ only. He pushed away all his naughty thoughts. After all, Takao was lying still unconscious with burning fever, so Kai was sure he wouldn't get into a more awkward situation with him anyway.

He slowly lifted the bluenette up in his arms again and stepped into the water. The nice and warm spring made him instantly relaxed and he started deep in the water let his body sink into it. He noticed a stage which was scored into the nearest cliff-wall. It looked big enough for him to lay Takao down and the water didn't overflow on it either.

He walked over to the stage and placed the bluenette down, before he then grabbed a cloth, wetted it and started to wash the bleeding injures up from the bluenette's body. As the water touched Takao's skin the bluenette moaned restless, swirling slightly as the medicinal water's drops slowly washed away the blood from the wounds.

"Shh, it's okay," Kai kept telling him softly and he placed a hand on Takao's face, stroking his hair comfortingly. "Everything will be alright."

He was very careful with the cloth that went over Takao's skin. As he kept roaming over Takao's body he noticed how slim the younger teen really was. Kai was sure that the bluenette had lost some weight lately. He'd been watching the teen's eating habit for a while now and he noticed shocked that Takao was eating less than formerly, but the dual haired didn't know why. Could it be that Takao was sick?

Kai didn't see any difference when it came to his attitude though. Takao was cheerful as always, but he had a feeling that the bluenette had been hiding something. But wouldn't Takao tell him if something was wrong? Kai had no clue what was really happening with his angel but if Takao would get healthy again he would make sure to never see the sad face on Takao anymore. _That_ he promised himself.

Soon the bleeding stopped and thin pigment started growing on the slowly recovering wounds. Kai took Takao out from the water and he laid him on the prepared sleeping bag. Then he started to bandage his wounds again to keep them sterile. Somewhat it reassured Kai that Takao's wounds stopped bleeding but the bluenette still had high fever and this worried him very much. After he dressed Takao into warm clothes the dual haired made sure to make something to eat. Takao needed food to gain his strength again and to overcome his sickness.

«*»

Not so far away in another point of the mountain, a blonde teen was standing. His ocean blue eyes peered thoughtful at the glittering stars on the sky. He sighed softly as he folded his hands. He couldn't help having that discomfort feeling inside him that something bad would happen.

"Max, what's wrong?" Rei asked when he noticed his beloved wasn't beside him on the sleeping-bag. The young teen had been standing alone on the knoll for a while now. The blonde's expression was illegible after he'd turned back to Rei's gaze but the raven haired could still guess that he was anxious about something.

"I'm just... worried," Max answered him and turned his gaze to Rei's. "Do you think they're alright?"

The raven haired knew that his lover meant Kai and Takao. Their feelings towards each other had grown so much that they often understood each other without any words. An understanding smile curved on Rei's lips as he rose his head from his sleeping position and propped himself up with his elbow.

'_You're so caring, Max. Just like Takao. No wonder you two are best friends. You both know how to cheer other people up if they feel bad and with your kindness you touch their heart. As you did with me, my love. And I couldn't be more thankful for that. I just wish that Kai and Takao would get to know this wonderful feeling too. Maybe this will be their perfect chance_' Rei thought and smiled gently. "I'm sure they are alright Maxie. Don't you worry."

"Yeah, but what if something bad happens with them?" Max expression was still worried which made Rei frown a little. "After what Takao said about Kai on that morning, I don't know... It distresses me and for not to mention how depressed Takao looked."

Rei ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Yes, he had to admit that Max was right. Takao seemed very sorrowful lately. Rei just hoped that Kai would finally get over his cold pride and finally show his feelings. This plan was the last chance that he and Max could give their friends to confess, but if this plan didn't work then Rei doubted Takao and Kai could ever be together. It had passed too much time now and as time ran Kai and Takao would break by their own agony that gnawed them. However, Rei was worried that he would put more pressure on his beloved blonde, so he decided that he wouldn't give up and would trust his decision.

The raven haired reached out his other hand, inviting Max to come to him. The blonde smiled nicely, and walked to his lover and sat down beside Rei, who placed his hand on Max's cheek, stroking it fondly. "Max, I know you want them together and happy just as much as me, but we have to give them a little time alone. That way they can care only for each other for a while," Rei told him while he brushed away some blonde bangs from his lover face, who peered at him. "This is the last chance we can give them and the only thing we can do now is to wait, and hope. Besides, I'm sure Kai takes care for Takao. He always did, and I don't doubt him. Even if this worries me a little as well, we have to think that nothing bad will happen with them."

Max sighed softly and kissed Rei's stroking hand. "I think you're right," he smiled. "Let's hope they have as much fun as we have."

A seductive smile appeared on Rei's face and he started to caress Max's neck lightly with his fingers. "Oh yeah, we have much fun, mostly if my lovely turtle would not try to escape from me in our bed," Rei rustled and Max giggled. "It's not so pleasurable lying here alone, you know." The raven haired's voice was husky as he leaned to Max's neck and started kissing, nipping him slightly, causing shivers to run down his lover's spine and Max giggled more by the playfully temptation from the older male.

"Oh, so my Kitty wants to play with me, hm?" Max asked with mischievous glint in his eyes. He loved to tease his lover because it made the raven haired even more attractive. These little foreplays, when he let Rei to think he could get him easily, were just as pleasurable before they started their 'real fun'. Max let those little fiery and teasingly kisses pass between them while from time to time he pulled his face a little away, made his beloved tiger become more horny and impatient. It worked. As Max kept pulling his face inches away from his lover Rei's face came after him, seeking and desiring the blonde's well-tasting, enticing lips.

Then the raven haired couldn't take anymore, so he pushed his lover onto their sleeping bag kissing him passionately. Rei smirked when he heard his lover's moaning between their kisses and as one of Max's hand buried into his hair, stroking it lightly as if he urged Rei to go on, which left the raven haired quite satisfied. The blonde should know that he shouldn't play hard to get when Rei wanted him.

Soon Rei's hand found Max's hips and he started caressing it slowly and lovingly, gaining more moans from his beloved. The blonde stroke his lover's silky raven hair while his other hand was on his back, pulling Rei gently but determined to himself. God, he couldn't describe how much he loved his tiger. How much he loved being embraced by Rei's strong arms and being kissed by those hot lips which were possessing him over and over again, full of love.

He didn't care if he was being dominated by the raven haired. If he could be in Rei's arms forever it didn't matter at all. The only thing that counted was that they loved each other and Max gladly gave his lover everything. If you really love someone, and you know this person is the one for you, then there would be nothing you wouldn't give to that person. And Max was thankful every day to destiny that he had met Rei - and of course his friends who he loved so much – and he wouldn't pass a day without showing them how much he loved them. The best thing was that he had met his friends but the most wonderful when Rei had told him he loved him. That beautiful moment he could never forget.

As they kept on kissing and embracing each other deep and hot they felt like time had stopped for them.

None of them wanted to let go this feeling. They wanted to have this way forever but soon air was needed between them and they had to pull apart. Still, they kept their strong contact, as their eyes gazed deeply each other's and lips were only inches from each other. "I love you so much, you know." Rei panted as he looked with half lidded eyes at his lover.

Max swallowed slightly as he caught his breath again and then he smiled lovingly at the raven haired. "I love you too. So much… Always," The blonde said and he gave a deep kiss to his lover before he added: "… and forever."

Rei watched Max for a while. He felt how his heart was beating hard against his chest, and he knew that this was love. He kissed his blonde passionately and said. "Forever," Rei repeated in a desperate whisper, he couldn't get enough all of those things his lover gave him. Somehow Rei needed to tell Max over and over again how he felt, and what emotions were currently screaming in him. "For as long as time lasts I will love you and I want you to show it, always... That is, if you want this too?"

However, Max knew and understood it, because he felt the same. He looked into Rei's golden eyes which held lust, desire and love. The blonde lost himself in those eyes and he couldn't hide his desire for pleasure anymore, and he didn't have any reason for it. He wanted Rei to give him this. That they could live through this feeling again, every day and every moment if possible. When everything stopped existing around them and the only thing that mattered were each other they felt complete.

As their souls and bodies joined together in a brief of heaven before they returned back to reality again. "I want this too, and now. So I suggest that you, _kitten_, don't to wait too long." The irresistible desire showed clearly in the younger teen's eyes as he took a hold on Rei's hand then with his other hand he pulled the raven haired's face to his. Rei didn't need to hear more and he pressed his lips harsh at Max's awaiting ones, exploring his mouth fully, while he slipped one hand under the fabric, and started caressing gently the soft skin under it.

There weren't more talk between them. And they didn't need any more words because from that moment their bodies talked, showing all their love they felt for each other by their touches.

* * *

Takao Kinomiya had still not opened his eyes or showed any sign of awakening. He was lying on the sleeping bag with a wet cloth on his forehead but the burning fever for some reason didn't want to go down. From time to time he moaned in his sleep and wriggled restless as if he was trying to wake up, fighting the darkness that kept him in this unconscious state. But even how hard he tried to come back to reality he couldn't make himself wake up. He was drifting in this whirling darkness and all he could feel was pain and that his body was burning by the heat. But sometimes he could hear a voice. A deep but very soft voice which sounded so distant, like someone was calling for him.

Takao had a feeling that he knew that voice but he couldn't recognize it. Then he felt tender touches on his head – as this someone was talking to him – but he could barely feel it. He wanted to wake up, he wanted to know who the person who was calling him was, but no matter how hard he tried to get out from this nightmare, which was holding him captured, he was too weak. But he needed to know it. Who was calling him? Someone who cared for him? Someone who loved him? Could it be?

Later Kai had made dinner. Hopefully it could be eaten. He only made food himself when he was forced, but it wasn't _that_ bad. He then placed himself beside Takao. Carefully, he rose the bluenette up by placing his right hand under his back and brought him closer to support his head on his own shoulder. The dual haired took the spoon with his other hand to place the food to Takao's mouth. The sudden reaction that Takao made was something Kai hadn't expected from him. Just as he placed the spoon of food to the bluenette's mouth he started wriggling restless in Kai's hold, shaking his head as if he was protesting.

"I know you don't feel well, but you must eat something. Otherwise you will get totally weak." Kai said to him, though he wasn't sure if the bluenette could hear him. Takao shook his head restless while he sweltered and moaned.

'_Damn it, if he wouldn't start eating anything soon he would die of hunger as the sickness take over.'_ Kai was incredible worried and he began to fear that he would lose Takao. No. He didn't want to think about that. He couldn't lose him. Takao. His angel. He couldn't bear it. It just couldn't be. After all these years, after everything that had happened to them, they'd always managed. Kai could never imagine that something _that_ terrible could happen to them. To _Takao_.

Takao was so strong and vigorous. Whatever Takao had done there was always a light. This power seemed impossible to break… Well, until _now_.

Kai placed the spoon to Takao's mouth again. The bluenette tossed himself away as he had before. "Takao, just a bit. Open it, please." Kai went on but it was no use. Takao didn't hear him anymore. He was drifting back into the darkness again, totally losing his mind, as he wriggled sore and helplessly in the older tee's arms.

Kai sighed defeatedly, not forcing it further. It was no use.

An hour later Takao's fever sky-rocket to the crisis point. In delirium he was tossing himself, gasping while he was screaming in pain. Kai kept taking newer and newer wet cloths on his forehead, and not only that but all his face. Takao's hair was actually covered in sweat.

Kai was desperate and he felt how powerless he became after each minute. He was losing Takao and he couldn't do anything. What was wrong? Why didn't the medicinal water help? Kai didn't know if he could do more, but if it went on like this then Takao would fall in a coma soon and Kai wouldn't be able to bring him back.

"Ah! No... No, please! I don't want to!" the bluenette screamed as his hot fingers clenched the sleeping bag.

"Takao. It's okay, I'm here... Everything will be alright." Kai kept saying him while he stroked Takao's forehead with a newly wet cloth.

"No, Mom! Don't take her away! No!"

"Takao, please calm down. Everything will be okay. Do you hear me? Everything… is okay." Kai took the cloth into the water then stroked it over Takao's cheek. He felt how the bluenette was burning like his body went into flames.

Takao drifted from one nightmare to another one, and his mind was trapped in darkness. He was panting desperately for air as if he was drowning. He had no control over his mind anymore as his awful fears showed themselves for him. "Ah... I didn't... Not my fault... Please! They left... Everyone left...Max! Rei! No! I don't want to!" His chest rose from the ground as if waves of torment rushed through him.

Kai grabbed tightly the young boy's hand, while with something as a combination of anger and pain in his eyes looked down at him. "Kinomi- the hell with it, Takao! Damn it, don't you dare give upon me! Do you hear me?" How selfish. How uncaring would be if Takaio left him here, alone. Didn't he promise Kai that he would always stay with him and they would be friends forever? Back then, on the lake, was that only a lie?

Kai looked furious at Takao's hot throbbing body, but he didn't know now either what he really was feeling. This was different, as if bitterness was in his heart and a world had crashed down in him. Feelings like never before awoke that he'd strangled deep inside him. He felt betrayed and guilty. This was all his fault, after all he'd reached the level of his grandfather finally, he wasn't any better. The only thing Kai had wanted to avoid was to become anything like that man. To become a monster. God, he wasn't worthy for any forgiveness. He would gladly surrender himself to this punishment.

He'd fallen as a man and had fallen as a once was great blader. He'd failed his phoenix, he'd failed his friends and now he was failing his _only_ hope of love. Takao.

He didn't deserve Takao's forgiveness anymore , still he couldn't accept it. He couldn't accept the fact Takao would die and he didn't have the chance to stop it and make up for everything he'd done in the past.

Suddenly, Kai came back to reality when a scream came from Takao. "Ah! Kai!" Kai's eyes went wide when he saw tears rolling down Takao's cheeks. "Please, don't leave! My fault!... Come back!... Not alone... Please, don't leave!"

"I'm here… Takao, I'm here but you have to come back to reality. Fight!" Kai kept saying him determined as he could and placed a hand on the bluenette's head when he moaned again. "Takao."

What could he do? Then, all of the sudden, a last idea – which he had no idea where it came from – hit him. He remembered something. When he'd found the spring and his little cut had healed…

He had drunk from the water.

How could he not have thought of that? Quickly he laid water from the spring and rose Takao's head up gently and gave the bluenette a sip, while he kept a good look to make him sure he didn't choke. _'I hope this will help._' Kai thought as he watched how Takao gulped down as much medicinal water he was able to. Even if a few times he coughed up some, but Kai tried to give him as much as he could.

Hours passed. The moon still shone brightly on the sky and the place was calm and peaceful. In the forest everything had become silent. Not even a breeze was heard. Just the babbling of the source falls. Crimson eyes were gazing into the darkness while he listened to the silence. He didn't know how long he'd been lying there but he didn't care. Kai's body was numb as he lay next to Takao, while he held the bluenette's hand in a frozen but gentle grasp. It was so quiet. The only sound he heard was Takao's breathing and the sound his own heart beat. His mind was black and faint.

It had been a long time since Takao stopped screaming and moaning. His breath went calmer but slower. _Much _slower. This was it, Takao's fever had definitely taken over and now he was drifting away into a deep slumber. The dual haired looked with empty eyes at him and gave Takao's hand a gentle squeeze, but the young teen didn't stir.

Kai'd decided. He wouldn't go back. He would stay here and be with Takao. He'd never imagined how would he die, but he'd surely never thought it would be while he was this young. But if he chose to die then he wanted to go for something _noble_. Give away your life for love couldn't be more pure in this world.

The clasp between them was something special and inseparable. _'So this is where everything ends. This is how it have to be because it was always there in our relationship, from the beginning. Everything starts and ends with you, Takao. My life started and will end with you.' _Deep crimson sparkled in the starry sky while the veil of the bereft of hope slowly sank on him.

Although, even if he was waiting for death to take him, he was scared. Why was life this way? So short and incomplete? Kai wanted to tell Takao so many things. Things he'd kept for himself for so long. He didn't know why but he felt like talking about his feelings. For once. His voice was deep and hoarse, but began whispering anyway. "You know, when Rei come up with the idea of this trip I thought it was ridiculous," He snorted. "It just didn't make any sense. But then, I realized that I was wrong, because I wanted to go for this trip and to be with you, Takao. I know that I've been very rough with you these days, but I really wanted to go with you, and not just because you're my friend but... because I kind of like being around you. A lot. It's just that, it's hard for me to show my emotions openly sometimes. I've never been good at such things."

Kai turned his head towards the sleeping teen. "But you're different. You have so many things that make you the best person I've ever met. Nobody is as warm and open as you. You're special, Takao and if there is something I'm thankful for in life it's that we've met. If you hadn't been by my side I would have ended up dying without getting to know what friendship was like. I thank you for this, Takao." Kai shut his eyes tight for a moment, holding back every emotion which was swirling in him. He **couldn't** let go, neither it was killing him inside. He had to stay strong, always.

Slowly he rose his pale hand and clasped Takao's tight. Then he gave in. "I'm sorry, Takao. I broke my promise and I didn't take care of you as I should. Everything that happened is my entire fault. Please forgive me."

The dual haired had to stop when something big pressure came up from his throat and he swallowed it back, hard. He didn't even dare to think about what wanted to be released. It had to be something that would make him weak. Something shameful. He didn't want that.

Still, he couldn't hold back the need anymore. Kai moved his head while he scrambled closer to the young teen till their bodies touched, then he slowly placed his head onto the warm chest and listened the faint heart beatings of Takao, while he whispered. "You mean so much to me, you don't even know how much. None what I said was true, I don't hate you, ...I never could. You're everything to me and I can't live without you."

An embittered sigh escaped from those pale lips when eyes shut tight, and after such a long time a shiny crystal tear poured down on Kai's painted cheek. He wished the bluenette would wake up. He didn't care if Takao would never talk to him again. He just wanted him to open his eyes again. To see those beautiful brown eyes and that cheerful face.

"I promise you, I'll never leave again. If you were here I would do anything to make it up to you and never let this happen again. Just come back to me, please. I need you so much... I don't want to be left alone, not again. That's the only thing I ask from you." Kai whispered.

During his confession Kai hadn't realized that a hand slowly had risen from its place and wandered to his side. Slim fingers dug deep under Kai's dual hair, stroking it gently. The older teen suddenly froze like ice on the spot. "Please don't cry, Kai." A very weak and hoarse, but soft, voice said.

Kai snapped his head up instantly. His teary crimson eyes looked into two dark brown ones. Takao looked dizzily at him by the fever he still had, but he was awake. At least Kai thought he was. Kai's eyes were wide as plates and he looked speechless at the teen who gently stroke away those little beads on his eyes. "I don't want... you to... cry, Kai." he said slowly.

"Takao. You're alive. Oh God, I thought I'd lost you." More tears dwelt in Kai's eyes but this time because of relief and happiness. It was a miracle. Takao was with him again.

"You haven't lost me, Kai… I'll always… be… beside you." He said comfortingly.

Without thinking Kai grabbed with his hands Takao's soft one and he kissed it lovingly which made the bluenette confused. He had never seen Kai like this before. Was he dreaming? Yes, it had to be a dream or was it because of the fever he still had. It was such a beautiful vision. The dual haired eyes were warm and soft like Takao had always wanted them to be. How he _wished_ they would be like this, always. Kai looked at him and asked: "Do you promise me? Do you promise me to never leave me again?"

Takao looked deep into Kai's crimson eyes and answered honestly. "I promise." A small smile appeared on Kai's lips and then he felt how Takao's hand wandered slowly around the back of his neck and he stiffed. At that moment something unexplainable happened. He didn't know how, but Kai felt like he was under the influence some magnetic attraction as he was pulled slowly towards Takao's face. His heart was beating hard and with an incredible speed his breath hitched. He was mesmerized by those gorgeous eyes which shone darkly because of the fever. Their faces were only inches away from each other and Kai felt the hot breath on his skin as he looked half lidded eyes at Takao.

He didn't feel like pushing him away anymore. He wanted… to be kissed. The bluenette felt no protest as he raised his face when suddenly Kai closed his eyes and they placed their lips tenderly on each others. It was only a tiny and very small kiss. Still, it tasted like heaven, as slick, clammy lips locked on his own. Nothing felt as good and wonderful as this. They parted in a slight, trembling breath and looked deep each other's eyes. Takao stroke his hand over Kai's dry cheek and said. "I promise." He repeated then sunk back on his sleeping place and soon the tiredness took over once again. His eyes became heavy and he couldn't stay awake anymore.

Kai looked, still stunned, at him for a while trying to take in what just happened. But he didn't find any rational explanation. Takao had kissed him. Could it be that he...? No, it was impossible that he could feel the same as Kai. Still, what they had done was so clear. But why? Maybe it was just because Takao was sick and he didn't even know what he was doing?

Kai was so confused and he wanted to get answers so badly, but the bluenette needed rest and he didn't have the heart to disturb him. Tomorrow he would clear everything up and if there was really a tiny hope that Takao didn't hate him, but maybe he even _did_ feel something more towards the dual haired, he would be grateful until the day he died.

Kai lay down beside Takao while he never let go of his hold on the younger teen's hand. He listened to the bluenette's calm breathing for a while and as his own soul eased his eyes became hard and heavy. He let his eyelids close and thought of a brighter tomorrow and maybe even a new beginning, before he too drifted into a slumber.

* * *

**Sue: That was it for today... ugh, after I'm stuck here and have nothing better to do then clean my room, please leave the poor author a little review what do you think of it. *puppy eyes* Till the next chappy bye for everyone, and have a nice day... well better than I'm having, after it's fucking hot and sunny here. :P **


	6. After the disappointment

**Hey guys! Sorry, that it took a whole two weeks again to update this, I try to make the next sooner. :) A little new information you must now, that this last few chappies I'm planning won't be beta readed. The fact is that my beta reader moved from beyblade for a while now and has become a big SasuNaru fan. She said that she would gladly beta read it for me if I really want, but it would take a long time because she is busy with Naruto, and she isn't very interested about Beyblade anymore. **

**But hey, no sue her, because everyone has her/his own likeness, and she probably has written herself out in BB, so that's why. And I don't want a new beta reader yet, because I'm not sure how long will I also be here. Not because I've gotten bored with BB, too, NO, it's just that I'm working on my BIG story, which is mine, and it becomes hard for me now to write two or three stories at the same time. After this story I'm still planning a little three or four shot story, which I promised for Ralyena. ;)**

**After that... well, I'll see. So don't you worry, I'll still be here and update, when I make a pause I'll give you guys a note anyway. I'm not planning to disappear just like that. ;P And totally I sure won't.**

**But enough about babbling now let's move to this next one. I tried my best, but after I told it's not beta readed don't expect that there won't be mistakes. Still, I hope you'll like it. I give my strength and heart to my writings. :)**

**Read and enjoy!  
**

* * *

**6. chapter**

**After the disappointment**

**

* * *

**

The next morning when Takao Kinomiya woke up the first sight his eyes caught was the sun's warm beams. He twinkled as he tried to get used to the strong light while he was thinking back what had happened, but his mind was like a swirling mass. Everything was so confused and seemed misty. While he gazed the shining sun through the trees' leaves he wondered if he was alive. He felt himself so weak and still too tired to move, and his whole body was limb. His head hurt a little and he felt dizzy, and there was something around his head - definitely a bandage - which meant he didn't die. But then where was he?

Slowly he turned his head a little to the right direction and the stupor in his eyes disappeared quickly with shock, when he saw Kai lying close beside him. The older male was still sleeping peacefully which was rather unusual from him because Kai was used to wake up early. But now he seemed very tired because he was snuffing quietly and deep, as a child. Takao found him incredible cute and he would have watched gladly the sight still a little longer if it hadn't been that thought in his mind – which had a subject on his brain disturbingly – that something was wrong with this situation.

Then he remembered. As if a movie screen everything ran off rapidly in front of his eyes: they were walking in the forest and then they got lost. The quarrel and when Kai shouted at him - Takao's heart broke to pieces at this part. He ran away, then he fell from the cliffs before everything had passed out in front of him, and he sunk into the darkness.

Now he remembered. The only thing he didn't understand what happened after that. How did it come that he was alive? ...Unless Kai saved him. But why would the dual haired save his life if he hated him so much? He said so many horrible things to Takao and even so he would have saved him?

Or Kai might did it because he didn't want to be the cause of Takao's death? The guilt would have haunted him after his whole life? The teen's eyes watered thinking what a jerk Kai was to be so selfish that he didn't let him die instead. He would have died gladly with that last beautiful memory he'd had in his dreams. When he was in the darkness he heard a call. It was the voice of love. _He_ was calling him and begging Takao to stay with him and not leave him. And when he found out who was that person there was the most heart breaking sight he'd ever seen:

There was light, and there was the person who Takao loved with all his heart. He was leaning over him while his beautiful crimson eyes were full with sorrow and pain. A crystal tear streamed down on his young pale cheeks ... Kai was crying for Takao. It was so unbelievable that the dual haired could show so much emotions towards the blue haired teen. Takao would keep his promise with pleasure, if he knew it wasn't only a dream. But it had to be a vision because Kai would never act like this in reality, even Takao wished he would.

He wondered if Kai was still so mad at him. He was a little frightened what would happen after Kai woke up. As he went on all sorts of thoughts he started to realise other things, too. He wasn't wearing his own clothes. They were a little bigger and had different colors than he was used to wear. His eyes wandered lower and suddenly went wide when he sighted Kai's hand on his stomach, holding his hand in a soft grip.

Takao's heart skipped and felt trembles swirling through his body, which made him more nervous. What if Kai feel it and wake up? What would Takao say then? Even if it wasn't his fault that they'd ended up so close to each other, holding hands as they had a thing to each other. Kai couldn't want this and Takao knew the dual haired would feel awkward, which would made him grumpy. The last thing Takao wanted was to start another quarrel again. It didn't worth, even he enjoyed having Kai's soft hand on his own one.

Very carefully and slowly he started to pull his hand out of the older male's hold not to wake him up, but Kai was like an alarm clock. At the half of the way his eyes flickered then slowly opened. His crimson orbs focused on the younder teen's brown ones. Takao's body froze and he looked mutely at Kai, waiting tensely his reaction. But when the dual haired looked into his mahogany eyes a small smile appeared on his lips, and he rose his head a little from his sleeping place. "Hi." he whispered softly. "You're awake? Fine."

Takao didn't say a word just stared at Kai. His face showed fear and bewilderment at the same time. The dual haired was nice to him and his eyes… they looked so soft and warm, as in his dreams. Takao didn't get it; what was happening? Why was Kai acting so specially to him? Though he always wished to see the dual haired like this - and of course Takao would like to see more, too – but it was only in his fantasies. It could mean that he might have gone nuts or there was an other reason for Kai's strange behave.

As the older male watched the blue haired teen's dumbfound expression he saw clearly how confused Takao was. Obviously he didn't understand what was happening with him. Can it be that he didn't remember anything about last night? But on that very beautiful moment when Kai could see his angel's eyes again he couldn't not show how reliefed he was. He placed a hand on Takao's cheek and stroke it fondly. It made the blue haired teen's eyes go wider by the sudden dearest touch he'd ever experienced. He shivered slightly and his heart hammered feverishly. He knew now that he wasn't dreaming.

Kai's voice was deep and soft just like in his vision but there was something else, too. What Takao couldn't read out clearly from his eyes. "How are you feeling?... You almost scared the hell out of me... Don't you dare to do such again." the blue haired teen's eyebrows welded as he looked at Kai. "I was worried that I might lost you."

"Worried?… You were worried, for _me_?" Takao looked confused, figuring if he did hear right. Then as if a long curtain rolled down in front of him, everything came back into reality in his mind, and his face darkened. "No... You're not, Hiwatari."

"What? - But..." Kai was appalled by hearing his surname from Takao's mouth for the first time. "Takao, I -"

"No, I don't want to hear it." he snapped harshly while he felt himself panting for breath. His heart started hammering painfully in his chest. His voice was still a little hoarse, and full with bitterness. "I don't want to hear your lies or that you pretend something which isn't true, just because of guilt."

Kai presumed that the wounds were still living painfully in Takao from yesterday, which he was the cause of. But he still wasn't prepare for this. "What makes you think I'm pretending, Takao? I would never -"

"Never lie to me? Or that you would never betray me as you did a couple of times?"

For a minute the dual haired was stabbed to his heart by those harsh words. He knew it was true. Still, Takao forgave him then and since that he'd never once thrown it back to Kai's face. Even so, Takao did it now. The older male still didn't blame him for it, as he looked down at the young one with a dismal expression. Kai saw how much Takao regretted it, even then he'd said it. Those pair of eyes told everything, because behind the mahogany orbs - which were beaming with anger - there was soreness.

Takao stared hard into the phoenix's crimson eyes, although he felt his strength was rowed out. "I don't need your kindness, not even your care. I don't want anything what you don't give willingly for me, Kai."

"But I want to tell you why - "

"I said no!" Takao shouted, panting while the tears in his eyes gathered more and more. Everything that Kai wanted to tell him could cause him only pain. He didn't want to hear it now. He wanted to be left alone already... He wanted to run away, far away where he could live only for his dreams. The dreams which could never come true. "Go away! Just... leave me alone!"

"No, I won't!" Kai said steadily. _'You're so stubborn, Takao.' _he thought, but so was he, too. "Not until you've listened to me." and he leaned above him even more. Their gazes looked together.

"You're still got a crust? After all those things you threw to my head?"

"I know what did I say!" Kai raised his voice, feeling his patience gave out slowly. But he tried to stay calm. "Still... I ask you to listen to me."

"On what account would I do it?" Takao looked disdainfully at the older male, while at the same time fear went through his body over again, because in those crimson eyes fire burnt.

_'You're defying with me, Takao, because I hurt you and now you're angry with me. But I also know now why... That kiss wasn't an accident.' _

With a determined movement Kai held Takao's chin while he leaned close above him. In the mahogany eyes dread and bewilderment mingled, unlike in the crimson orbs sparks flamed. _'If you don't want to listen to me Takao, then I'll make you to it. There is no way I'll let you go like this, because I...' _

Takao froze in his whole body, his eyes widened even more, and his heart was running race with the time. When the older teen's face was only an inch from his, Kai answered. "Because of this."

The curtain rose again and the bluenette felt like he left the earth life as if that beautiful dream carried him away again, when their lips joined. He couldn't think, he even forgot how to breath. His heart was throbbing so rapidly in his chest that he couldn't sense it anymore. Their gazes locked together, tight, while Takao's deep mahogany eyes went black by the pleasure. It's true, Kai's lips were truly soft. Velvety and fondling like the rose-petal, warm like the spring sun, yet so tempting as the phoenix's fire.

For to the tune of moment Takao felt himself truly in heaven.

Then it ended. It dissolved so fast as a transient dream.

The lips moved apart from his and slowly backed away. Takao still gazed the dual haired mutely while the other teen looked down at him with an inquiring look. Kai didn't notice when the nebula had vanished from the bluenette's eyes and fury took place. If he did then Kai could have avoided in time when Takao's other hand flew towards him and slapped him in the face, and he fell awkwardly on his side. For the first time Kai was thankful that the young teen wasn't still in a good shape. Long years of training would have been enough to leave a bruise on the older teen's cheek if Takao had been in his full strength.

"How could you! You – you... you, jerk!... I can't believe that you even dare... have the courage to take advantage of the situation... That you lay hold of my weakness!" Takao foamed with rage. Though his bandaged hand hurt a bit by the hit but it wasn't anything compared to what he felt. A dirty trick was played with him. He was abased. How could Kai do this to him? The last thing Takao would have thought of Kai that he would play with his feelings. He loved him!... How couldn't Kai see that?

He needed to get away.

Made use of the occasion that he got free from Kai's power by the smack Takao jumped to his feet to escape. Well, he wanted to. Under the bandage his injures had already welded, thanks to the medicinal spring, but his organism hadn't recovered its strength yet. He'd just put his weight onto his legs when he awkwardly fell. The bluenette moaned painfully when he hit the ground with a flop, but he didn't give up so easily. Propping himself with his hands he started crawling on his stomach trying to get forward. That was until a hand took a grip one of his leg arrest him to get any farther.

Takao yelled dreadful and when he turned the fear pervaded his body even more, as he looked into Kai's flashing eyes by anger. He was scared of the upcoming actions. "Takao, are you nuts? Where do you think you're going?" on Kai's cheek there was still a faint red stain, but he was more annoyed by the young teen's hysterical behavior.

"Let go of me, Kai!" he shouted and tears started streaming from his brown eyes. He was shaking all in his body: by the fear, angst, and the pain that was filling him up. He felt himself so pathetic.

"Not on your life!" Kai held him tight and didn't loose on his grib to give any chance to Takao to escape. Or more worse, that Takao could get hurt if he exerted himself. "You're still sick. You shouldn't move too much... Or you want to get paralysis?" and he grabbed the bluenette's waist when he finally reached him, took a good hold on him and pulled him back to himself. Upon this Takao started pushing the older teen away. "No! Please... P-please Kai... l-let go!" he sobbed helplessly.

To avoid another chance to get a punch again Kai pinned Takao's arms down by clasping him around from behind, that they were both lying now on their sides. Kai pulled close the blue haired teen to himself while he placed his head on his shoulder. He whispered in a slow, deep voice in Takao's ear. "Why are you acting like this? I thought I knew you better than that you were so afraid of me... As I remember you've never showed any distant towards me, never in our friendship, neither in any battle we'd had... Takao, you know I would never assault you... and truly, I never did."

The hot tears poured steadily down on Takao's cheeks as he was crying silently now. He was trembling in the dual haired's hold but somehow it was so nice. The words from Kai's mouth were so comforting which made Takao's heart relax a bit, yet it made shivers run down on his spine. Kai's body was so warm and he couldn't deny how good it felt being so close to him like this. Kai'd never hugged him like this before... Never.

"Takao." God, he swore Kai's deep voice was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. "Honestly, you don't remember anything about last night?"

He frowned a little and whimpered. "Last night?"

Kai let go one of his hands from Takao's waist and clasped it to the bluenette's. Neither he could think that he would ever touch someone like this. It was faltering and a bit scary to show affectionate feelings but it didn't hurt. Not at all, as Kai'd thought before. Could he really love, and let feel loved by someone? He sighed deeply and smelled the sweet scent of the tanned skin. It was like the early dawn's first dew. "You promised me to never leave me alone. That you'll always be by my side, as do I... I'll never leave you alone ever again, Takao. I meant what I'd said earlier. You're so much more for me... You're just such a thick-headed that you didn't notice it." Kai snorted a bit teasingly. "I think I couldn't be more obvious to show my love towards you by that kiss."

The tears had dried up and the smile was the most happiest on the bluenette's face he could make. Though Kai couldn't see it. _'So, it wasn't a dream... Oh God, it wasn't a dream!' _Takao thought it over and over again. He grasped tightly onto Kai's hand while his other hand went to search the older teen's other one. His heart was skipping joyful, it was like he'd finally stepped out from a dark, whirling dream and found the way to heaven.

However, Kai still hadn't gotten any response. He felt only the wandering hands on his own, but didn't know whether it was good or bad. Takao's silence was disconcerting for Kai that he was might too late. He mildly bent his head. "I'm not the best person on this world... I've done many things that can't notched down as goods... and I might don't deserve another chance."

Takao let go Kai's hands and slightly turned around to look into his face with the most shining smile, full with love as he'd never looked at him so openly. The older teen blinked surprised at him and startled when Takao's bandaged hand came to his cheek, caressed him in the most tenderly way. "**You** don't deserve the chance, Kai? You, who's helped so many people already and who's never expected anything in exchange?" Takao grinned over his ears. He'd almost forgotten this. How could he think so bad about Kai? "Then you're very underrating yourself Hiwatari. Because no matter what others say or what do you show towards the world, I know that you've the most kindest heart all over the world."

Kai eyes went wide and he looked at Takao like he said something insane. "All over the world?"

"Yep, all over the world."

"Wow, that's a little way too big... don't you overdraw this a little?" he raised his eyebrow wryly.

Takao shook his head eagerly. "Nope, not at all. As I don't overdraw that I'm insanely in love with you." and he looked with sparkling eyes at the only person he'd ever loved. He told him, finally, and it was as uplifting as nothing else.

Kai gave a gentle smile from his owns, while this simple little confession made butterflies in his stomach. None had said such beautiful thing to him. But then his smile turned to cheeky. "Well the insane thing I agree."

"Hey! I'm not that bad." he pouted angrily at Kai and gave him a light punch on his shoulder. Though they both knew it wasn't serious.

It caused the older teen to chuckle. "Oh yes you are. I've never seen anyone who made such a hysteria as you."

Takao's ears flushed red. "I couldn't help! I got freaking scared that you would beat me after what I did."

"You still deserve that I paddle you." Kai smirked.

The bluenette made a childish pout what only he could make. "But you won't paddle me, don't you?" and put on those familiar puppy eyes, which he'd learnt so good from Max. It made Kai roll his eyes.

"No, of course not. How could anyone dispute to you?" he muttered, playing dramatic and shook his head.

"Hehe, lucky me." he grinned. Then for a short time they didn't say a word.

The blue haired teen's hand wandered farther on Kai's face, tracing his features with intense interest. He watched as his own tanned fingers slid softly through on the pale skin and on the blue face paints, tracing out more their differences. It slid towards back to Kai's ear, where then it disappeared behind his initial grey hair, enjoying the feeling how silky and light was Kai's hair. _'I always dreamed about touching your hair... it feels just as wonderful as I've imagined.' _Takao's tiny caressing touches didn't seem to bother Kai or that he would feel awkward, though if he would Takao didn't see any sign of it. His crimson orbs gazed distantly their other hands which were locked together and for the first time he gave himself up to Takao. He didn't want to back out... at least not now.

Kai didn't know if he would ever be able to break down all those walls he'd stood around himself... There was still so much painful memories, less about those happy things which till now he'd only seen from far, but had never experienced. You don't really know what do you miss from your life till you haven't gotten to know it. You can be the greatest fighter, you can have all the money and think you can have everything what you want. Or you can be the strongest person to live through everything that live trundle in front of you, but you can't live a full life if you don't know what love is. But with Takao, Kai would manage it, perhaps... one day he would _shine_, too.

"Kai?"

He looked back at the mahogany eyes which suddenly showed thoughtfulness. "Yeah?"

"Will you say it, again?... What you told me, back then, about that _you love me_." Takao deepened his fingers into Kai's hair to reassure him more.

Kai looked puzzled at the teen who had now a very seductive glint in his eyes, what till now Kai hadn't noticed. The way he looked at him and the fact that how serious he went all of sudden made the dual haired somewhat anxious. When they were in that tense situation it was much easier to blurt out the confession, among other sentences than say it out loud now, face to face. It was somehow confusing and Takao's yearning look didn't help for Kai, because he felt his face heat up. And he hated it. "Em, I... I think I'll go make some breakfast, you're definitely very hungry."

But he didn't get to pull away because two hands, one on his head held him steady while the other grabbed him feverishly by his shirt, and pulled him back down. "Oh no you won't!" Takao's face went angry and looked... **hot**. "First you're kicking to gain me, playing the suffering Romeo here, then you hide back behind your phantom mask again... But this time you won't get away with this so easily, _Mr. Sourpuss_!"

Kai didn't have the chance to retort the bluenette's insolence by taking him a similarity to Romeo, well not like the _sourpuss_ would fit to him any better. Everything happened so fast that Kai the next moment found himself being kissed passionately by Takao. His eyes almost goggle out of their places, his heart skipped up in his throat when their upper bodies lashed to each other. Takao's continual busy hand in his hair made frantic movements while he held and pulled Kai farther down to deepen their kiss, as he angled his a head a little. Kai distantly heard a moan which he couldn't decide anymore it was coming from Takao or from him.

He'd never felt anything like that. A simply loving kiss was wonderful but a kiss like **that** was nothing it could ever compare anything with. There was longing and deep desire for each other, and Kai twitched in his body when he felt another new wave of the pleasure. Takao nibbled at his lips, parting slightly as he asked silently the older teen to entry and take him. Kai didn't hesitate to give his angel what he, too, very enjoyed, and he heightened their pleasure with their tongue battle. Exploring, tasting and dominating Takao was something irresistible for Kai, and slowly he felt himself sank into another new whirlpool. As if his body had a self-awareness, which wanted more, get touched by the other skin. It was scary, and he didn't feel like it was the right time, and the right place.

His sanity told him he should wait... God, Takao's lips were truly warm and tasted so good... But he was still weak... Another twitch shoot through his spine and his hands grasped the bluenette's waist... No, they shouldn't rush this... Takao's hand slid over his shirt stroking the muscular chest through the fabric... He wasn't ready yet, he wanted to wait the right occasion. When he could truly trust Takao and give himself without any self-denial.

After a few minutes Kai ended their kiss by giving a few slow, chaste ones on his bottom before he pulled away. They didn't realize they'd closed their eyes until they opened and looked at each other with heavy glances. They panted hot breaths onto each other like they'd run miles. Kai swallowed harshly and tried to clear his fuzzy mind. But when he spoke in a rather raspy tone he didn't know either why, but this was the first thing which came out from his mouth: "What do you want for breakfast?" It sounded very idiotic, he thought, but he dimly remembered something like about breakfast formerly... But he wasn't sure about that now.

"I can eat whatever you dish out to me, love." Takao's husky voice wasn't any better than Kai's. The blue haired teen was panting just like him and his eyes silvered with passion. _'God, he kisses astonishingly.'_

Kai propped himself on his hands, which he noticed were shaking slightly, then he stood up to go back to the campfire. Takao watched him for a moment before a wicked glint appeared on his orbs.

"Hey, Kai!"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Was that your first kiss – I mean kisses? 'Cause I could feel that you shivered above me like a virgin." he wriggled his eyebrows and grinned teasingly.

At that moment a red shade showed on Kai's cheeks by the indignation. "I was not!"

"Aw, come on now Kai. I like when you get mushy, it makes you so cute... Not that I wouldn't like your _bad boy_ side, too." he winked at him and added. "Principally _that_ was which made me fall into you, then. I like the fire in your eyes."

"Hn." Kai turned away, pretending as he'd gotten now peeved. _'What a little cheeky.'_ he thought and went to his backpack to take out the preparations. That was till Takao's voice got his attention again.

"Kai?"

"What?" muttered a little unfriendly but when he turned to the bluenette he was amused. The young male looked now sadly at him and somehow he seemed guilty. His fingers were fidgeting a bit restlessly on his sleeping bag.

"Em, I'm just sorry, Kai."

"Why?" he looked at him with a softened look.

"Because of that punch... I didn't mean it... Sorry." he lowered his gaze shamefully.

Kai smiled placatingly. "Nothing happened." he waited till the bluenette raised his gaze to his then added. "Luckily, you didn't have your kendo stick with you."

Takao chuckled shyly. "Yeah."

They both shared a warm smile before Kai set light to the fire and soon in the forest could feel the smell of the well done meat.

* * *

**That was it. Continue comes...**

**I'll be gone for a few days because I'm going for a little vacation tomorrow, but by Wednesday or by Thursday I'll be back. Still I wait your reviews and tell me what do you think of it. :)**


	7. Still lot to learn

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. I know, I promised to write this chappy sooner, but because of some reasons I didn't manage. Still, I hope you're not mad and you'll still read gladly this one, too. *puppy eyes***

**Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki, not me. It's only fan-made and I don't earn any money with my fics!**

**Warning: rated 'M'. Yaoi, means boy+boy love story. Don't like, don't read.**

**Note: If you're not just a Tyka, but a big SasuNaru fan, too, then it's worth for you to visit the profile of R.M.L. (RobbXmonXlover)! She is a great writer too! ;)  
**

**Read and enjoy!  
**

* * *

**7. chapter**

**Still lot to learn**

**

* * *

**

"And then it simple vanished?"

"Yeah."

"Amazing."

Takao listened with wonder as Kai told him everything about the deer and how did they end up here – to this fairy paradise. Although the dual haired attended to slip over _some_ awkward details. The bluenette took another bite of food to his mouth, sighed softly while he was sitting against a tree, his plate in his lap. It felt so good and satisfaction to be in an erect position again, been awaked and seing and feeling the warmth touches of the sun. He felt like he'd slept for ages, but now he was here and this was reality.

Kai, who was sitting close to his young beloved ate also his own roasted meat with a half slice of bread, and through his telling he kept an eye on the bluenette that he ate everything what Kai'd dished out for him. He always cared for Takao, though he could never show him it openly, but now that he belonged to him _officially_ Kai would make sure to put back some weight onto the teen. Not that Kai didn't like Takao the way he was; those little muscles all along his tanned abdomen, arms and legs, which had productived the long years of kendo training. However, Takao was shorter than Kai and more slim, which the dual haired admited he found rather attractive on him, but he still didn't want his only love to become like a barebones.

"Kai?"

"Hm?" he looked up from his meat.

"Do you think Max and Rei are alright?" Takao asked and frowned a little thoughtfully.

"What do you think?"

For some time they looked at each other, then both of them burst out in a chuckle.

"Yeah, I think they **are** having a very good time with each other." Takao giggled while he wipped away a single tear, then he gave a cheeky smile. "That is... if they're having as much fun as we do now."

Kai looked a little suprised at him, angled his head a bit. - "Do we?"

"Oh, sure we do." he spoke in a seductive whisper. "Escpecially... if I can have you like this." his voice went deeper and Kai could see tiny glimmerings in his mahogany eyes. He placed gently his bandaged hand on Kai's cheek, invitely pulling him closer, which the dual haired did willingly.

Their lips touched in a chaste loving kiss, made Kai's heart warm and felt something tickling in his stomach everytime Takao's love touched him. He didn't know how could he live without these wonderful emotions till now. He sure had missed a lot in his life, there were many things which he had to recover. So much still to learn... If only it wouldn't be that _thing, _that pain, he couldn't get rid of.

When they pulled away and Kai opened his eyes again - he didn't know he'd closed them - and his crimson orbs gazed into deep mahogany. Takao eyes stared long on his, looked so mysterious that after a short time Kai had to ask. "What are you gazing?"

"Your eyes." he responded musingly. "They are so different."

Kai snorted and turned his gaze away. "Hn, another thing that makes me the oddest and the most freakish person in the world."

Takao shook his head feverishly and took his other hand on Kai's cheek, made him to look back at him. He looked at Kai inquiringly as if he was searching something, though neither Takao himself could tell what. "No. They are not odd, they are special, and do you know why?" the bluenette could hear mentally the 'no' answer in Kai's head, and continued. "Because nobody has such eyes as yours. They **are **beautiful... And I'm so lucky that these of eyes of the most wonderful man belongs to me."

The dual haired teen pondered for a while about the confusing compliment he wasn't used to, before he found his voice again. "Well, that was a little sappy... and quite possessively." he noted a bit teasingly.

"Maybe." Takao mumbled without shyness. "But that's how it goes if you want to seduce the one you love." and he smiled nicely.

A challenging smirk appeared on Kai's face. "Is that so? Then you better prepare yourself my little Dragon," his well known demanding character appeared, which hid jealousy, too. "'Cause if you want me yours then neither I won't let anyone lay an eye on my treausre which belongs to me."

Takao rolled his eyes. He should have known that Kai would be the most overprotective between them, and the dominant type just as was his temperament. Takao had enough time to experience this during their long relationship, but mainly in their beybattle. "Will you always be like this?"

"Might." Kai shrugged with ignore. "So you should get to used to it... Unless you don't mind."

Takao had to chuckle by the adorable faint pout Kai gave, which he presumably didn't notice, but the bluenette didn't want to tease him because he knew for sure Kai's grumbling reaction. "No, not at all. Till you can deal with my vagaries."

"I'll try."

Takao smiled lovingly before he gave another tiny, chaste kiss on Kai's lips. "I love you."

Kai's look became stunned. He could feel as his throat went dry, and the words of love were swallowed back. His heart was galloping rapidly in his chest, screaming out the emotions and the feelings he wanted to tell, but his sense didn't work to say out loud the words. He just couldn't do it. And as if Takao could feel it, or Kai just thought he could, he didn't know anymore, a frown appeared on the bluenette's face. "Kai, what's wrong?"

He couldn't do it... God, why couldn't he do it?

Feeling desperately, still he was suprised that he managed to say in a calm voice. "Nothing... I'm okay, Takao." he gently but firmly took his young lover's hands from his cheek. He broke their contact, and his eyes went back to his own plate while he added in a dead sound. "Go back to eat. You need to regain your strength."

The blue haired teen still peered at Kai with a deep frown, not understanding what happened all of a sudden. He could see returning pain in Kai's eyes and he would like so much to know what was bothering him, that he could make fade away every sadness from those beautiful crimson eyes. If Kai would ever share his feelings with him. Takao saw now that even he had Kai as his lover, and he should jump out of his skin by the happiness, he still couldn't do it. Not unless Kai had opened up completely for him. Love wasn't only about kisses, make out or hugging each other, it was rather about trusting in each other, with all heart, body and soul. Their love was still far from what they both wished, till they hadn't learnt to trust in each other.

Takao lowered his gaze onto his plate and pushed it aside. He didn't feel like he could eat more. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"You have to eat 'cause you've lost weight." Kai looked suprised at him, but the bluenette shook only his head. "Takao, don't make me force it down on your throat." he said reprovingly.

"But I'm not hungry." he whined with protest.

"Do you want to look like a scrawny worm?"

"Weren't _you_ the one who said I had big butts?" Takao gave a raised eyebrow to him.

"That's true." Kai confirmed, but he couldn't stand not to tease his beloved Dragon. "It's enough dangerous to kill whatever you sit on."

Takao's flushed face puffed so big as a ballon, he crossed his arms peeved and decided he would avoid Kai's gaze. Though it wasn't so easy 'cause he couldn't be mad at him, mostly when Kai gave a nice chuckle as he did. Who could deny to such an adorable voice? His sulk didn't last long because it became more and more hard for him to keep that face up, and Kai also wasn't dumb to see the play. He took a scoop of food and before Takao could have made a protest he quickly stuffed the food into the young teen's opening mouth, who glared angryly at him.

"Takao, less talking, more eating."

"Hmph-hm!'"

* * *

"Hm, they healt fine, it can barely seen." Kai stated when he took off the bandages from the injures of Takao's body. It amazed both of them how quickly the wounds welded, normally it would have lasted for weeks to heal, but thanks to that medicinal water it could barely seen some faint scars. It was really a miracle.

Kai then helped Takao to get him rid off the clothes he borrowed from Kai. The bluenette was sitting on a little cliff ashore, watched amused as many colorful fish swam criss-cross under the water. His glance wandered to his beloved who was also preparing himself for the bath. It all happened in a flash and the younger teen found himself already in the captivity of the emotions. The pure sight, as Kai stood not far from him without his shirt, revealing his moon pale well muscled back, his black neckhair hung half on his shoulders raised instantly desires in Takao. The longing for love, not only in soul but also feel it with his body had so much intensified in him, that he couldn't lie to himself anymore... he was craving for the dual haired.

When the dark oil-green trousers fell off from Kai, staying only his dark boxers like Takao, the bluenette turned his head quickly away with a chaste smile on his face. He tried hard to find interest in the fish again, while his face went scarlet.

Kai turned and frowned. "Takao. Are you alright?" he asked when he saw his Dragon's flushed ears.

"Y-yeah, of course." came the calm answer – as much calm he was able to speak – but he refused to look at Kai.

The dual haired blinked uncomprehendingly at him for a minute, then it hit him. A smirk curved on his lips. He walked to his boyfriend and without any word he picked him easily up bride style in his arms. He felt how every muscle of Takao tensed just because of their little bare skin contact, and the flush on his face darkened, though Kai couldn't see it, after the bluenette kept turned his head away from him. Still, he liked how attracted Takao was and even if he, too, felt a little unusually by these new emotions being so close to someone, at the same time it felt _nice_.

Kai walked slowly in the water, while he was holding Takao in his arms, and felt as that tingling feeling pervaded his body again. The young teen enjoyed every moment, the gently touches of Kai's hands as he carefully enfiladed his scars. Takao couldn't feel himself more safe than the way as Kai was taking care of him, who was acting rather like a mother-tiger. Sometimes, even for the bests could be hard to put their feelings into words, and Kai had serious imperfections in this. Takao knew and understood that Kai was mute with his emotions, but what only mattered for him was what Kai showed.

It was not the words what formed affection, but the actions. The fondly stroking hands on his skin, those tiny gestures told more than Takao needed to hear. Fiery crimson eyes glanced at him, and their gazes locked together for a minute. They both smiled lovingly at each other.

Later they were sitting now under the shadow of a tree, dressed, while Kai watched as the sunbeams twinkled on the surface of the water. Takao sat in Kai's lap, straddling his waist, and he clung onto the dual haired's black T-shirt with his face buried in him like a koala. His midnight blue hair softly tickled Kai's chin as he stroked Takao's face, running his hand through that smooth silky hair. A pleased smile appeared on Takao's lips.

For a while neither said a word, just sat together and enjoyed the silence while inside warmth filled their bodies. Takao couldn't be more happier. Maybe everything would be alright now. This moment was just perfect. Well, almost...

The smile dropped a bit from his lips; he remembered that there were some things he wanted to know. "Kai? Can I ask something?" he spoke.

The dual haired snapped out from his relaxing thoughts and looked down to his lover's brown eyes. "What?" he noticed that Takao went suddenly unsure and looked like he was... _scared_?

"I just would like to know..." he started. "that... why did you get so angry at me, back then?"

Kai sighed and felt that pressure weighed on his heart. He knew that once this question would come up, which he couldn't fence with it. He had to tell Takao. He could never lie to him, because if there was a person who deserved that he opened up it was Takao. Kai kept himself to his promise. He took a deep breath and gently pushed away the little blue locks from Takao's face.

"Takao. You know that you mean so much to me and that... I love you." he spit it out with a swallow. Takao smiled at him, but he let Kai to continue. "Still, there are things which I can't change... The darkness is still in me, and it's haunting me."

"What are you saying?" Takao frowned and stared at Kai.

He swallowed. "My Grandfather, Takao." he said. "Sometimes, I feel like he's still here and put pressure on me. I know that everything what happened in the past is over; he is in prison and he can't hurt none, not me, not my friends, and most of all not **you**." Kai lowered his gaze from Takao's for a minute when it became hard for him to tell what he was up to. He took another deep breath and looked again at the young teen, who waited him patiently to continue. It melted him as Takao was looking at him with warm eyes, showed understanding to Kai, it gave him courage to go on. "Still, I can't get on what happened... in my childhood, and I think I'm not as _good_ as you all have thought of me. The evil is still in me. Just look what I almost did! You could have died because of me!"

"Kai." Takao put in a word, but the older boy shook his head.

"No. It's okay now, Takao." Kai cut him off politely. "I know that you forgave me and I'm not bringing up something which we have already moved on... Though, I think I was the cause of your sorrow, wasn't I?"

"Well, yeah." Takao admited. "I was kinda upset, that I could never have you as my love and had to deal with this pain for my entire life... I wanted so much to make you happy, Kai, that even now I would give anything to see you smile." Takao gave him a reassuring smile, and Kai nodded understandingly. Then he made a run at the theme again.

"I only want to tell that when I first realized how important you became for me, that my feelings towards you were no longer only friendship, I got _scared_... You can't imagine what it was for me to have feelings for someone again, after so many years. I didn't know how to deal with it and it flustered me as it became harder and harder from day to day, and I couldn't tell you." He closed his eyes for a moment and blew out air, thinking back what had he felt then. "I hated myself for it - being in love with my best friend, who of course would never return my feelings. It was like another nightmare." Kai bit his lips before he said. "I tried to repress it, hide it, but I wasn't able to resist against the affect you have on me... your touch. And... well, you know the rest."

Kai fell his eyes from Takao's and subsided into silence. Takao watched him for a while then he clasped his hands around Kai's neck and buried his face into his shoulder. "It's okay Kai, it doesn't matter anymore. Don't blame yourself something which wasn't your fault, everyone can make mistakes but that doesn't mean they aren't _good_... Just look at me hey! If you weren't beside me then who would keep my ego down, and make my big mouth shut when I carry things too far? Huh?... It's you, Kai." he grinned and pressed his forehead on his dual haired love, who couldn't hold back a chuckle at this. "No one's perfect. There isn't only good and bad people, we live with our mistakes but the most important is what we **do**... and you have something which little people have."

"What?" came the curious question from Kai.

"A very strong heart." Takao answered and placed his hand gently on Kai's chest. "Whatever hard your life was and as much harm had befallen you, there are less who after so much sore can be still themselves." Takao then moved his hand to Kai's cheek and caressed affectionately. "You aren't anything like your Grandfather, because your heart lies in the right place."

Kai looked admiringly at his only love; he didn't how what had he done to deserve such gorgeous creature, but it was sure that _someone_ had a liking for him above there. "Thank you, Takao. You give me too much than what I deserve, but I hope that one day I also can do something for you."

Takao laughed while he shook his head. "Kai, you've already done. You saved my life, love."

"Hm, yeah." he muttered quietly, tried to comfort himself with this thought, then he looked back at Takao with misty eyes. "Still, I would like to give you something now."

Takao's eyes glinted excitedly. "What?"

"I would like to kiss you."

The seductive fire in Kai's crimson eyes sent shivers into the bluenette's spine, and something incomprehensible feeling filled his body. His own mahogany eyes darkened suddenly, looked deep into Kai's with rising desire. Fervour engulfed his whole body from head to toe, his heart started beating rapidly his chest and he could feel Kai's hot breath on his own as their faces got closer. Takao watched with half lidded eyes as on that pale face those pink lips slowly touched his own, then he closed his eyelids with a sigh, and let Kai to explore his mouth.

First Kai moved so tenderly his lips on Takao's as he was tasting the most sweetest thing he'd ever felt. '_So warm, and smooth.' - _the Phoenix's eyes sparkled with passion. Their kiss deepened even more and soon Kai found himself falling into the power of emotions. His large hands slowly entwined around Takao's back, and his body suddenly twitched when Takao clasped his smaller hands around Kai's neck, pulling himself closer to the older teen. The blue haired teen's chest clung to his own muscular chest through the black fabric.

The fervency grew, and deep, throaty moan came out from both teen, which were swallowed back by their sensually kissing lips. Kai gripped onto the bluenette's midnight blue hair when he felt him parting his lips slightly, and a warm tongue came out challengingly to fight for dominance. Without any hesitation, and never refused any chance to take on Takao's challengings, Kai fought back, gladly, with feverishly blazing fire in his eyes. He won, because Takao whimpered helplessly against his mouth, his small hands touching, stroking Kai's body desperately like he was trying to stay in reality.

However, Takao didn't mind at all.

He loved how Kai dominated him – it felt somehow, natural even. As much he enjoyed their never ending battles they'd had, when he wanted to fight with Kai just to see that fire in his eyes which he was showing now as they were together like this... Still, in spite of that he was the World Champion he alsways kept Kai as his idol and the greatest, strongest balder he'd ever seen. For this he wouldn't fight with him now. He would gladly allow Kai to have him and do whatever he wanted to do with him. Takao just couldn't resist to his phoenix's seduction, and he didn't want to. Who could if such eyes which were smoldering with full of passion looked at you like _that_?

The air vibrated between them, and their bodies were now moving together to touch each other at the right places, as they had own senses. Kai panted for breath among their long kisses whenever they parted just a bit to take air, before they launched onto each other again. Then he moved down to Takao's neck where he could feel his rapidly beating pulse on his tanned skin, and started sucking, beeting it cerafully not to hurt his beloved, who was mewling quietly by the sudden increased pleasure. Kai didn't really know now what was happening with him, but it was like he was falling into rapture. Every rational thoughts grew dim in his mind, and he couldn't see or hear, or feel anything else, only Takao. He'd never felt like this. It was tempting, beautiful, and irresistible...

Suddenly Kai's body jerked and he pulled back gasping, when one of Takao's wishfully hands wandered lower on Kai's stomach and waist, and started stroking his most sensitive area through his jeans. It was like someone had thrown at him a bucket of ice cold water as he sank back into reality and looked at Takao with... _fear_ in his eyes?

"Kai, what's wrong?" he asked when he saw his lover's frightened expression. But he didn't get answer, because Kai simply buried his face into his shoulder, hiding his face in the young teen's long hanging hair. Still, the bluenette was able to catch the shame what was written on Kai's face, and he embraced him tightly to himself, then whsipered. "Hey, lover, what is it?"

Kai only shook his head which Takao couldn't understand what did that mean. Had he done something that hurt Kai? He couldn't imagine what happened so suddenly that caused misgivings to his lover. He would never do anything badly to Kai, and if he did, then he wanted to know what that he could comfort his lover. "Please tell me." Takao prayed him, and he felt his throat going dry. He stroked gently Kai's dual haired, while he listened as the older male gulped down some oxygen.

"I'm sorry. I can't." came the muffled mutter from Takao's shoulder.

"What Kai?"

"I can't let go. It just... doesn't work." he raised his head and pulling away he looked again Takao's warm eyes, which were filled with worry. "I don't mean I don't _want _it... I do want it, too, and... it feels good. It's just, that I... don't know how to do... " he was cut off when Takao gently placed an index finger on his lips, understanding suddenly why did Kai react like that.

"Shh, it's okay, Kai. I know that this is still new for you, and I'm not trying to force you anything you're not ready. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"No, no, Takao." the dual haired shook wildly his head. He didn't want Takao to feel guilty for something which hadn't happened because of him, most of all when **he** was the one who wanted to give Kai pleasure. "You didn't do anything bad. I'm also dieing just to share with you in these feelings, but I don't feel ready, yet. Please, give me a little time, just a bit." he caressed softly one hand on the blue haired teen, looked hopefully in those heart capturing mahogany eyes.

Takao smiled reassuringly at him, then turned his head to give a kiss to Kai's palm. "I love you so much Kai, and I'll hold my promise I made, that I'll make you happy. My love towards you is selfless and straight, and I'm ready to give you everything from myself. I'm yours Kai, because you've captured my heart for an entire life... But, if you feel you need time, I can wait. I want to give it to you."

The words from Takao's mouth were like another waves of joy for Kai. He had to wonder over and over again, how did he ended up being so lucky to have the most beautiful creature in the whole wide world for all himself. He knew that Takao understood him, and he didn't need to tell him much, not like he was good with words. It seemed like their soul had boned during the years, they didn't need words often to tell what did the other one feel. This new realization gave so much warm feeling to Kai that he didn't know how much was he able to take, still.

He smiled at Takao truly, lovingly and he saw now how much had Takao really grown. He was more mature and looked more like an adult than a throughtless teenager, though the child was still in him, behind his young features. But the way as he talked and when he told Kai that he was desireing him, it had to make the dual haired espy that Takao was no longer thinking about them as they were only _dating_. He was feeling the same longing physical contact to be with him, and make their love to become fulfilment, just as Kai did.

All those dreams and fantasizes which Kai had locked out from his life till now, to never allow himself anything that could hurt him once again, now they slowly began to come up again. His head started to clarify from all those bad and wretched thoughts that had distracted him. Takao made them to disappear. Once again.

Kai pressed his forehead on Takao's, gave him a loving kiss on his temple, then he drove the younger man once again in his arms to hold him close.

Takao smiled above Kai's strong shoulder and returning his hug ran his hands up and down slowly on Kai's back. Even he knew that there were still lot of things Kai had to learn before he could open up completely and it could take some time, he didn't become discouraged. He knew that they would make it, with the power of their love nothing could broke this strong contact.

The day when they would finally become _one_, and be an integral part of each other what none could break, would come. Takao just hoped – deep in his mind – that Kai wouldn't take it so long...

* * *

**That was it... I know you are definitely dieing to read a little more 'love', so I have a good news for you. In 8. and 9. chappy will come lemon! :P**

**Still, after I have some troubles with grammar - yeah I'm still not a pro -_-' - it would be nice from you if you would write down the mistakes for me in a review, if you notice any. That I can correct them. Thank you. :D  
**


	8. Affection and Innocence

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know, you probbaly think what the heck took me so long to update, but I had trouble with some parts of this chappy. I didn't know how to write some scenes, but in the end I've figured out. I very hope you'll like it, though I don't think my first love-making scene is so good, but it's up to you, readers, to tell me your opinion. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, not even the little info I used in my story about Kai's past. Everything belongs to Takao Aoki. I own only the plot. My stories are only fan-made and I don't earn money with them!**

**Warning: In this chappy: Love, comfort, a little sadness, slight humor and lemon. It's a love story about two boys love relationship, so if you don't like it then push back button!**

**Rated: M (not recommended for underages!)  
**

**Read and enjoy!  
**

* * *

**8. chapter**

**Affection and Innocence**

**

* * *

**

When we really love someone we better accept the person's vagaries, too. However, there were moments when Takao wondered what had he brought himself into again.

Still, he didn't regret it for a minute – he'd never felt so happy, as they were together now.

There were so one or two things, (if he could call them so, when Kai fell the other side of the horse), which went on his nerves. The tiny argues, pecks were daily now since they'd known each other. Funny enough, that Takao needed those moments because that was when Kai was more like himself, than when he closet himself in his own little world and he didn't say any word like a mute duck.

What annoyed Takao principally, that his beloved changed always into an overprotective _mother-tiger_ when Takao didn't want him to be. Of course, at other times during their battles Kai liked if he could kick on Takao's butts – not that much success, 'cause Takao was still the Wrold Champion, after all.

The best example for this was yesterday...

After they would run out of their food soon – without Takao's backpack they had to cut in half Kai's, which wouldn't last till they reached their destination. So, been dependent on the nature with a little ingenuity Kai took out a jack-knife, and he put an edge on a long, good handy, thick branch for the hunting. After Kai had ordered the bluenette, he better not try to take even one step from the camp till he didn't come back, whereon Takao rolled his eyes and growled huffily, that he wasn't a child anymore.

For this Kai's answer was that's exactly what he was afraid of. Though he never had to keep lookout for children, he was sure they didn't answer back as much as Takao did. After Kai left the young teen of course took advantage of the situation right away...

It was already noon by the time Kai had come back a bit tired and dirty, carried a dead pheasant on his shoulder. He'd chased for long a rabbit, fell several times, but the little animal managed to skip off.

That was when he got almost a heart attack.

He stopped in his tracks stunned, and the pheasant lumped down languidly beside him. The next moment he ran breathless towards a tree beside the camp. Takao, who held himself on a large tree trunk, and was trying to take a few steps on his own, when he suddenly toppled ahead and it was the very end that he'd fallen right into Kai's arms.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" Kai snapped at him. "Are you totally deranged? How came into your mind to hazard your health, not mention if I'm not here."

He picked the bratty beloved in his arms and started carrying him back to his sleeping bag.

"Whoa! - Hey, Kai! Put me down, I'm not a fragile!" Takao tried to protest and wriggle with not much luck as he was hold tight in Kai's strong arms.

"Don't even dream of it." he said in a rough, very demanding tone. Then he not-so-gently put down – or it could say he dropped half – Takao on the bag, who groaned in response. "Now sit, and stay."

"Kai, I'm not a dog!" Takao glared sulkily at him.

The dual haired snarled smugly. "That's obvious, 'cause then you would listen to me." and with that he left there his bluenette who had a shocked expression, to pick up the pheasant which lay there. He didn't even look at Takao, with a low grumble under his nose he started to take out the feathers from the bird.

From his place Takao watched Kai with a half guilt and half peeved face. Although Takao liked as Kai was taking care of him, it really melted him inside, but the constant nursing went on his nerves. But Takao also knew that it was the way how Kai wanted to make up for him everything he'd missed till now. Therefore he couldn't be angry at the dual haired.

"Kai?" he spoke in a sweet voice.

Somewhere from the fireplace came a loud growl.

"Love." Takao carried on conciliatingly. "I'm sorry if I made you worry, but I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself."

Kai looked sharply at him, but when his crimson eyes met the bluenette's soft mahoganies it became hard for him to keep his stern look up. "If you weren't a child then you would have as much responsibility to not break your promise."

"I know... But it's also true that you're way too overprotective and anxious." Takao said softly, angled his head. He saw that Kai's features softened a bit. "Besides, if I never stand on my own feet again, we won't be able to reach the destination. You can't carry me on your back all the way... and I'm sure Max and Rei would be very worried if we didn't arrive."

Kai sighed heavily, his cheeks going total limp. Maybe Takao was right; he worried too much. Maybe Kai didn't trust enough the blue haired teen. Then he smiled nicely at Takao. "You're right. I shouldn't overdraw things. Sorry... But I'd be much calmer if I could help you by that."

Takao smiled slyly and beckoned Kai with a finger, who burning with curiosity went to him. He dropped on his knees and looked at his beloved's mischievously shining eyes. "Yeah?"

The next moment it came a shock for him, (again), when Takao took a grip on his black T-shirt and yanked him forward to press his mouth hard on his. Deep, darkened with lust mahogany eyes looked into fiery crimson. Then they both closed their eyes and Kai pressed back with a same intense force to feel, taste and explore those wanting lips.

After a few minutes of passion filled demonstrations what they made with their tongue they pulled away. Hot gazes found each other again, and Takao spoke first, breathless. "You can drive me crazy... with your demands... many times, but damn if you're not hot."

A tiny, shiny blush appeared on Kai's cheeks, but he didn't feel to hide it, and he smirked satisfied. "So do you, my little Dragon."

Takao chuckled darkly, and he played sensually with Kai's dark part of hair. He stuck out his bottom lip showing his want while he stared unabashedly at Kai's mouth. He spoke huskily. "Kiss me, Kai."

The smile on the phoenix's face turned bigger and he obliged happily by capturing Takao's mouth. This time he took full control over their heated kiss, not letting both of them come up for air till it wasn't necessary.

Their first night, sleeping together close side by side, was something both of them new. Not like they didn't enjoy it, on the contrary, there was more the need of the closeness to the other one, and maybe there was a little desire, too. Though they would never admit it openly; they both agreed silently it was because of necessary, after the lack of Takao's tent. Well, they had a reason.

When Takao woke up it was still dark and the stars shone bright on the black sky. It was midnight. The blue haired frowned slightly; thinking what made him wake up the middle of the night, but he realized soon. Faint moans and voice of tumbling assailed his ears. He turned his head to the direction and his eyes widened a bit when he saw Kai having presumably another nightmare.

"Kai, wake up." he gently shook his shoulder to make him come back into reality. When his hazy crimson eyes opened and after a moment search found Takao's, the bluenette gave a sigh of relief. "Kai, are you alright?"

"Takao." Kai rasped as if he hadn't used his voice for a long time, his throat was dry. He cleared his mind to make the last leftover dream fade away. He noticed that his body was still shivering, in spite of that he wasn't freezing, and cold sweat covered his forehead.

There he was, awoken from another horrible nightmare from his past and he couldn't hide it from Takao this time. Although he tried not to make his beloved worry, but most of all not show him how weak he might seemed now. Still, he couldn't reassure Takao, because his voice didn't work for him. "I'm alright, Takao. I'm just..."

"Shh... It's okay, Kai." Takao took a hand on his clammy, pale, painted cheek and caressed softly. He gave Kai an understanding smile. "I won't tell anyone about your nightmares, if you don't want it."

"You knew it? But how..."

"Kai." Takao hummed. "After so much time you think I hadn't noticed it, while we were sharing the same room?... I just didn't want to bother you, because I saw how you secluded yourself always." Takao stroked his forehead while he brushed away a few wet grey locks, which lay over Kai's eyes. Then he pulled away and got off from their sleeping place.

"Takao, where are you...?" Kai sat up a bit, though he still felt a little dazed. He wondered what his beloved was looking for at midnight, but he got the answer just when the young teen came back.

He sat down beside him again and handed Kai a plastic glass of water. "Here. It will take away the dryness from your throat."

Kai took hesitantly the glass and took a sip, then another till he drank out the whole, and felt fresh life go through in him.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." he muttered, a bit embarrassed that he seemed now so pathetic. He still had to smile in himself when Takao gave him a smack peck on his cheek.

However, he couldn't avoid what came next. He knew it, and he was right, when after a couple of minute silence Takao spoke doubtingly. "Kai. I know that you don't like to talk about your childhood and what all happened with you in the past." the blue haired boy swallowed, his fingers fidgeted restlessly on the sleeping bag.

Kai looked hard in front of himself, knowing what was Takao going to say, but he didn't stop him. "But... I would like to know it. I wanna to know it because I want to help you... _I want to understand you more_." Takao said the last part in a whisper. He bit his lips nervously and lowered his gaze to his hands, waited patiently Kai to answer.

For a while deep silence fell on both of them. When Kai suddenly spoke in a quiet tone Takao jump almost from his place.

"Do you really want to know it?"

"Yeah." the bluenette nodded eagerly when Kai looked at him. He angled his head a bit. "Why?"

"Because it's not nice... and it might hurt you." Kai said slowly. "Maybe I'm not the person who you think I am."

"I still wanna hear it." the teen shook his head stubbornly.

Kai looked at him deeply, then sighed. He let himself fall back in his bag, his gaze stared on the shining stars - the stars reflected back in his eyes. While he spoke watched how different were each little planet as they glinted back at him. Some of them were bigger while the other smaller...

"It's not much what left from my childhood. Only some faint memories, which come up in my dreams, but... even those aren't happy. The most which I can remember is from that place where I'd spent my half childhood, the Abbey in Moscow. But you know that already. What happened before, what was my life like before my Grandfather had sent me _there_, I know only fragments.

For a long time I hadn't remembered anything and I didn't know why. That was when I went back there again and got to know about my sickness. Though I wish it wasn't _him_, but Boris told me that when I took Black Dranzer first – of course without permission -, I almost exploded the half Abbey. I didn't die, however, I got such a big shock that definitely caused some memories at fault. When he confronted me with this I almost broke. It was... staggering.

For my parents I barely remember. I know that the only person who truly loved me was my mother. My father's fault that she died in the sorrow and I'd become the man which I was back then. He killed both of us and I'm still _wearing _the mark of the brand."

Takao's eyes went incredibly wide, filled with emotions. "Your... your father..."

"My father was the one who had showed me beyblade first when I was a child. He taught me loving beyblade and I must play always with pure heart... But for him blading was everything." at this part Takao's heart clenched painfully, knowing very well, as a soul mate did, what was Kai going to say next. "The game was more important for him. He left to become a great blader, left us behind and had never come back."

In the sudden filled silence neither a breeze blew, and the stars twinkled brightly.

"Since that day I hated everything that had to do anything with beyblade. So did my Grandfather." Kai snorted dramatically. "I guess we still had something in common. Though while he wanted to take over the world, my passion was to become the most strongest blader all over the world. I wanted to destroy everything around myself that with that I could avenge my father."

With his shining crimson eyes Kai looked at Takao who had crystal blue tears in his eyes, streamed down constantly. Kai raised one hand to wipe them away. "Then I met someone who had opened my eyes again and made me realize that the world isn't only cruel but it can be good, too. You've driven away the hate from my heart and lit a new fire in me."

"I wish I could be by your side." Takao whimpered a watery voice, his mouth trembled. The tears rolled down more by Kai's dear touch. "You shouldn't have suffered so much pain."

"It doesn't matter anymore." he said quietly, feeling somehow weird calm. "It's fine now."

It came no wonder for him as Takao cried, but it still surprised him when the boy buried his face into Kai's chest, and wept silently for the man he loved with all heart. Kai knew what was Takao going through at that moment, and he did the only thing he could by pressing him with an arm closer to him, and comforted him.

It was so strange that Kai was the one who had to survive so much pain and cruelty, still it was Takao who was crying now. Kai knew it wasn't pity what was coming from the blue haired teen, but affection. When you truly love someone you can feel the other one's feelings, and that was what Takao did. His tears had finally washed away all the agony of darkness which lived in Kai's heart.

"I promise you..." Takao whispered in a breaking voice. "I promise you, I'll make all nightmare vanish. I'll make you happy."

He felt how Kai stroked his head tenderly and his arms tightened around him, but he wasn't able to catch the smile that was on his lips.

To today the clouds had totally faded away and the sun shone brighter and warmer than before. By noon Kai felt himself so tired as if he'd trained for twenty-four hours without a break. In spite of that they were practically on a _vacation-training_, he made a mental note for himself not to let Rei talk him into such kind of vacations for a long-long time.

With a giving up grumble he flopped down onto his stomach on his sleeping bag and let the warm of the beams warm up the soreness on his back. He jumped almost when he felt a weight press on him but relaxed again when he recognized the familiar hands of his lover.

"Next time let me do the hunting, Love. You overstrain yourself, you also need to relax sometimes, Kai." Takao told him while he started to caress Kai's back.

The dual haired feeling no reason to refuse – how could he if it were Takao's hands that were pampering him – he let out a deep sigh and relaxed totally his body, giving himself to Takao to do whatever he wanted. He couldn't help but purr at the pleasure feeling as those slim, still strong hands freed him slowly from the tenseness. Since last night Takao had never once brought up what Kai'd told him about his parents, and for that Kai was more than glad for his lover's respect about his feelings. Sometimes it surprised Kai over and over again how mature Takao had really become.

After a few minutes just when he really started enjoying the massage Takao's hands suddenly disappeared, and he opened his eyes to turn his head over his shoulder in a questioning look. "Taka, why did you stop?"

"Take off your shirt that I can work better on your muscles." he smiled at him and got off only to let Kai sit up and pull himself out from the disturbing cloth. When Kai placed himself back once again on his stomach, his hands beside his head, revealing bare upper body to give free access to Takao. The bluenette couldn't help but gulped by the amazing sight.

The way Kai was lying in front of him – while he straddled his waist -, that moon pale skin and all that rippled muscles from training and blading. Even with those lot of scars, among them was a quite big one which started from his right shoulder blade and ended almost at his waist. Takao didn't want to think of how did Kai get that – it was sure another sign of his suffers. Still, all with this Kai was beautiful in Takao's eyes. The bluenette felt himself privileged that he was the first and the only one whom Kai had allowed to touch him. Touch that pure, virgin skin that no one could ever, only Takao.

The young teen felt how the strong muscles jerked slightly under his fingers first, before relaxed again. The older teen's back rose then slumped back in a rhythm while Takao was trying to memorise each part of Kai's body he was touching. By the time Takao stopped massaging Kai, the dual haired had already fallen into a deep slumber. Takao smiled lovingly at him, and leant closer to brush away a few grey bangs from his face. "Sleep, my Phoenix." he gave Kai a tender kiss on his blue-painted cheek before carefully moved away.

When Kai woke up again the first thing he'd noticed that it was evening, the second he had a blanket on his back. He blinked away the sleepiness from his eyes, then sat up and looked around.

"Takao?"

The young teen was nowhere to be seen and Kai wondered where did he go? Their stuff lay still untouched beside the fireplace and it didn't seem the young had left – leastways not far. Kai walked down to the lake, then wandered slowly farther all along the inshore till he reached where the waterfall streamed down from above the cliffs. Slowly – he didn't know why either -, started walking close beside the dank cliff and after some meters, stepping out behind the stone wall, he stopped dead in his tracks. The most eye-dazzling view had revealed in front of his eyes...

On a cliff where the waterfall gurgled down smaller, under the sparkling moonlight stood the most gorgeous creature what his eyes had ever seen. Under the spray there stood Takao all in his splendor, utterly naked. His gloriously tanned skin glowed golden behind the crystal water. His eyes were closed while his hands moved sensually through his hair, enjoyed the feeling as the water-dropps peeled down on his body.

Kai was so mesmerized by the beauty that he forgot everything around himself and all he could do was just stand there. _'You're beautiful like the rising sun and chaste as an angel.'_ He couldn't take his eyes off of him. Till now if Kai was jealous and overprotective for Takao then from now he had a feeling he would have a lot, and lot of trouble keeping _his_ bluenette away from everyone who even tried to lay an eye on what belonged to Kai. Takao was h**is.**

Kai was gulping no end as if something had stuck in his throat, and he felt suddenly very hot. He licked his lips unconsciously as his eyes wandered over Takao's abdomen, who leant back slightly at the touch of the water.

Feeling peering eyes on him Takao turned his face just as he was untwisting the water from his long hair, and deep mahogany met desire filled crimson orbs. Kai made a startled noise, took one unsteady step back and stammered. "Um, I... I'm sorry... I just thought... I'll go and make breakfast – I mean dinner." with that he turned quickly with a flushed face - how embarrassing the situation was – and dashed away, while he almost fell on his face as he tripped on a stone.

Takao looked after him with a little pink color on his cheeks, too, then he chuckled in himself the way how he attracted Kai just with this little show. _'God, I've never thought he's so cute when he blushes.'_ he thought smiling. _'I wonder why is he holding back?' _Deep mahogany darkened even more with desire, glinted something dangerously mischief in his eyes Takao grabbed the towel he'd lain in a cliff, drying himself before he got dressed and started back to the campfire. He would put an end to this question _very_ soon.

During dinner they barely changed any word. Takao as an eagle peered at Kai all along, who was warily avoiding the bluenette's gaze and found strangely more important his own food. The dual haired swallowed each bite as it was his last meal he was taking. When he looked up into Takao's eyes he reflexively coughed into his plate. Takao raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. _'Well, well, well. Looks like I have a phoenix by the tail?'_

After dinner the blue haired took the first step into action.

"Takao, where are we going?" asked the rather confused dual haired as he was dragged by the bluenette who wasn't willing to give any clear answer to him.

"Just come." he grinned back at him cheekily, while Kai made a scowling face. They walked through the cliffs and they stepped behind the waterfall once again. Kai watched amused as Takao laid down a blanket on the ground, and he raised an eyebrow when the teen started taking off his shoes. "What are you doing?"

"Take a swim." he answered simply.

"Late in the evening?" Kai looked at him dumbfounded. "Didn't you have enough befo-" he cut off when he felt embarrassing taking him over again by the previous affair.

Takao smirked knowingly and to increase a bit more the already growing heat, he reached unabashedly for his shirt to pull it up and off. Kai spun around fast when he felt his face burning, and tried hard to stay uninterested. He didn't even want to think of what would it like to see again that tempting body, as the rest of the clothes fell, too – just the simple idea sent shudders in his spine.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Takao asked with a feigned innocent, and walked towards him.

"Nothing." he said wryly. "I'm not really interested at the moment, so take a swim if you want." his voice belied him though, when Takao's hands suddenly clasped around behind him, his bare chest pressed lightly to Kai's T-shirt. The older teen tensed all in his body and tried to ease the shivers that had caused just because of this little contact, but it became even worse when Takao's soft hands started caressing his stomach. He whispered in Kai's ear. "No. I mean, why did you turn away from me all of sudden? It's not like you've seen me like this for the first time, after we did this more before."

"That was different. You weren't in the condition to attend yourself."

Leaving a hand from Kai's stomach raised it to his cheek to make him turn as he leant closer. He looked with deep reverent in his crimson eyes. "Why are you holding back? You don't find me enough attractive?... Or are you afraid of me? I would never hurt you, Kai, and I won't leave you ever."

"No, that's not." Kai turned to give a kiss on his palm, then pressed his forehead on Takao's. "I'm afraid of myself."

"Why?"

"I had always control over my emotions and I'm afraid that with my keenness I might hurt you." he stood now face to face with his lover when he confessed. "I lose my head when I look at you."

"It sounds awfully enticing." Takao's legs were threatening to break under him as he felt them like jelly. Kai couldn't not notice as deep mahogany went into dark burgundy, almost black with pure need, and want, and love. "I wouldn't mind losing my mind if it's _you_."

"You've already lost it." Kai muttered teasingly but just then his lips crushed to the bluenette's, and after that every unnecessary speak was cut off between them. Instead their their bodies talked about their love for each other.

Their kisses were sweet and slow at first, tentatively tasting the other while adding a little tease to their foreplay, by brushing their tongues softly at each other. Takao buried his hands into Kai's hair as he was pulled close to the other teen's chest by his strong arms around his waist, and angled his head a little to give free access Kai to deepen their kiss. For once, he wouldn't fight with Kai, no, he would let Kai take the lead now by giving him all his trust and love what Takao felt for him – giving himself.

One look from Takao's eyes told Kai that he wouldn't do anything to stop him and he was all for Kai's for the taking. Kai let himself explore every touch as his eagerly busy hands skimmed along Takao's spine, making the younger teen shudder and moan in his mouth when his fingers slightly passed over his butts, then slowly wandered back up on his back, doing little circles over his waist. The heat grew and Kai himself gave a shiver from his own body, too, when like an electricity it ran through his spine and shoot right into his groin as Takao's upper body curved back seductively just to give way to Kai.

Kai didn't hesitate for a minute to take advantage and lavish the golden skin with frantic kisses while he was holding him, listening with great satisfaction when Takao gave a tiny shout this time. Kai was experiencing with wonder how much he liked every sound his lover making, and his eyes turned into dark violet, burnt with fire thinking what more sounds could he create from his lover still. "Kai!" Takao called out his name reverently, his whole body quivered when Kai licked a wet trail over his abdomen. He only stopped to give Takao more torture by sucking his hardened nipple then the other one, before he continued his way up, under his jaw and neck.

Kai, bringing a hand up Takao's back, pulled him back flush against him then to find a good spot between the boy's neck and collarbone, marking him with his teeth. Kai's flaming lips on Takao's skin made the teen wild and desperate as ever, and his shaking hands started stripping Kai from his clothing with craving. Feeling his last control had left Kai lashed his mouth back to Takao's, thrusting his tongue in with a passionately need, while he freed the teen from the rest of his clothes.

When there was nothing left between them, they stopped only to stare at each other, panted harshly. They were standing there and hugged each other, while they admired all those things that made them similar and still different. Kai looked more large and stronger than Takao, who was slender and lower with a head compared to Kai, although he'd grown a lot. Still, Kai's dead pale skin varied from Takao's tanned body. His large hands slicked slowly from Takao's waist over his back, wiping up with fingers the weeping sweat. They kissed furiously this time, but there was so much love which melted both of them. Takao found himself being pushed then laid down onto the blanket with a gentle care by Kai's holding arms on him, and then the world ended existing around them.

_'I've never imagined this as beautiful as it really was. I was burning in fire, and you are the one for me, Kai... You are the fire who makes me flash. All my body is burning with need, I only want you. Take me with you, 'cause only you can make me fly, give me wings. My Phoenix.' _

Takao's hands stroked slowly but determined Kai's back, reassuring him to press closer their bodies. He was aching painfully at every touch and kiss the dual haired was giving him, and when he felt the _main point _brushed past down between his inner thighs, and pushed slowly against him, he whimpered helplessly. His mind was now so dark with want and passion that he couldn't think straight. Still, Kai had enough sense to raise his head and looked down at Takao. "Tell me if I hurt you, okay?" he said breathlessly, looked softly at his soon-to-be-lover. Kai wanted to know that Takao was still sure about his decision, because he didn't want to cause any pain to his bishonen. "I'll stop then."

"No need lover." Takao smiled reassuringly at him, and caressed with love Kai's cheek. "I know you won't. I trust you, Kai... Now, kiss me."

He pulled down Kai's face and their mouth melded into a long, passionately kiss while their bodies slid sensually against each other at first, then with more force of effort. When their bodies finally become one, and built up am increasing rhythm was something wonderful what none of them had ever experienced... There was so much want and beg... loud gasps and cries echoed in the silent forest...

Takao was sitting on a cliff close to the waterfall, glancing at the full moon sky, and listened the musical sound of the water.

_'I've never thought it would be anything like that. Though I've imagined it scores of time, it was still different. This couldn't put into words, neither imagines can tell how it's like. You have to live it through, but not experience only with your body, you have to __**feel**__ it deep with your heart. You have to trust deep... You have to love, love with all of your heart, and all with your breath. Because only affection can only open the gates of Heaven.' _

He felt shivers run down his spine over again.

_'This love pervades my whole body. All my limb quakes still.' _

Takao'd never felt so much happiness in his life. He was smiling brightly while his hand rested one of his legs as he sat on his side, still feeling the loving touches on his skin. His hair hung free, and slightly ruffled over his shoulder as he turned around to see Kai laying on the blanket, passed out with exhaust.

_'However, tonight the gates of Heaven has opened for me... I've felt again, I've lived again, and I've loved again._

_Thank you, my God. Thank you that I could live this love.'_

_

* * *

_**There are still two chappies I'm planning, and I very hope I can finish this story before my school starts. I hope you like it. :D**

**Yeah, I made a little research about Kai's past and this sickness was a good idea to put in there, but I tell once again, I DON'T own it. If someone is interested in this sickness it's called: dissociative amnesia.**

**Oh, and please don't forget to push the 'review' button and leave your opinion. I also take well advices if you find some mistakes. After all, even I can't notice every little mistakes. ;P**

**Bye! *waves*  
**


	9. You are here, right, deep in my heart

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I know it's been a while now I updated, but as you can see this chappy is very long. Well, guess what, I decided that I would put the last two chappies together and you will get one big, instead of two short ones. *grins* My writing school starts soon and I won't have time for fics, because I want to spend my free time with learning and writing my own BIG story I'm working on. :P **

**But it doesn't mean I'm leaving, I'm still here, reading Tyka. And I might update little shots. ;) I very hope you'll like this last one.**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki, not me. It's only fan-made and I don't earn any money with my fics!**

**Warning: rated 'M'. This chappy includes Yaoi, Lemon (not recommended for underages!), light humor and what else needs a happy ending story than a sweet romance? ^^**

**So read and enjoy the last part of**

** this story what's title is:  
**

* * *

**9. - 10. chapter**

**You are here, right, deep in my heart**

**

* * *

**

Kai woke up with the most cheerful smile on his lips. Through his closed eyelids he could feel the already rising sunbeams as it shone warmly over his bare skin and face. He could imagine how beautiful the water looked now as many tiny sparkles danced on the surface. However, he didn't want to wake up, leastways not right away. Instead, feeling perfectly comfortable where he was, nuzzled his face into Takao's soft, silky hair, and pulled the bluenette closer into his tight embrace. The younger teen didn't deny and although he was still asleep he snuggled automatically up to Kai, hiding his face into the warmth of the dual haired chest.

For moment Kai opened his eyes, his crimson eyes glanced down at his lover, who cuddled to him like a child to his teddy bear, and he couldn't hold back a brighter smile. With a pleasant sigh he closed his eyes again and went back to a little slumber, while his left arm was caressing softly Takao's back.

Kai didn't think he could feel happier than he was now. It was so unbelievable how everything had turned out in the last couple of days. His most wonderful and feared wish he'd never dared to hope it could ever come true one day, had completed. It was really like it was written down; it came fast and rapidly as the lightning, and overwhelmingly strong as only love could shoot at you with so much power.

Takao was now truly and only _his_, and what last night happened was only the beginning of their new relationship. But what the best was – okay, maybe the second best, after that wonderful love making that neither of them would ever forget -, that it seemed his nightmares had ended. Kai might never be able to forget all the painful memories, but now he felt ready to move on...

As the sun came more high on the sky and the birds' twittering forced Kai's mind to awake fully, what he wasn't willing to do, but then he remembered something. He realized where were they and that they had only one day to reach their destination, where presumably their worried friends waited for them. However, Kai knew way too good how hard it was to make Takao wake up in the mornings, so taking his secret drastic recourse – which he'd longed for so long to try on his blue angel – he smirked before took action...

Takao was having a beautiful dream... a very sweet, delicious, dream. There were lot of ice creams... so tasty and creamy... Takao was currently licking eagerly a vanilla one with hazelnut pieces, when suddenly something wet and warm fell onto his neck. An ice cream was licking _him_?... No, wait... it was...

"Kaiii!" Takao moaned long, and irritably when he was suddenly awoken by his beloved phoenix, who was busy to drive him insane with licking his tanned neck tenderly.

"Hmm?" came the humming voice and a smug grin appeared on Kai as he felt the bluenette shiver under him, when he found a good spot and sucked harder. Then he pulled away and looked down at his angel's sleepy mahogany eyes. "Morning Love. It's time to wake up now."

"Mmm... Kai, leave me alone for a bit. It's still too early and I'm so comfy here." Takao wriggled himself more deeper in the protective embrace, and Kai broke into a smile at the adorable way Takao pouted.

"Come on Taka, you can't sleep all day..."

"Why not?" came the grumble while Kai spoke.

"Besides, Rei and Max is waiting for us, remember?... And aren't you hungry?"

"Nope." Kai heard Takao's muffled voice under his chest, though his statement belied itself quickly, when his stomach gave a claiming rumble.

"I think your stomach doesn't agree with you." Kai chuckled.

"Shut up." the bluenette flushed from his ears to his neck.

To placate his embarrassed Dragon, Kai tilted his face up by placing a finger under Takao's chin and gave a mind-blowing, dream kiss. Takao appreciated gladly Kai's warm lips and he took advantage instantly of the opportunity. He buried his slim fingers into the older teen's hair, pulled him down to deepen their hot kiss, which slowly turned more intense and passionately.

Kai, having enough control to not let things go too far where none of them would be able to stop, pulled away slowly, panting. "Hi, again."

"Hi," Takao whispered.

"How do you feel? Wasn't I very rough on you last night?" Kai looked into the brown eyes that went almost black with lust and love.

"No. You were amazing." Takao said, and when Kai started kissing tenderly his palm that came down from his hair to his cheek, he smiled lovingly. "I love you."

Kai blinked at him, then pressed his forehead on Takao's. "I love you, too."

They closed their eyes and stayed there for a while, simply enjoying the little contact as they lay close to each other, feeling the other body's warmth and that how perfectly they fit together. Takao then linked one of their hands together and said. "I was thinking about something."

"Well, that's a new one, too. Just don't think too hard 'cause you'll hurt your brain." Through his closed eyes Kai could feel the hot glare Takao shot at him. And the little kick, which he got on his leg made him snicker.

"Your teasing comments' getting old now, you know... _Sourpuss._"

"As yours." replied Kai and opened his eyes to give an apologetic kiss on Takao's nose. "So, what were you thinking about?"

Takao played with Kai's black neck-hair. "I just imagined what will Hiro say when he gets to know that we are a couple."

For a minute Kai blinked at Takao with owl eyes, then with a destroyed grunt he dropped his head onto the young teen's shoulder. "Oh, crap." He'd totally forgotten that Takao had a family, whom he still owned some respect and attention. Not like Kai, who had no one to fit anymore, only himself.

The surprise was even bigger on Takao. He sweatdropped slightly and raised an eyebrow. Never, ever he would have thought to see such a reaction from his ex-captain, the ice prince, Kai Hiwatari. He sluggishly tapped Kai's shoulder while he said.

"Don't worry. I don't think Gramps would take it bad, after I saw how much he likes you since he's met you. He treats you as if you were his adopted grandchild... Well, Hiro is another cake. But if you're afraid of him, I'll protect you."

Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm **not** scared from _him_." but he softened when he looked at Takao, since he knew that he was still Takao's brother, and his family. "I just don't want to cause any problem or fight for you with your family. You, Rei, Max and Kenny know who I am, but other people don't think that way – not that I care what others say or think about me. I've no one who I should think of or own respect, but you do, Takao. They **are** your family and you'll need them always in your life."

"Might. But I'm the one who choose the path in my life. Who I want to be with is my decision, and I never want anyone else than you, Kai... And as good I know my brother, who is almost as protective around me as you are, sooner or later he will agree with us. Believe me."

"Okay." Kai sighed and leant on to gave a kiss on his cheek. Then he smirked. "Now, that you are fully awake we can get up to have breakfast and move on."

The bluenette made a displeasing grumble and went back to his comforting place – snuggling himself back into the warm chest. "Mmm... I still feel like I could sleep for a few minutes..."

"Oh no you won't, you little scamp." Kai gave him a clear demand look, but Takao didn't bother to give any attention to that. So, Kai used one of the most effective method, which he knew was one of Takao's weak points. He took his large fingers to his sides.

"K-Kai... Cut it out, will'ya?" the bluenette giggled as he tried to not wriggle under the tickling fingers. "Haha... K-Kai, it tickles..."

"I know." he smirked. "If you want me to stop, you have to get up."

Takao broke into a hard, uncontrollable laugh, until Kai suddenly found himself on his back with a very eager Takao grinning cheekily at him. He pinned both of Kai's hands beside his head, who allowed himself to the little play, he didn't struggled and let the young teen take the role now. Takao engulfed Kai's mouth. The kiss was slow at first, but soon it deepened, their tongues swirled around each other while their mouth were stuck as if they were one.

It was as if they tried to evoke the last night heated passion. One of Takao's fingers entwined and held tight onto Kai's while the other left him to place it to his neck caressing it softly. Suddenly a pleasant, hoarse sound came from Kai's throat as he grabbed forcefully into Takao's midnight blue hair and pulled him down more. Kai was feeling something overwhelmingly, an awakening power in him, which he'd never felt till now – neither at their last night. It was new and strong – his legs automatically tangled with Takao, giving him place to nest between his thighs. His large hand wandered slowly up and down on the bluenete's back and Kai relaxed totally in Takao's strokes and loving kisses. _'It's so different... and still, it feels right."_

As if something hit Takao, he tore his mouth away from Kai's, and he looked at his phoenix eyes, which went deep burgundy by lust, desire and love. They both panted hot breath onto each other, as if they'd run miles.

_'Unbelievable.'_ Takao thought. _'He is so beautiful. I don't know how long will I be able to hold back... and he is looking at me like he wants me to...'_

_

* * *

_

An hour later when they'd managed to separate themselves from their longing hug and tangled limbs – they thought there would be still lot of other occasions for fun -, they got dressed, had breakfast and made themselves ready. Kai held out the the map for the young teen. "Here. Wanna hold it?"

Takao jumped back two steps as if Kai had showed him a poisonous snake. He held up his hands dismissively. "Em... no thanks. I don't want it." When Kai raised a questioning eyebrow at him Takao lowered his head a bit sadly. "It's better if _you_ take the lead."

The dual haired smiled sympathetically at him, and walked to his only love, then placed gently a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we do as **you** use to it?... Teamwork."

The smile that reached Takao's ears, was brighter than ever. "I'm in."

Before they could start on their way a strange noise hit their ears. They spun around and saw that across the lake, beside the waterfall stood the most bizarre creature. The deer with its silver fur and white flashing eyes floated all in its glory above the surface. Its long, large diversified horn shone brightly under the sunbeams, and tamped lightly with its hoof. Takao felt like his eyes played him false. "It's beautiful." he awed.

"Yeah, it really is." Kai admitted with a small smile of his own. Then he placed a hand on the blue haired teen's shoulder, stroking him softly as he looked down at him. "Come on, let's go."

"Okay."

They linked their hands, turned around and left. The deer still stood there for a while, then when the two teenager were out of sight it disappeared with one flash - tiny sparkles fell onto the water.

Kai and Takao were walking through the forest. Slowly, as the trees became scarce they felt one step closer to their friends. Takao started to get eager to see Max and Rei again, and he was skipping excited beside Kai, slightly pulling the other teen's hand as an urge to speed up their walk. The dual haired didn't mind, though he couldn't hide the smirk on his face – the child was still there in Takao.

Soon they found the river again, which meant they were on the right way. They started to walk on the inshore when suddenly...

"Hey, look!" Takao cried and he ran, carefully skipped across the small rocks.

Kai, who was still nervous when Takao was closer to the deep water than the older teen thought it safe for him, sprang after him. "Taka, wait! Where are you..." but he cut off quickly when he saw the bluenette pulling something out from the river. Something dark, wet cloth-tatter looking thing was.

"It's my bag!" Takao shrieked. "The river drifted it so far. It's stuck in a cliff... Ugh, I think we won't eat ourselves fill with my food anymore, but the tent is okay... And my clothes needs only a little wash." he took a smell on them just to pull them quickly away, his face went green by disgust. "Ew... I think it's taken the stink of the rotting food."

"Throw that shit already into the river before we both get sick." Kai demanded while he held his hand onto his nose.

Takao flashed a very wicked grin at him. "I guess I have to wear your clothes still for a while, Kai."

* * *

Later when the evening fell onto them and the sparkling stars came up on the clear sky, they camped down to a river-near lookout, where they had a nice view onto the valley.

The fire was blazing brightly. When Takao finished to spread out his stuff on the ground, he joined Kai, who was sitting on the sleeping bag, beside the fire with a blanket loosely over his shoulders. The bluenette snuggled up to the phoenix, who welcomed him gladly to share with him his own warmth. Takao rested his head on Kai's shoulder with a happy sigh, and they stared at the orange-red shaded fire.

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

The dual haired didn't say anything. He hummed only, his arm tightened around Takao's shoulder and he leaned on to give a light kiss to his head. Takao was more opened to not just show but put into words his feelings, which wasn't new for Kai. Still, it always warmed his heart whenever Takao said those three little words what no one had told Kai for a long time.

"I don't want to go home." Takao continued. "I miss Max, Rei and Gramps though, but... I would love to stay here with you a little longer. Just the two of us."

"Hn, yeah it would be good. But we can't, we have to go back... Besides, it would be hard for you the living outside here. For me it wouldn't make any trouble, after I've gone through worse, but for _you_..."

"What do you mean _but for me_?" Takao raised a suspicious eyebrow at Kai.

Kai smirked slyly. "Sorry Love, but for a _chow hound_ as you are the chances of the survive would be quite small in the hard nature."

A vein of anger popped on the bluenette's head, and he punched Kai slightly on the arm, who only chuckled. "I'm not a chow hound! I'm an eighteen years old teenager who is still growing. And if I want I can survive without food for days... Hey, what's so funny? Yes, I can!... Kai! Don't laugh at me!"

It was a bit late 'cause Kai was now far from covering his mouth to force back his chuckle, and broke into an uncontrollable laugh. The adorable angry pout on Takao's face was such a funny scene and somewhere deep he felt so damn good, than never before. No one else than Takao could make Kai feel like this, and now he didn't feel anything about that self-denial he always made, using it as a wall that protected him. Takao broke down this wall, too.

However, Kai'd missed the evil grin on the Dragon's face, who took the opportunity – to take revenge – and tackled Kai down, tickled him hard. "Now you'll get it back!"

The dual haired totally helpless by the unexpectedly came attack could only wriggle and laughing hard while he was desperately trying to push Takao's hands away from his sensitive sides. "Ta-Takao! S-sto... stop it! Or else... I'm going to, haha..."

"What, Love?" Takao himself was giggling abandon amusement that he was making Kai laugh... and _under_ him. "I've got you now!"

Suddenly a strong arm took a harsh grip on Takao's shirt, and yanked the unsuspecting teen to press hard Kai's lips, full with passion onto Takao's. Just as Kai's other hand grabbed onto the midnight blue hair, keeping him in place that he could angle his head a bit and deepen their kiss, the shock disappeared instantly from Takao. He kissed back with a same intense, accepting Kai's challenge, when his tongue took a fight with Takao's for dominance.

Their tongues swirled around with each other in a slow dance. A deep sound of pleasure came from Takao's throat and he caressed softly with one free hand Kai's painted cheek. He felt while Kai's one hand was holding on his head, his other free hand wandered down to Takao's waist and pulled him lower that their groins pressed together. Takao couldn't help but let out a long moan into their kiss.

It was almost too good and too much Takao could take from Kai's constantly busy hands. He felt like his body bursting slowly into flames as a shudder past through his spine. It was like Kai wanted him to...

They broke apart, panting, and wild darkened mahogany stared into deep reddish violet eyes.

"Kai?" he whispered, shivering above those fiery looking eyes.

"I love you." the dual haired said, not recognizing his voice. Kai didn't know where did it come from, but an unbelievable power was releasing in him, filling his whole body with warmth. It seemed Takao noticed it, too, because he looked wide eyes at Kai's glistering orbs. Kai knew what was this power now, and he eased a half smile. "I'm not scared to admit it anymore how much I love you... And now I trust you more than anyone to show you it."

"What? But, Kai... I'm not..." he looked shocked, almost panicked.

"Shh..." Kai placed gently a finger on his lover's lips. "I know, Takao, and this will nothing change. Believe me, I won't let you go with it so easily." he gave the bluenette a warning challenge look, that held possession. Then he placed a hand on his tanned cheek and said. "But for once in my life I want to let go, everything... Do nothing just be and feel, free. I want to do this because it _feels_ right. I don't care what others expect from me... I'm not doing anything against my own will, just being myself, at this night. For you."

He pulled down Takao's face and gently joined their lips together, again. The single, crystal tear that escaped from Takao's closed eyelids rolled down before it disappeared under Kai's stroking fingers. They kissed slow and lovingly, but felt how their bodies melted in each others embrace. Shivers of pleasure and longing were running through over and over again Takao, fighting with the urge how badly he was desiring Kai. Still, at the same time he held back himself to dare to touch such a pure virgin.

But Kai didn't need anything more than having Takao like this, for himself, now. There were no needs of the walls, because the trust was the only wall that was surrounding both of them now.

_'You might think I would never let being dominated. Well no, I sure will dominate my angel after this, and how... But now, just once I want to know how does it feel, to be loved vulnerable, fully giving myself to my only love. _

_I've never thought I would ever willing to give anyone this. And what surprised me, that I wanted it, desperately..._

_I felt it. It was like when the phoenix rise from its ashes. I was pure.' _

And now Kai was proving it by giving him the most hallowedthing in his life – himself. Kai wanted to make Takao understand he was still sure in his decision. He took gently Takao's left wrist, slowly guided it to his hip and placed there with a little meaning squeeze. His other hand clasped around Takao's, their fingers entwined beside their heads, while they kissed with growing passion. Takao's lips went to kiss Kai's jaw then slowly under, planting more small kisses. Kai turned his head to add free access, and he gave a faint shudder of his own, his body came up a bit when Takao's lips launched onto his neck, exploring the pale skin.

As the heat grew, Kai felt how he became free and careless. Like all those bad memories and nightmares had vanished as they'd never existed. And as Takao's encouragement grew, his kisses and strokes became frantic, Kai's every limbs were shivering, trembling lightly to get touched, be loved with the other one's bare skin. Just when he was going to give a very distracted demand to his cheeky beloved to quit teasing him, Takao got the mental message 'cause his fingers pulled out the black shirt from Kai's olive-green pants, and slipped under it to meet bare skin.

An evil grin crossed over Takao's lips by the keening moan that escaped from Kai when his slim fingers caressed sensually over his navel. He licked once the spot between his neck and shoulder before he buried his teeth gently to bite the sensitive flesh. It didn't surprise him when this time Kai gave a tiny cry of Takao's name mixed with passion and irritation, and he grinned more wicked at the hot glare Kai shot at him.

"What is it, Love? Can't handle it?" Takao smirked with big amusement, how much he enjoyed driving Kai crazy. The bluenette wondered with not little hungry what kind of more sounds of pleasure could he still get out from his Phoenix. "I thought you would let me take..."

"No. I didn't say I won't let you... it's just, can't you bring it on?" Kai grunted with open impatience. He was so bothered and felt hot in his clothes. The fact that Takao was laying on him, taking a pressure on his tightened pants didn't help at all. He was struggling hard to not wriggle under him how bad he really wanted to tear his loaned clothes off from Takao's enticing tanned body. His lovely Dragon was beautiful as angel, but sometimes such a tease as an evil, and if he didn't do something very soon...

"Oh, eager we are." the pure lust that shone clearly in Takao's eyes were dangerous, and Kai's breath hitched as he looked at him. Takao pulled away to sat up, making himself comfortable between Kai's legs, who wantonly pulled them apart for Takao. Never breaking their eyes contact Takao took the hem of his oversized T-shirt and with a slow motion pulled up, off from his head. Then he pulled out the hair-band, and his long dark blue hair fell onto his smooth, golden shoulders, lightened in the fire.

Kai swallowed. "God, you are beautiful." and his hands went over the slender, but muscular abdomen by lot of training, touching every inch.

Kai watched with hot gaze as the little muscles tensed whenever his pale fingers brushed a sensitive spot. He licked his lips unconsciously by the erotic sight Takao was shivering above him with his eyes closed, his arms trembling with force to not break out under him as he propped himself, and inhaled deeply. Crimson eyes darkened with lust when his fingers found the dark, hard nipples and started making slow circles, gently rolling the small teats.

"Aah!... Kai! Mmm..." Takao moaned innocently, his arms threatening him to give way any moment and his face flushed by the pure pleasure. Then for a moment he came back to reality when he heard Kai's satisfied, dark chuckle, and remembered who was having the control now over the situation. Takao didn't even waste time to remind of it Kai by giving a low growl, he pulled away from his large hands and started working on to pull the rest of Kai's shirt out from the pants.

"Now, let's get you bare, too, my Love."

Kai raised his spine a bit to make it easier for Takao, and sighed relieved when the shirt slowly came up from his sweat body by the heat. He didn't expect it though, when instead that Takao got him rid off the cloth, he stopped half way and Kai let out a startled cry when the young teen launched his hot mouth onto his stomach. The dual haired bit his lower lip to cut off more loud sounds, he clenched desperately his hands into his lover's hair, panting uncontrollable. The next moment Kai let out a yell of Takao's name to the stars, when the shirt went up farther and wet, slowly licking tongue swirled around one of his nipples.

"T-Takao... Oh, Gods!... Please..."

Now it was Takao's turn to chuckle, liking to torture and drive wild the always calm and never anxious dual haired, who was now sweating, wriggling under him almost helplessly. This turned Takao more on, beads of sweat covered his back as the pleasure increased to unbearable, loving every sound Kai was making. However, Takao was impatient, too, and to speed up things a bit he quickly removed the shirt from Kai totally, who acknowledged it with an approving grunt.

"Finally... What took you so – hmph!" he didn't get the chance to finish the sentence, because Takao's lips crushed instantly to his. They were kissing again, hot and deep, mimicing with their tongues what was going to come. Kai's hand went to Takao's damp back, stroking him lovingly, while the bluenette's hand went frantically to the belt of Kai's pants. He gave a frustrated growl into their kiss, his hand trembled by the effort, when he didn't manage to undo it and Kai chuckled. "Shall I help, Love?"

They both sat up just to make things easier and fast. Kai wasted no more time with unnecessary preparations, he quickly undid the belt then pulled down the pants and boxers, before he reached for Takao to help him, whose hands were trembling now so much that he wasn't able to do it.

Takao watched with half lidded eyes as Kai tore the last cloth off from himself then he came to assist him, too. During this little pause while they worked to get rid off the become unnecessary clothes, Takao's mind cleared enough to remind him what was _really_ on the way to happen. Till now the little fore-plays they'd made with lustfully kisses, teasing touches to send glow to the other one's body were fun, but now Takao realized what they were really planing to do. He felt something new was on the way and he couldn't help but his stomach cramped.

Was it right what he was doing? Wouldn't he regret it later?

"Taka. Love. Hey, what's wrong?" Kai took Takao's cheek between his palms, and looked worried at his suddenly became anxious bluenette. The fire lightened their naked bodies, and the faint scarves on Kai.

"Nothing, I just... Kai? If I tell you won't laugh at me?"

Kai looked wide eyes at him. He didn't understand what was bothering the blue haired angel that made him look at Kai with fear in his brown eyes. He stroked reassuringly his cheek. "Of course I won't. Since when did I ever laugh at you?"

Takao gave a slobber, watery laugh. "Never. I guess." then he said a little embarrassed, quietly. "I'm just a bit scared, Kai. Scared that I might do something wrong, or I hurt you and... "

Kai kissed Takao passionately then said. "Everything will be okay. I know you'll do it great, because I trust you more than anyone else all over the world. And you trust me, right?"

"Yeah." the bluenette smiled.

"Good. Come..." he pulled down Takao with him once more. When their bodies pressed together and lips fused in a long, loving kiss Takao's last drop of fear had disappeared, too, and the world had finally stopped existing around them, _truly_.

Kai's mind was like a swirling fog, but he didn't try to hold on to the reality, he let himself slowly swept away a something new and unknown experience. Soon the warmth of the fire, but much more the heat of the increased pleasure overtopped as sweat covered bodies pressed and slid on each other. Wandering hands stroked, gripped and drove wild the other one whatever part they could reach. Takao's hand went slowly up on one of Kai's leg nudging it gently more apart to complete the last preparation of their mating.

While Takao was kissing Kai passionately he looked into his crimson eyes, and held onto them for a moment. Suddenly Takao realized the light in his eyes which till now had been covered by the past's mist. Kai's eyes were shining as the starlight night reflected back in them. Every emotion showed onto his eyes clearly: there was the happiness, passion, hope and love. Finally, he'd opened up.

In Takao's eyes Kai was beautiful; he was so fiery as a phoenix and proud as a God. He was the most strongest man Takao had ever met. Their faces were inches apart and their eyes locked together, followed with hot pants.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Takai shifted above Kai, then without further warning he pushed gently, but determined into his beloved. The two cries of pleasure echoed in the forest but were engulfed quickly as Takao pressed his lips onto Kai's, exploring his mouth as a distraction to give him time to get used to the feeling.

"O... O-okay?" Takao asked when he pulled away just a bit. He trembled by the big effort to hold still. His hands were wandering all over Kai's abdomen dementedly with the unbelievable burning desire how wonderful it felt to be joined with his phoenix, again. Still, it was different. This time Kai was taking the lead, in spite of that Takao was inside him, Kai gave Takao trust and the reassurance he needed, therefore Takao would do anything as Kai wished him to.

"You think too hard... but I'm perfect." Kai panted harshly and he clenched desperately onto Takao's shoulders – which would definitely leave marks tomorrow. He shifted and bucked his hips to give a hint or any damn realization to the bluenette that he wasn't a fragile, and he should do something very soon before Kai went insane by the desperate need. "Move." he rasped.

Takao's eyes went wide and he started on as Kai told him. First with slow movements then they built up a constantly intensifying rhythm and their mouth connected together, cutting off any more sounds of pleasure that cried out from them. Their whole bodies were covered in sweat. Takao's hands went to Kai's cheek, stroked him sensually. He didn't notice the blue smears on his fingers while the rest of the paints wore off slowly on Kai's sweaty, pale cheeks.

The older male met him with every thrust of his own, their bodies interwound as they were truly one and Kai let Takao drive him higher and higher as he'd never felt before. It was like they were no longer on earth but far away, somewhere else.

_'Anyone who said this is heaven was beyond far from the truth. It's so much more than that. We were no longer on the Earth and not even in paradise – it was beyond Heaven. Something incomprehensible and wonderful surrounded us as we were drifting in the space._

_The stars and planets shone and circled around us. I didn't feel the soft ground under me as I laid there. I was so light and free as never before._

_All I could see was Takao's eyes as they locked into mines, just as were our lips while we kissed passionately, with no end. As our bodies joined together again and again I could feel not only mine, but how is own pleasure grew as he was stroking me feverishly, all over my body he could reach, to give me more pleasure._

_God, he was gorgeous, so mesmerizing with every movement he made. This is, how it feels to be loved.'_

_

* * *

_

"Rei?... Rei, wake up already!"

"Aww... what is it Max? Can't you let me sleep?" the raven haired muffled under his nose. It was still too dark to get up and Rei didn't understand what made the blonde haired awake in the middle of the night? _'He must be having sugar-high again... But he didn't eat any yesterday.' _thought Reihalf awake, and he wanted to drift back into his slumber, but his young beloved didn't let him.

"Come on now, Rei. Don't be such a sleepy cat." he poked his arm insistently and pulled up the come Rei. "Look!"

The raven haired blinked a few times to clear his eyes, then turned the direction where Max pointed and his half lidded golden-yellow eyes suddenly went plate wide. "Oh my God!"

Where they backpacks lay two flashing lights were shining – it was Dranzer and Dragoon.

Max and Rei watched awed the happening and as the lights became stronger they both jumped up from their sleeping place. Rei hugged Max's waist protectively and pulled him back a few steps.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know." Rei shook his head.

Suddenly the two (red and blue) glistening lights shaped into long, twisty trail of lights and snaking around each other slowly they rose to the starlight sky. It was something familiar what not only Max and Rei had seen on that last big battle between Kai and Takao. Still, it was so much different than then, it was like...

"Dranzer and Dragoon..."

"Are they... _dancing_?" Rei frowned with mixed amazement and shock.

And truly, the two spirits whirling around each other danced the elegant rounds, until they towering up above the mountains reached the starry sky. Then the beautiful, fiery Phoenix spread its gigantic wings and the two spirits interlocking tightly became one.

A wonderful light covered the land when it suddenly exploded, then the flash disappeared and tiny red mixed with blue glitters fell under the re-darkened sky...

* * *

Laying beside the fire Kai stroked lovingly the little dark blue locks from Takao's face. The young teen slept with a faint snuff on Kai's chest, totally exhausted. As he watched him the dual haired gave a small smile. "I love you, Takao." then he kissed the teen's sweat forehead and hugging him tight Kai drifted into a deep sleep, giving the rest to his own body to recover.

When Kai woke up the next morning the first thing he noticed was a warm blanket around him, but Takao was nowhere... again. He sat up abruptly and was surprised when he saw that Takao was already awake, dressed... and he was making breakfast?

"Good morning, Kai! Slept well?" Takao smiled angelically at him what made always tickling butterflies in Kai's stomach. God that smile was the most beautiful.

"Hi. Yeah, I did." he replied still a bit tired and rubbed away the last sleepiness from his eyes. _'Did I sleep so long?... Shit.'_

It came a little surprised for him when Takao dropped onto his knees in front of him to place his mouth lovingly on Kai. This made the dual haired awake instantly, and fully. After a minute of breath-stopping, passionately kiss Takao pulled away slowly.

"Wow." was the first thing that came out from Kai's mouth. "Where did that come from?"

"For that wonderful night you gave me." Takao purred and nuzzled his nose onto Kai's lovingly. "It was the most beautiful thing in my life."

"For me, too." Kai said softly. Although he felt a bit abashed under Takao's mischievously hungry gaze, dressed, while the only thing that was still covering Kai's body was a blanket. He said in a distraction. "How long have you been up?"

"A while now." he mused. "I have a little surprise for you."

"What? Did you burn the eggs again?

Takao gave him a slight tap on his head, but Kai only stuck his tongue out to him, teasingly. "_That_ happened only Mr. Smartass because you had to make a seductive show in front of me with your hot body."

"Oh, did I?" Kai played innocent. Then, taking a mental note to himself never seduce Takao in the kitchen or they would end up in the hospital, he asked. "So, what is that surprise?"

What Takao loved most of all was Kai's curiosity. "Mmm, guess... or if you don't wanna then give me a kiss and I might tell'ya."

Kai didn't like guessing games so he chose which was much more likeable and he planted a chaste kiss on Takao's lips. "So, what is it?"

"Coffee."

"Coffee? What do you mean..." Kai stopped on his sentence when he felt the aroma of the hot drink. "Where did you get it?"

"I smuggled it into your pack before we left." he confessed with a sneaking smile. "Though I didn't mean to hide it that you wouldn't notice... Next time I won't place it to the bottom."

"I totally forgot to put it in my pack."

"Now it will come in to a good use. It's better if I wake you up with a hot coffee in your _hard_ mornings than I would buy you an alarm clock, neh?"

The playful, still wild growl Kai made was enough warning for Takao to scram away on a fast motion, grinning nervously. He knew that Kai was very dangerous if he was badgered before he got his coffee. And after a total exhausting, hot sex was only the mousse on the cake. When Takao went back to finish the preparations for breakfast Kai's lips went into a smirk. He grabbed quickly his clothes and got dressed while the bluenette didn't pay attention. He tensed a bit by the discomfort feeling under his groin, but he didn't mind. It was a pleasant sore.

When breakfast was ready Kai sat down on a trunk with his plate, in his other hand he took a sip from his cup. "If I were you, I wouldn't sit on there." he motioned when he looked up at Takao.

"Why not?" Takao blinked at him. Kai pointed on Takao's seat – on the trunk was sitting a hedgehog with a quite angry glare, ready to let out its quills.

"This muck is following me or what?" Takao glared and reluctantly moved on and took another seat close to Kai.

During their eating Takao took a glance at Kai's smeary cheeks and smiled, but said nothing.

* * *

Kai was kneeling beside the river, taking fresh cold water in his palms to wash away the smudged, blue face paints from his cheeks. As the paints slowly disappeared and floated in the water for the first time Kai'd watched wondered his now clear face in the surface of the river.

It didn't bother him anymore to not wear his stigmas - though he liked them -, just as he wasn't holding onto the memories of his past. He was free now. _'That's who I really am.'_ Slowly he stood up and his gaze looked into the distance, and the sun shone brightly at him...

"Kai."

Takao appeared not so far. He'd packed now everything and was ready to go home. He waited patiently Kai who was still standing silently the ashore admiring the view. Then he turned his head towards Takao and the young teen gasped, looked bewildered at him. Under the magically shining crimson eyes the most beautiful smile Takao's had ever dreamed of was looking back at him. As the sun beamed at Kai's clear, pale face he looked more attractive, and Takao found himself falling into him over again, deeply.

"What?" Kai asked amused, seeing Takao's gaping expression.

"God, you're so beautiful." he blurted out in the end, and a shy blush came over his nose and cheeks. Takao didn't know why, but for some reason he felt very embarrassed himself in front of the _new_ Kai Hiwatari.

Kai walked to him and he took gently both of Takao's hands. "So, it doesn't bother you?"

The blue haired boy smiled at him and shook his head. "No. Not at all. Though I think it suited you and you looked very... handsome with them. But I also love you without them."

Kai sighed, then bent down and pressed his forehead on Takao's.

"Let's go home."

"Let's."

* * *

"Where are they?"

"Patience, Max. I'm sure they will pop up somewhere soon."

Max and Rei were standing on the balcony of the wood-house which was built on top of a hill, had a very nice view over the land, and they waited for their two friends to arrive.

"What if something happened to them?" Max looked concerned.

Rei snickered that his white fangs showed. "I very suppose that something **did** happen between them, or else my plan will fall flat."

"I didn't mean like that." Max sent him a censure glance. "What if what we saw last night was an evil omen, or they... Hey, look!" he suddenly pointed to a path which led to the deep forest. Among the dense trees two contour of figures emerged.

"It's them! It's them! It's them!"

"Whoa! Hey, calm down Maxie!" Rei grabbed quickly his blonde beloved by his waist before he fell across the balcony.

Max spun around on his tracks, and jumping out from Rei's grip ran in, then down on the stairs. Rei rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Takao!"

"Hey, Max!" Takao let go of Kai's hand and ran to his best friend.

The blonde teen jumped and knocked down the unsuspecting bluenette and hugged him so tight as if it had been years since he saw him. "Oh God, it's so good to see you guys again! I missed you so much! Missed'ya! Missed'ya!"

"Em, yeah. I missed you too, Max... But can you let me go that I can breath again?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Max pulled away.

"Be careful Max. You don't want to kill my boyfriend right?" came Kai's voice when he reached them.

"Haha, sure not... and, wow. _Your_ boyfriend?" Max looked left and right between them with excitement. "Does this mean, you two...?"

"Yeah, we are together." Takao smiled and took Kai's hand in a gentle squeeze, who returned a small smile.

"Hurrah! Congratulation guys!" Max jumped up and down happily.

"Thanks, Max." Kai gave him an appreciative nod.

Soon Rei arrived to them, too.

"Rei! Rei! Guess, what..."

"I've already known it just when I saw them." the raven haired waved off abstractedly. "I knew my plan was brilliant."

Kai gave him a sly look. "Maybe, but next time if you're planing any _outrage_ against us, please leave out the mountain-trips." Kai suggested and took out his hand as a friendly greeting, and also as a silent _thank you_.

"Heh, okay. I'll keep that in mind." Rei accepted the gesture and he was surprised when Kai gave him suddenly with one arm a friendly tap on his back. "Wow. I can't remember I've ever got such from you, pal." he smiled.

"And you won't get another one in a hurry till Christmas."

Max and Takao laughed.

"I've never thought I would ever hear a joke from Kai." Max giggled and turned to his blue haired friend. "Say, what did you do to him?... You both look so strange. What happened to you?" Max took a minutely glance at Takao's borrowed clothes then looked at Kai's unpainted cheeks.

"It's a long story, Max."

Takao gave a meaningful glance to Kai, then all the four of them started walking back to the house. On the way Max nudged Takao silently. "Hey, tell me how was it?"

"How was what?" Takao raised an eyebrow at him.

Max smile turned to a very naughty grin. "Nah, you don't have to pretend. We watched a very good night show with Rei last night, when your blades suddenly started shining and we were eyewitnesses of a very exciting love-dance of your bitbeasts." the blonde wriggled his eyebrows. "So, how did _that_ happen?"

Takao made a startled noise of embarrassment, his face flushed red as a tomato and he quickly speed up to catch up Kai and Rei, who were walking ahead of them.

"Oh, Rei! You left us something for lunch, right? I'm hungry like a wolf."

"Oh, sure. If you guys tell us during every details about last night."

"Rei!" came the shout from the Kai-Takao chorus.

* * *

**(Kai's POV)**

On the clear, starry sky shone the Moon, flashed palely the land fronting the house. This night was just as beautiful as last night. Pure. Peaceful. And perfect. I always liked standing outside – somewhere high above – in these evenings, and watch as the stars lit the top of the trees, lay faint shadow on the declivitous highland.

In these opportunities my only company was my lovely bitbeast, Dranzer, who was shining brightly in my pocket now. Still, something was missing...

"Kai?"

My lips curved into a small smile and for a moment I closed my eyes, when I heard the beautiful, soft sound of my name. Then I turned a bit and saw my beloved came out on the balcony, joining me. He was already dressed into a pair of grey pajamas and his long midnight blue hair hung free over his shoulders, made him look more gorgeous. This always reminded me how lucky I really was that I could have such a beauty by my side... but even scared me, that how close I was to almost lost him.

"What are you doing here outside? Aren't you coming in?" he looked at me with those always shining, hopeful eyes and I felt like I could meld in them.

"I'm coming, just... wanted to see the land when the Moon come up." I said and I felt a bit unsure of myself when I admitted this little fantasy – yeah, I admit that even I have my weak moments, but no one's perfect... as my Lover said once -, and that it might sounded dumb.

But not in Takao's eyes. He was always the one who understood me more than anyone ever could. He simply smiled and walked to me to snuggle into my chest in a loving hug, and I closed him in my embrace. I don't know how long did we stay there, in the silence, listening each others heart beats and the crickets intoning chirp in the distance. In this simple little moment as we stayed there was the most beautiful moment in my life – if I don't count that unforgettable battle in that special world of us. That was another memory which I would always remember.

"I love you, Kai." he muttered against my chest and my arms tightened around him automatically. There were still so many things I wanted to tell him, and so much time we had lost. I wanted to find a way to tell him, show him what did he really mean to me and how much he'd captured my heart. I loosened my hold on him only that I could look down at him. He'd truly grown a lot because he was almost reaching my eye level.

"Takao. I know I'm not the right person with words to tell you what do you mean to me. _I love you_ isn't enough to tell how I really feel towards you." I looked at him and noticed the reflecting stars in his mahogany eyes. "Still, I want to find a way to show you it... One day, would you accept... would you wear a _symbol_ that would connect us together, forever?" I squeezed lightly his ring finger, my hand trembling a bit on his own.

Angling his head he smiled the most tenderly way at me, understanding what I meant earlier. "Kai, you know if you ever asked me I would say yes. And I would be the happiest person all over the world to be your mate." he took my other hand, too, and entwined our fingers. "But never, ever could any ring or expensive jewel make me more happier than I am **now**... Because I already have the most important, and ornate thing in my life. You, Kai. Right here, deep." Takao let go one of my hands and pointed over his chest where his heart was. No words came out from my mouth. "My wish is fulfilled if I'm the chosen one for you. If I'm the Phoenix's Love."

I looked deep in his eyes.

"You are." and I know that I didn't need to say more. I took gently a finger under his chin and pulled him for a long kiss, and we shoved how much we loved each other.

The Moon shone brightly above us and a shooting star swished past under it. Sometimes I wonder how different would have my life worked out if we hadn't met. That's why I give gratitude every day that I have the most wonderful person by my side, who had changed my life, Takao Kinomiya.

Takao was right before and I also know now, that what I've missed was always there with me. I just didn't notice it, till now. Wherever I go he's always with me, even when I can't see him, because he's really here, right, deep in my heart.

* * *

**End**

**

* * *

**

**Sue: This is the end of the story. Man, I almost cried when I wrote the end of it, it was so touching *sniffles*... I hope you enjoyed it. *loud music in the background* I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed for me! *THUD, THUD, THUD* I hope I could give you what you've waited from this story, and - *turns and shouts* CAN'T YOU GUYS BE A LITTLE QUIET WHILE I'M BUSY HERE?  
**

**Bladebreakers: *dance and sing* Our torture has ended because Miss Evil is leaving, yeah, yeah, yeah...!**

**Sue: *sweatdroops* Who said I'm leaving?... I didn't say that. Um, hey guys? Haho? **

**Bladebreakers: *keep up singing and clink glasses***

**Sue: Hey, who said you can bring here any drink?... Guys? Ugh, doesn't hear me anyone?**

**Bladebreakers: *ignores her***

**Sue: *snarles and hisses* Just wait till I bring R.M.L. back. *turns to readers with big smile and puppy eyes* I'm still waiting your opinions what do you think of this story. See you guys later! *waves happily*  
**


End file.
